A Broken Promise
by EZ11
Summary: COMPLETE. Future fic. "I promise you I'm not going anywhere." 10 years ago Blair Waldorf broke this promise. Now Chuck thinks he's moved on until a certain brunette from his past comes back to haunt him and soon his feelings for her begin to resurface.C/B
1. Prologue

A/N: Yup here's my new project. Hope you enjoy and reviews are loved. Here we go...

Rating: T for Teen

Title: A Broken Promise

* * *

Chapter 1: Prologue

Chuck Bass awakened one morning feeling genuinely happy. This was not usually typical for this Bass as he was anything but a morning person. But he knew today was the day. A day where everything he used to oppose would be washed away.

Chuck's arm was draped over Blair's tiny waist, and her head was lying on his chest as a pillow. He looked down at his girlfriend- a smile played on his lips. No one would ever see him in this state- he was Chuck Bass after all- but only Blair Waldorf would. Chuck looked towards the window in their bedroom- his favourite was to wake up to the sun peeking out through the curtains- but it was cold dreary winter day and the room was black. No sun. Nothing.

Chuck loosened his grip on Blair and kissed the top of her brown tendrils. Her hair always smelled sweet, like vanilla and strawberries. One of the many things he loved about this woman.

After a few more minutes Blair began to stir and fluttered her beautiful brown eyes open. She looked up at him innocently- even though she clearly wasn't. Chuck grinned at her and stroked her cheek, "Morning Waldorf."

"Morning Bass," Blair replied softly. It was times like these he cherished the most. Feeling the closeness with her and intimacy he never felt with another woman.

Chuck's cell phone buzzed off the nightstand interrupting their moment. Chuck sighed and reached over to pick it up.

"Chuck Bass."

Pause.

"Yes I'll be there in ten minutes." Chuck ended the call.

Chuck got up from the bed and turned to Blair, "I'm sorry, but my inept employees can't seem to do their jobs properly. I have to go to the office." Chuck put his knee on the bed and bent over kissing Blair softly on the lips.

"Its fine, go," she encouraged with understanding.

"Well I have to take a shower; you're welcome to join me. I'd love your company," Chuck smirked at his offer.

"Of course you would," she retorted sitting up in bed.

"The offer still stands Waldorf," Chuck replied walking over to the master bathroom.

Chuck turned on the faucet, and stepped under the steaming water. Not even a minute later, he felt her soft hands trail his back from the top to bottom. He turned around to see the beautiful woman he calls his own and spoke, "I knew you couldn't resist," then Chuck proceeded to kiss her lips passionately forgetting that he had told his employees he'd be there in ten minutes.

* * *

Chuck opened the large oak door to what used to be his father's office later in the afternoon. He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and answered the call, "Hello gorgeous."

"Bass," Blair greeted. Chuck could tell she was smiling on the other end.

"What would you like Waldorf?" Chuck drawled.

"Just letting you know the charity gala for Bass Industries is tonight at eight, what time will you be picking me up?"

"Sorry Waldorf but something urgent has come in at work. Can I meet you there?" Chuck lied. He had to prepare for something else much more important.

"Yes of course. But I get the limo," she added playfully.

"Done," Chuck stated.

"Till tonight Bass," Blair replied.

"Don't worry I'll make it up to you," Chuck said slyly.

"I'm sure you will. Bye Chuck."

"Bye Waldorf," Chuck finished and hung up.

Chuck headed towards one of the paintings of the wall. He carefully lifted it to reveal a safe. Chuck entered his birthday- or his mother's death- as the combination and opened it with ease. He searched through the mounds of objects all the way to the back of the hole in the wall to find what he was looking for. He pulled out a small velvet black box from the back of the safe. He popped it open to reveal his mother's old engagement ring. The large rock was unique. It had a large stone as the focal point, and had diamonds wrapped around the whole band. It was absolutely stunning.

Chuck closed the safe and mounted the picture back on the wall. Now it was show time.

* * *

It was seven thirty and Chuck scrambled to get ready. He pulled out the best suit he had, a purple bow tie, and slid the box into his pocket. Now he was ready. Chuck felt his stomach churn from nerves. You don't just propose to someone everyday you know. Chuck took a deep breath when his phone went off.

Chuck checked the call display to see it was Serena called him. Why was she calling him?

"Long time no see Sis," Chuck teased Serena.

He could practically hear her eye roll over the line, "Chuck there's no time for games this is serious."

"Why what happened?" Chuck asked, the tone of his voice changing. Something was defiantly up.

Serena sighed and finally revealed, "Blair's been in an accident."

What? Chuck initially thought. "What are you talking about Serena?"Chuck felt the blood from his head drain from his face and his body became ridged.

Serena just sighed,"Whatever, just get the hospital right now!"

Panic began to set in and after a few moments Chuck finally replied, "I'm on my way."

* * *

Chuck bolted through the hospital entrance and made his way to Blair's room. Chuck took deep breaths as he saw her family around her. Serena, Nate, Eleanor and Cyrus gathered around her lifeless form. This could not be happening, Chuck tried convincing himself.

"How is she?" Chuck asked urgently. He's already lost two people he loved he can't afford another.

There was a moment of silence until Serena spoke up, "We don't know. She hit her head very hard the car almost flipped over. They put her into a deep coma."

Chuck stepped past her to get a better look at her. He felt his heart shatter when he finally saw her. Her eyes were closed but not how they were this morning. Scratches littered her face from broken glass and her skin was as pale as ever. Finally a bandage was wrapped around her forehead from where she got hit on the head. Chuck took her small hand in his and kissed her knuckles gently. Everyone seemed to have left the room giving a moment of privacy.

Chuck flashed back to one of the promises she told him.

"_The worst thing you've ever done, the darkest thought you've ever had, I will stand by you through anything. I'm not going to leave you. As hard as you try to push me away, I'll push back."_

"_Do you promise?" Chuck asked his voice hoarse._

_Blair looked deep into Chuck's eyes, "I promise."_

"Don't leave me Waldorf," Chuck spoke his voice shaky.

"You promised," He spoke with no emotion in his voice. A stone wall began to form around his heart, one that took so long to break.

A staff of doctors rushed into the room and started to wheel the bed away from Chuck.

"Wait what's happening?" Chuck asked running to catch up.

"Sir, we've told everyone else. We need to relocate her to another intensive care hospital in Washington D.C right away."

"Is she going to be okay?" Chuck pleaded.

"We don't know sir." Chuck stopped walking and watched them load Blair into an ambulance with Eleanor and Cyrus in it already. This was all happening too fast. Everything is fine and they were finally going to be together and now this happens? Chuck desperately trying to hold it together felt Nate's hand pat his back. Serena came to his other side.

Chuck felt the urge to run away but felt his feet were planted firmly on the ground. He couldn't leave her like that. He wanted to make sure she'd be okay.

As the ambulance pulled away, Chuck felt his hope disappear into the distance with it.

With Nate and Serena around him, he pulled out the small velvety box to show them what was supposed to happen tonight. Serena and Nate's jaws dropped to the floor by the sight of Chuck's mother's engagement ring. He closed up the case and felt himself deteriorate, "I've lost her."

To Be Continued...

* * *

A/N: So what did you think? Should I continue? Thoughts, Opinions, Review!


	2. 10 Years Later: Mornings at the Basses

**A/N:** Thanks for all the reviews! They totally encouraged me to continue this story. Now before you start, a little for warning to remember that this is a future fic and that we don't know what the future Chuck/Blair would do. So this chapter will probably not be what you expect and we're jumping ahead another 10 years. Anyway I hope you like it and review it please!

Disclaimer: I don't own Gossip Girl or any of its characters, blah, blah, blah

* * *

Chapter 2: 10 years Later: Mornings at the Basses

Ten years had passed since that fateful day. Ten long years. It was as if Chuck could remember that day as if it were yesterday. The day that was suppose to change his life. It did- but not the way he intended it to. Every time Chuck thought of Blair in her hospital bed, his chest would tighten and a wall would strengthen around his heart. However Chuck knew that Blair would want him to be happy and sitting alone in a bar going back to his womanizer ways, would not make him happy. There was a time and a place for that- now it was time to move on. A new beginning.

It wasn't as if Blair Waldorf had died. She didn't. But she has still remained a comatose, and had not awoken from her coma. Early on, Chuck would visit her regularly- but now it hurt too much to see her. He couldn't go back again, the pain became too much knowing that he couldn't do anything.

Chuck sensed a body stir beside him. He opened his eyes to see his wife waking up slowly beside him. He kissed her bare shoulder and could sense the smile forming on her face. She shifted onto her back, so he could get a look at her face. She fluttered open her beautiful brown eyes smiling back at him. She took his hand and intertwined their fingers. Her brown curls framed her long lean face. She was a beautiful girl no doubt, but she wasn't thee girl. She was as close to the real thing as he could get.

Chuck thought back to the day he met her. It was the five year mark of Blair being unconscious.

_Chuck walked through a set of double doors into one of New York City's classy bars. The room had a dark and intimate feel to it. The walls were painted a dark crimson red with mahogany stained tables and stools. The lights were dim yet you could still see perfectly. _

_Chuck took a seat on one of the bar stools ordering a glass of scotch. The young bartender set it down and Chuck swirled the liquid before taking a long swig, draining the contents of the glass. _

_Chuck heard the click clacking of heels on the hardwood floors behind him. A female brunette strutted into the bar causing many heads to turn at her entrance. Many men gave an appreciative look but she didn't seem to notice. The girl sat at the bar two seats away from him. Her eyes were slightly red and Chuck could tell she had been crying._

"_I'll have a martini please," she asked politely to the bartender. In a matter of minutes he set down the drink and which she drank eagerly._

"_Thirsty are we?" Chuck commented as she set the empty glass on the bar._

_The girl turned to him and fake smiled, "just a little," she replied coldy._

_Chuck walked a few steps over to her intrigued being challenged, and spoke, " Hi, I'm Chuck."_

"_Bass, I know who you are," she looked up at him. He first noticed her eyes- they reminded him of her._

"_What are you doing sitting alone at a bar on a Friday night?" Chuck drawled, taking an interest to this girl._

"_Well wouldn't you like to know," she smirked. " Well," she sighed," all my friends are busy tonight and I just found out my boyfriend was cheating on me," She let out a hard laugh, "Sorry, I don't usually tell my life story to random strangers."_

_Chuck smirked at this, and sat down beside her, "well, what's your name?"_

"_I'm Madeline Thomas," she told him thrusting out her hand in front of him._

"_It's a pleasure to meet you Madeline," Chuck replied oozing his Bass charm._

"_I'd say likewise, but I'm not a very good liar," she replied smirking. Chuck smirked at her witty remark, she defiantly reminded him of her. She seemed different... from most other girls. Like a rare diamond amongst small worthless jewels._

"_So what brings you here on a Friday night all alone?" Madeline continued. The bartender returned with a refill of her glass. She took another long drink of the clear liquid._

"_Well, long day at the office, need to unwind a little bit," Chuck replied casually._

"_Hmm, no girlfriend to go home too?"She asked playfully. Chuck's smirk disappeared and his jaw locked._

"_I did have one. She-She isn't doing well... hasn't for a while," Chuck spoke barely above a whisper._

"_I'm sorry, I-I didn't know," Madeline replied with a look of concern on her flawless face._

"_It's fine," Chuck reassured her, "Not many people do."_

_They both gulped down their drinks over a couple minutes of silence._

_Madeline finally spoke," Do you...want to talk about it?"_

"_No... it's.. she'll be fine it's not a big deal anyway," Chuck lied._

"_It sounds like a big deal... You know I'm a very good listener and, well my life isn't full of sunshine and daisy's either."_

"_A car crash," was all Chuck said. It was the first time he ever spoke about it in five years._

"_What?" Madeline asked confused._

_Chuck stared down at his glass of scotch, "She... She got in a car crash. The limo almost flipped over. So she hit her head very badly and has been in a coma ever since."_

"_Is she still in a coma?"_

_Chuck nodded a look of remorse displayed in his facial expression._

"_Well, if it makes you feel better I just saw my boyfriend having sex with my cousin," Madeline spoke casually. She looked down and smoothed her cocktail napkin, "So I'd rather be in your position then in mine."_

"_I'm sorry to hear about that."_

"_Not as sorry as I am. You know it's probably all for the best anyway. It's better now rather then marrying him. Then I'd be on a rampage by now." _

_Madeline took the olive off her stick and chewed on it as the two sat in silence._

"_Alright," Madeline spoke up stongly, "That's enough time feeling sorry about ourselves. It's time to just move on and start living our lives. I don't know about you but I don't want to spend the rest of my life being an uptight mega bitch." _

_Chuck stared at her. Well that is a hell of a way to look at things, Chuck thought. She picked up her purse getting ready to leave. Too bad she didn't know Blair Waldorf._

"_Well it was nice to meet you Chuck Bass. All the best for your girlfriend."_

"_You too, but she isn't really my girlfriend anymore. She's been a comatose for five years."_

_It's time, Chuck thought. It's time I moved on. I mean Blair would want me too be happy just like I would want her to be if I were in her position. It's time to move on. It's not like this was the first girl he'd been with since it happened. She was the first girl he didn't use since it happened._

"_Madeline!" Chuck spoke as the brunette was halfway out the door, "There is this new bar I opened at the Empire hotel. Why don't we continue our conversation there?"_

_Madeline grinned, "Sure that be great."_

That night before he met her Chuck was contemplating doing something he would have regretted. But she had unknowingly saved him and now he had a wife because of it. It was no Blair but Chuck still carried some feelings for Madeline, not the same for Blair, but still cared about her.

Madeline stroked her hands on his forearms down to his hands. Chuck leaned down to kiss her when the baby monitor interrupted them with the sound of loud cries coming from the nursery.

Both of them sighed when Chuck said, "It's fine I got it." Chuck got up from the bed and pulled on his boxers and pyjama bottoms and shirt. He could hear the cries getting louder as he walked down the hall to the nursery to see his ten month old son wailing for his parents.

Chuck picked up his crying son and slowly rocked him back and forth, "Shh... it's okay Matthew your daddy is here." Chuck looked at his son's face. He thought he looked quite a bit like himself. He had the definite Bass jaw line, a turf of dark brown hair with matching warm brown eyes. Matthew began to slowly calm down and a small smile appeared on his face. He defiantly had Madeline's smile and small ears. Chuck checked if needed a diaper change but Matthew began to wail again wanting food. Chuck carried his son into the kitchen to see his wife already up and cooking a breakfast of champions. He could hear the bacon sizzling and eggs frying. Chuck almost smiled at the sight. Almost.

If it were a certain brunette he would have probably attacked her by now. Chuck shook away the thought of her and focused on his family.

"Is it time for someone's meal?" Madeline spoke to the baby taking Matthew from Chuck's arms. Madeline lifted her shirt and Matthew latched on happily.

"Chuck could you get the food?" Madeline asked pointing to the stove top.

"Of course," Chuck replied placing the eggs, bacon and toast on the two plates. Yes, Chuck Bass now knew how to use a kitchen-somewhat. Madeline always loved to cook and Chuck found a new appreciation for a home cooked meal. Growing up with nannies- it just wasn't the same. Chuck wouldn't have enough fingers to count all the cooking disasters, and successes that happened in this very kitchen. In the ultra modern stainless steeled kitchen it held many happy memories. Ones he was certain he would never have after she was gone.

It was as if he began a new chapter in his life. Untouched territory was being claimed that he would have never imagined. Too bad it's with the wrong woman.

* * *

Blair Waldorf felt her brow doe eyes flutter open. She scrunched her eyebrows in distate being in a sterial hospital looking room. She looked around to find no one around her. She was all alone. No Serena, no Eleanor and the one that hurt the most, no Chuck.

Blair kept starring around the room when she said, "What happened?"

* * *

**A/N: **To be continued!! Do you see any similarities from Blair to Madeline? I know a little soap opera-ish wit the coma and stuff but just work with me! Anyway, So what did you think? Comments? Opinions? Please review!!!


	3. Blair Who?

A/N: You guys are amamzing! Thanks SO much for all the wonderful reviews! I was worried that some people would be turned off by where the story is going but it seems you guys are enjoying it. So thank you. I hope you enjoy this update and please review it after!

Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl or any of it's characters.

* * *

Chapter 3: Blair Who?

Blair felt all the memories- or nightmares rather, begin to register in her mind, and felt that the room was spinning.

"_So that's it?"_

"_I love you too."_

_---_

"_Well I have to take a shower; you're welcome to join me. I'd love your company," _

"_Of course you would,"_

_---_

"_Sorry Waldorf but something urgent has come in at work. Can I meet you there?" _

"_Yes of course. But I get the limo," _

_---_

_Blair stepped into the freshly washed limo and slide across the buttery seats. She smoothed out her sequined crimson dress that flared out accentuating her tiny waist. She told Arthur where the party was located, sat back and just relaxed. Blair sat their toying with her phone impatiently. She checked her reflection for one last time checking if one curl was out of place or had any makeup smudges. Nothing, Blair thought happily. Everything was perfect._

_What happened from then on was a blur. Blair felt herself being jolted forward and she fell to the carpeted floor of the limo. Blair gasped quickly in shock and felt the car lean towards the right side. She heard the shattering of glass and something hit her forehead. Hard. Then everything went black._

I was in a car crash? Blair thought to herself. She remembered how Chuck said he would meet her there and where was he? How long had she been asleep?

Thankfully a nurse walked in her room then immediately called the doctor in.

"How long have you been awake?" The lady asked her mouth hung open revealing coffee stained teeth. Blair could smell smoke in her breath and scrunched her nose.

"A couple minutes, I think," Blair replied forcing herself to not comment on the nurse in front of her.

A female doctor entered the room, clipboard in hand. She sat down and examined Blair.

"How long have I been asleep?"

"Almost ten years Ms. Waldorf. We were close to just injecting you because we never thought you were going to wake up."

TEN YEARS? Blair screamed in her head. Blair just calm down, relax at least your still alive, Blair chanted to herself. Alive… and wrinkly! This is so not good, Blair thought. Ten years? I must be ancient now! I need a mirror and stat! Blair's mind raced.

"It's okay Ms. Waldorf, you not the first person to have gone through this," The doctor spoke slowly trying to make sure she was following.

"When do I get to leave this place?"

"If all goes well it should only be a few more weeks."

"Where is my family?" Blair demanded.

"Oh well they have made many visits over the years but are not here this very moment. I'll have the secretary call them straight away. The grotesque nurse from earlier re-entered the white sterilized hospital room with a tray of food. She put it on Blair's bedside and took off the cream coloured cover to reveal a rubbery piece of meat, some overcooked broccoli and carrots with a scoop of smashed potatoes.

Blair tried to refrain from making a comment and politely said, "no thank you, I'm not hungry," Blair faked a smile and refrained from saying what was on her mind. Everything was fine. So what if no one was here when she awakened? So what if her boyfriend was not here to kiss her when she'd wake up and make her feel better. So what if this place had plastic, poor people food. Everything is fine.

After I can get released from this hell hole, I can just go back to New York and surprise everyone. Chuck probably would be busy with business but he would make sure to see me, Blair thought. He was probably at my bedside all these years and had to take a break. Blair thought calmly.

* * *

Blair flipped through a copy of the latest vogue magazine. After a ten year absence she needed to know what was in style and out. Who decided that platform shoes were in again? Honestly, it was bad enough the first time but second? Blair thought.

A light knock on the door signaled Blair that someone was there. Finally! After a couple of days someone was coming to see me! Blair thought excitedly. It had to be Chuck, it just had to be, Blair thought convinced. The door opened slowly, and Blair felt her stomach drop. It was Eleanor.

"Mother," Blair spoke as happily as she could after that devastating blow. Eleanor walked in and Blair took in her appearance. She still wore dark dress suits to make her look slimmer. Blair only noticed more wrinkles around her eyes and more grey around her roots. It's nice to know her mother is still dying her hair.

"Oh Blair, thank heavens your alright! We thought you'd never make it!"Eleanor said enveloping her daughter in a hug. Blair stunned at her mother's affection towards her awkwardly hugged her back.

"Sorry I'm not really presentable right now-"

"You still look marvelous. This has helped you lose a couple of pounds and you still look young."

Blair felt her heart soar and sink in the span of over two seconds. Of course her mother would ruin the compliment.

"Blairbear!" Blair glanced at the open doorway to see her father and roman bearing flowers and teddies

"Daddy!" Blair squealed happily.

"Oh Blairbear you had us worried sick!" he said giving his little girl a bear hug.

"Hi Roman," Blair greeted.

"Hello Blair, still as beautiful as always. You would not believe how much your father worried about you these past ten years."

"It was a relief to say the least," Harold spoke happily.

"So what has happened since I … have not been around?" Blair asked.

"Too much. Perhaps another time I will fill you in, you need your rest darling," Eleanor replied.

"It's okay, I'm not sleepy. I've slept the day away and for years. Please I have time."

"Well first with Eleanor Waldorf designs…"

* * *

Chuck entered the penthouse after a long day at work. He tossed her briefcase casually on the sofa and wiped his tired eyes. Chuck noticed the house was very quite. A little too quiet. Matthew was never that quiet. It must be a miracle.

Chuck walked down the hallway to the master bedroom to see the master bathroom door closed a strip of light visible under the doorway. Chuck walked over to it a smirk on his face when he heard the sound of Madeline. Although not in the way he was hoping.

Chuck tried to open the door but it was locked and found himself knocking lightly, "Madeline?... Is everything okay?"

He heard the toilet being flushed and the sound of water running. Finally Madeline opened the door and Chuck looked at her concerned. Her cheeks were a little pale and lips were chapped.

"Yes I'm okay. I just don't think the sushi I ate tonight agreed with me," she replied simply.

"Oh okay," Chuck spoke feeling relieved.

"How was your day?" Madeline asked emerging into the master bedroom.

"Dada!"

Both parents heads turned to see Matthew, his hair sticking up on all ends, his hands outstretched wanting his father to pick him up.

"Hey, little guy," Chuck said while scooping him up in his arms.

"Dada, Mama play," Matthew demanded.

Chuck chuckled, "its past your bedtime Matthew."

"No," Matthew said shaking his head.

"Alright maybe for a half an hour," Chuck gave in. He turned to Madeline who had her arms crossed at his decision.

"Oh come on, it's only a half an hour," Chuck reasoned.

"Yeah, but you don't have to deal with him tomorrow morning when he will be tired and grumpy," she retorted.

"Mama too," Matthew added.

Madeline tried to keep a sense of composure but finally gave in, "fine. That boy is going to be the death of us when we get older."

* * *

After two hours of hearing about her mothers design company, Blair felt like her head was about to explode. Ever since she awakened, she had an on and off migraine. It was later in the evening and Blair felt exhausted, and was about to sleep when she heard her stomach growl.

Blair finally gave in and decided to eat the gross rubbery food awaiting her on her bedside table. Blair grasped a fork and felt her arms shake trying to scoop up a piece of broccoli. Blair finally was able to stab the stem of it and slowly, reeled it back to her face. With her mouth opened awaiting the shred of food it bounced on her hospital gown and fell on to the linoleum floor.

"Great," Blair mumbled under her breath.

Blair tried again but this time spooned some smashed potatoes on her fork and successfully made it back into her mouth. Once in it, Blair instantly felt like spitting it out. What kind of food does this place have? It might end up being the cause of why people die here! Blair thought as she forced it down.

Blair continued this system, for a while and still spilled most vegetables on the ground but got some food in her stomach. Blair looked over to the clock, it was almost midnight. Blair took this as a sign to rest and once her head touched the pillow she fell into a soundless restful sleep.

* * *

"Uh-oh," Matthew's mouth formed into a little o. The tower of blocks they had been building finally fell to the floor.

Chuck looked down at his son and felt a smile grace his lips. It didn't happen often since the accident, but it mostly happened when his son was around.

Chuck made a pact from when Matthew was born to be everything his father wasn't. He wanted to play with his son, provide warmth and love to him; everything his father didn't do. Chuck felt that he would have failed if he turns out like his father and have his son hate him. He wasn't going to do that. Not today and not ever.

"Time to go to bed," Madeline announced and picked up Matthew, "say goodnight to daddy."

"Goo nigh, dada," Matthew placed a sloppy kiss on his father's cheek and Madeline took him away into the nursery putting him to bed.

Chuck made his way back to the master bedroom and slipped on a pair of pajamas. Today had been exhausting and Chuck just wanted to sleep.

Madeline entered the master bedroom and said, "That son of ours is bound to be a troublemaker when he is older." She crawled into bed beside him.

"I believe the saying is like father, like son."

"Couldn't have said it better myself," Madeline pecked his lips, "Goodnight Chuck."

"Goodnight, Maddie."

* * *

A few days had passed and Blair was starting to feel better. Things had been hard to do since she had awakened. She had become slower at eating and had migraines quite frequently. That's what happens after you wake up from a coma.

Blair eyed the phone and was sick of waiting to see him; I'll just call him myself, Blair concluded.

Blair looked at a sheet of phone numbers her mother had left her; she'd first try to see if Chuck was at home first, then his work phone number. She didn't want to seem like a needy girlfriend or anything.

Blair dialed the number and waited for him to pick up.

"Hello?" A female's was heard on the other end. It couldn't be Serena, her voice sounded quite different then this person's on the other end. She must have dialed the wrong number.

"Oh.. . I'm sorry I think I have the wrong number. Is Chuck Bass there?"

"No he is at work right now, do you want me to take a message?"

"No-no thanks. I'll just… call another time. Goodbye," Blair hung up timidly.

Blair sat their confused. What girl would pick up the phone? Not the maids, it wasn't Serena…

Blair still pondered this for the rest of her day. I'll just stick to the original plan to surprise him, Blair decided. Then I'll get answers.

To be continued…

* * *

A/N: So I realize that this is more of Blair in season one, but I just find her thoughts so hilarious back then and decided to use that approach. So what did you think? Thoughts, opinions? Please review!


	4. The Ghost of Waldorf's Past

A/N: Thanks for the constant reviews guys! They totally motivate me to update faster. Also to the anonymous reviews, thanks for reviewing as well even though I can't respond to you. Anyway, this chapter I decided to start including Madeline's P.O.V to start to see her side of the story too. So enjoy and please review it after!

Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl or any of its characters.

* * *

Chapter 4: The Ghost of Waldorf's Past

Several weeks went by and Blair was finally released from the hospital. She took a plane back to New York and decided to stay with her mother. As Blair exited the terminal, she saw her best friend Serena waiting, looking at the arrival times and then scanning the crowd for her.

Blair ignored her head splitting headache, and ran to hug her best friend.

"Serena!" Blair crashed into the blond causing her to stumble back a few steps.

"Oh my god B! I'm so happy you're okay!" Serena smiled widely almost having tears in her ocean blue eyes.

"I'm glad too, I mean that hospital was terrible! Not to mention you didn't visit when I woke up-"

"B, I didn't know. If I would have got a call I would have dropped everything I was doing to come and see you! I just found out yesterday that you were being released!"

Blair batted her eyelashes fake smiling at her best friend. Blair caught a glimpse of someone coming towards Serena and wrinkled her nose with a look of disgust.

"Still with Humphrey huh?" Blair asked as if Dan were a public toilet.

"Yes B, if that's all right with you," Serena replied sarcastically.

"Blair, always a pleasure," Dan spoke with sarcasm.

"Not really," Blair replied a fake smile plastered on her face.

"So please tell me everything that has happened since I've… been away."

"B, don't worry everyone knows."

"Knows what?" Blair asked as innocently as she could, knowing the answer to the question.

"That you've been in an accident and have been in a coma ever since."

Great, Blair thought. Gossip Girl will be having a field day with that one.

"B, stop pretending like everything is alright. We've talked about this, you know; the film that plays in your head about your perfect life. Well, it's going to take some time to adjust."

"Whatever Serena," Blair replied coldly.

"Humphrey," Blair motioned to her bags signaling him to pick them up and walked forward with her best friend.

"You can't honestly tell me you've been with that _leech_ all this time I was gone?" Blair spoke as if they did not have that conversation a couple of minutes ago.

"That leech is standing right here," Dan reminded her.

Blair sent a glare his way and they kept walking to the limo.

"I think you know the answer to that question B."

"No I don't, I haven't talked to you in years Serena, years. You've probably changed a lot since then."

"Well your right I have changed. I haven't partied since you left."

Blair rolled her eyes, "Seriously Serena? I' m not Geor-gina. I could never believe that."

Blair tried to open the door handle with difficulty. It must be locked; Blair assumed. Serena clasped her hand around the handle and pulled with little effort.

"Thanks," Blair smirked. Or it was unlocked then, she thought to herself.

Blair slid across the dark seats. This limo was nice, but not as nice as Chuck's. Chuck, Blair thought excitedly. She would have to put him through extra punishment for not being at her bedside.

"So how's Nate?"

"He's good. I haven't talked to him for a while. He's now a congressman."

"Wow, Nate's really been busy, then." Blair wasn't all that surprised to hear Nate become a congressman. That was the plan all along that his family had laid out for him.

"In more ways then one," Serena continued.

"What?" Blair asked confused.

"Well there was a scandal that just broke out about Nate having an affair with another women."

"Wait, Nate's married?" Blair asked trying to keep up.

"Yes, to this girl named Caroline. He met her in his last year at Columbia."

"Oh," was all Blair had to say about that. It didn't really surprise her that Nate was having an affair. It's not the first time he's done it.

Blair felt the limo come to a stop and realized they were at her penthouse. As they walked into the lobby Blair noticed that it was entirely redecorated. The three of them stepped inside the elevator. It felt so weird seeing the place Blair grew up in completely redesigned. It just didn't feel like home anymore.

The elevator dinged and Blair stepped out first to see that just like the lobby, the penthouse was completely redecorated. It didn't have the warm atmosphere like it used too. Grey seemed to be the common colour as well as stainless steel and white. The only thing that remained familiar was the Hollywood style marble staircase.

"It's so good to be home," Blair commented climbing the staircase observing everything that had been changed around her.

Blair entered her bedroom to see that it hadn't been touched.

"Thank god!" Blair ran into the room giddily seeing everything was exactly how she left it-what she remembered that is. Her mother seemed to have some sense to keeping everything in her room the same.

Blair opened her closet doors to see all her clothing still in the order she arranged them in. Blair pulled out the dress that Chuck got her to wear to go to Tuscany years ago, So many memories that dress held. She hung it back on the rod and examined what else she had in her closet. I defiantly need to go shopping, Blair thought.

"I defiantly need new clothes," Blair spoke as Serena walked into her room.

Serena took a look in Blair's closet, "defiantly."

"So what are we doing tonight?" Blair asked her best friend.

"Well I actually have a charity gala to attend tonight- but I won't go if you want my company. It's the least I could do."

"Charity gala?"

"You know how it is. I would ask you to come but it could be too early, and I understand."

"No, it's not too early-"

"B, are you sure you can handle it?"

"Of course, I'm Blair Waldorf. So everyone's heads will be turning to see that I'm there. I'm used to it."

"Okay then. You see B there's something-"

"Alright can we go to Bergdorf's? Saks? If they still exist?"

"Yeah, sure," Serena replied plainly.

As they entered the elevator once more Blair recalled Serena trying to tell her something, "Serena what were you trying to say to me before?"

"Oh it's nothing."

Blair looked at her skeptically, "You sure?"

"Yes, certain now we only have a couple hours until it starts. We gotta move!"

* * *

Madeline hung up her cell phone in exasperation. Didn't her employees know how to do anything?

Every since Matthew was born, Madeline had taken some time off work, in order to raise her son.

Madeline owned her own modeling agency; one of the most popular in New York called Thomas Modeling Agency. It was something Madeline was really proud of; having built it up by herself. Well of course she couldn't have done it alone. When Madeline was a teenager she did quite a few modeling shoots and had appeared in an issue of _Vogue_ and _Flare_. Not many girls got to do that.

Madeline came from a low income family from Pennsylvania and her parents couldn't be more proud of her. But no one is that perfect; leaving Pennsylvania also made her leave behind quite a few other things for the good and bad. It was a fresh start, and it seemed to have worked out for her. Even if she had to step on a couple of people to do it.

Even when she came to New York, Madeline had been in two dreadful relationships. One with a guy named Mark and another with a man named David. But then came Chuck, when she least expected it. She didn't let him in at first; she was still recovering from her breakup with David. One thing Madeline had remembered vividly was a conversation she had with Chuck; one she'd never forget.

"_So tell me about this boyfriend you had."_

"_Why would you want to know about another guy I dated?"_

"_Well I like to get to know a girl's past. Solve the mysteriousness."_

"_If you insist," Madeline replied apprehensively, "Which one?"_

_Chuck chuckled, "how many have you had?"_

"_Only three. I'm selective, but so are you. From what I've heard of course." _

"_Lets start from the most recent."_

"_Well his name was David. David White. We'd been in a relationship for a couple years, things were getting serious, and I could tell something was off. So I kind of let it go, thinking I was being paranoid. Well a couple weeks later, my cousin Adrienne tells me about what happened between him and her. I snapped and tried to see his point of view but… I just couldn't forgive him, then that night I ran into you. Other than that my first relationship was in high school, and the other one- well I don't like to talk about it that often." Madeline kept eye contact with Chuck but couldn't read his expression._

"_Why?"_

"_Why what?"_

"_Why don't you talk about it?" Chuck asked._

"_Because I'm ashamed of it. I don't like to tell it to every person I meet-"_

"_You can trust me," Chuck interrupted._

"_Why should I trust you?" Madeline asked skeptically._

"_Because I can tell that you're scared of what happened to that relationship. You're scarred to let me in. I know I'm the say way but you can talk to me, because I care, I would never want to hurt you like David did to you."_

"_Well the other relationship I was in was one of the reasons I left home. Mark and I, we never had a solid relationship. He-," Madeline took a deep breath, "he abused me- physically and verbally. I'm scarred that he might come back- as stupid as it may seem- and just attack me again. I wasn't strong enough."_

"_You not strong? Listen, I've gotten to know you for two years now and I've seen anything but that. You should be proud of yourself; look you're beautiful, smart, you've started and run your own company worth millions of dollars and almost beat me at squash, which most people are not close to doing."_

_Madeline smirked. "But don't let any guy take advantage of you. I know I've done lots of bad things in the past that I truly regret, but your stronger than that. I know you are, I see it."_

"_See I'm not so perfect after all-"_

_"No one's perfect, I'm glad to know you're not perfect. Takes some pressure off of me, trying to be good enough for you."_

"_Wait good enough? …Well, what you've been doing has been working so we should both put our insecurities aside."_

"_Agreed."_

After getting to know each other and being in a sort of relationship at the time, it really was a turning point for them. Not just together but for Madeline herself. She started to gain her confidence back and finally was able to conquer some of her fears. Chuck actually tracked down Mark and got him arrested for abuse.

Chuck was different from all her other boyfriends she'd had-well maybe was similar to her first one, but he moved away thus ending the relationship. But she was able to trust him; confide in him. It was a welcomed change.

One thing Madeline knew about Chuck's past was about Blair Waldorf. He didn't speak of her much but Madeline knew there was something more then he'd let on.

"_So I've told you about my suitors know what about yours?"_

"_Well you're probably not going to like it."_

"_I can handle the truth," Madeline pressed._

"_Well I haven't had many girlfriends- only one but I've you know been with other girls."_

_Madeline nodded," the one that was in a coma. What is her name?"_

"_Blair Waldorf."_

"_Feel free to elaborate," Madeline asked._

"_There's not much to say. We dated for a few years broke up, got back together, then she got in a car crash. For all I know she could be gone," Chuck looked away, clearly not wanting to say anything more._

"_Well have you went to see how she's doing in the hospital?"_

"_Yes."_

Madeline knew not to ask anymore questions and that this was all she would get out of him. But Blair wasn't here so it was time to move on. She missed her chance; of course it was out of her control.

"Mama!" Madeline could here his voice echo through the hallway. He was awake from his afternoon nap.

Madeline entered the room and picked up her baby boy.

"Play," Matthew demanded.

"No, its bath time," Madeline returned heading to the bathroom.

"No mama play!"

"Madeline undressed Matthew and turned the tap to a lukewarm setting filling the tub. After Matthew's struggle he grabbed a toy ducky and started to play with it happily, while Madeline bathed him. Compromise, Madeline thought, it's about time this kid learned that.

* * *

Chuck walked into penthouse after a long day at work. It was almost six, and he knew Madeline was going to kill him for being late.

Chuck walked into the open concept living room to see his mother-in-law with his son bouncing on her lap happily.

"Dada!" Matthew exclaimed hands stetched out wanting Chuck to take him in his arms.

"Hello Suzanne," Chuck greeted.

"Hello Charles, it's so good to see you."

"You as well. Thanks for coming on such short notice."

" It's no problem at all. It's lovely that I get some more time to spend with Matthew. My, he has grown so much!"

"He has," Chuck agreed.

"Chuck you're late," Madeline came down the hallway already dressed impeccably as always.

"Sorry, some things came up at work today. You look beautiful," Chuck added kissing her cheek.

"Thank you," Madeline smiled fondly at him.

"Nana, play," Matthew commanded.

Suzanne chuckled, "I can't say no can I?"

"With him, no one can," Madeline replied, "Now, you need to get ready. Let's get a move on."

"Yes, ma'am." Chuck saluted teasingly on his way up the stairs. He looked over his shoulder to see his wife rolling her eyes back at him smiling.

* * *

Blair finally finished putting on her makeup and tucked a lose curl around her ear.

"Serena?"

"Yeah?" Serena locked eyes with her.

"What's happened to Chuck?" Blair finally asked. The question kept coming up in her head and she couldn't stay quiet anymore. She was curious.

Serena's eyes shifted to the floor and didn't say anything.

"Does he still have the Empire?"

"Yes he moved back to the Palace though."

"Really?" Was there something going on that she isn't telling me? Blair thought, her suspicion rising.

"Yeah, he's staying in our old Penthouse, when Bart and Lily were married."

"Oh, did he come and see me lately?"

Serena still didn't make eye contact with her, "B, lots of things have changed."

"What is it you're not telling me?"

"Its nothing-"

"Yes it is Serena! I see it written all over your face. What is it?"

"It's not for me to say Blair."

"Fine. I'm going to see my boyfriend and he'll tell me what's going on," Blair turned around and started stomping down the marble staircase. Each step echoed off the walls.

"B, that's not a good idea!" Serena tried to reason while chasing after her.

"Too late," Blair stepped into the elevator, "I'll see you at the gala."

* * *

Blair finally made it to the Palace and was greeted by new employees. The Palace to, had changed like everything else. Blair rode up the elevator in silence, the butterflies fluttering excitedly in her stomach.

The doors slide open and Blair stepped into the not surprisingly newly decorated penthouse. Blair took a couple steps forward to see a girl coming down the staircase to see the visitor.

"Hi," Blair greeted. Blair skimmed over the girls appearance. She had soft curly brown hair, a model looking body and beautiful brown eyes. She looked perfect.

"Hello. We weren't expecting anyone. Don't mind me asking what your name is?"

We? Blair thought. Blair fought to keep her composure and finally found a voice, "I'm Blair Waldorf."

This seemed to register to the other brunette very clearly as her eyes widened slightly at the news.

"I'm-I'm Madeline. Madeline Bass." She stuck out her hand to shake Blair's.

Blair felt her stomach drop. Wait, what? This can't be possible, no, never, not possible.

Blair heard another set of footsteps come to nearing the corner.

"Madeline are you ready to g-"

Chuck Bass appeared in a black tux with a green bowtie. His face said it all and he finally moved his vocal chords, "Blair?"

To be continued…

* * *

A/N: Duh duh duh… Blair and Chuck finally meet. So what did you think? Thoughts? opinions? Review please!!


	5. Save the Last Dance

A/N: You guys are amazing. Thank you so much for all you constant reviewers out there! It's so encouraging to hear that people are enjoying the twists and turns of this story. So here is the next chapter, and I hope you'll continue to enjoy it and review it after!

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own Gossip Girl or any of its Characters

* * *

Chapter 5: Save the Last Dance

"Blair?" It came out more as a question rather then a statement he intended it to be. Chuck Bass stood there and for once, and didn't know what to say. He was floored. How come no one told him that Blair was okay? Why he would have been there in under an hour if he knew. If.

All of those dreams he'd had- nightmares he should say, he'd had about almost saving her but not quite. Now his dream came true. Five years too late. Chuck just took in her appearance and an awkward silence filled the area.

"Hello Chuck," Blair said in an icy tone, "I just came to say hi, you know... I'm running late," Blair pressed the elevator button and the doors slid open, "I won't disturb you any further. Have a good evening Mrs. Bass," Blair spat.

Chuck rushed to the elevator, "Bl-", the doors shut in his face before he could stop her.

Damn it, Chuck seethed angrily. He should have never left; he should have never gotten married. He should never have done many things but, you can never take back lost time.

Chuck looked back to Madeline. "How about we just go?" she spoke quietly.

Chuck inhaled deeply closing his hazel eyes, "Yeah," was all he replied. He took her hand in his as they entered the elevator which descended them to the lobby. Neither spoke of what just happened; as if it never did happen.

But all Chuck could think about was Blair. He spent so much energy not thinking about her all this time, and now it was unavoidable. Like a child having to attend school.

All of the New York nightlife buzzed around them as they rode in the limo. Lights flashing, cars honking, people partying. It was a reflection of his old life when he was a teenager. Life was so much easier then. Until this love thing got in the way. Now it can never go away.

* * *

Blair squashed the elevator button with her thumb angrily, and seeing Chuck trying to stop her from going.

How could he do this to me? Blair thought. Of all the things he's done this is the worst. Blair kicked the metal wall in frustration. She could feel tears welling up in her eyes but knew that if she cried she would ruin her makeup. Serena was waiting for her anyway at the gala and that was the last thing she needed. She didn't need Serena to baby her just because she got upset about one thing and treating her like she was about to break.

Wait, why didn't Serena tell me this? Blair kept thinking to herself. She's going to be really sorry, Blair thought, her temper rising. Blair finally reached the lobby floor and stomped out of it in the awaiting limo.

So Chuck moved on. Maybe it was time for her to do the same?

* * *

Madeline and Chuck entered the ballroom later that evening. Madeline looked all around to find everything in its place. It was perfection.

However Madeline noticed something different in Chuck. He seemed distant, and Madeline knew why. It was because of the return of Blair. She looked nothing but a vision when she came from the elevator and before she told Madeline who she was, Madeline knew. She'd seen pictures of her at Serena's house and discovered some in the Bass safe. Chuck didn't know of course but she never said or done anything about it.

Madeline had a slight wedge of hope when she asked Blair who she was but of course it was her. This kind of thing always happened in relationships with Madeline.

But, unlike the other boys she had a relationship with, Chuck was different. She knew he'd stick by her. She trusted him; it took a while but she finally fully trusted him.

Madeline snapped her attention to Chuck who was immediately greeted by some potential investors of Bass Industries.

"Mrs. Bass, you look beautiful as always."

"That's very kind of you, thank you," Madeline replied, feeling her doubts disappear.

Madeline excused herself after five minutes of the chatter. She felt her hands get clammy and her sense of balance was off. Whenever this happens Madeline knows she is about to be sick. Madeline walked as fast as she could in her Manolo heels and finally made it to the ladies room just in time. What was wrong with her?

* * *

Blair entered the grand ballroom in search for Serena. She has lots of explaining to do.

Blair weaved through the crowds of people and didn't notice the looks of people's faces as she moved past them. Blair stood on her tip toes and finally saw Serena talking with her mother Lily near the bar.

Blair stomped her way over making it clear that she wasn't happy.

Serena caught sight of her and walked towards her, "Hey B-"

"How could you Serena?" Blair spoke dramatically.

"Wait, B what are you talking about?" Serena asked irritated at her best friends rudeness.

"You knew this whole time. You knew why Chuck didn't come and see me. You knew he-he-"

"B-"Serena tried.

"Save it Serena. Why couldn't you just have told me? Instead of me going to his apartment to find out from his wife!" Blair's eyes watered.

"Blair, let's go talk about this somewhere quieter. Please," Serena pleaded.

Blair only nodded and followed Serena out of into the lobby. Serena sat down on the crisp black sofa across from Blair.

"Blair, I'm sorry I didn't tell you I really am but you have to understand that it wasn't in my place to say anything. I tried to tell you but you already left. I didn't want to hurt you B. I didn't thing you'd believe me. I'm really sorry B."

Blair sat in silence still furious. She was right, she wouldn't have believed her.

"That still doesn't make what you did right," Blair retorted.

"I know and I'm so sorry B, I should have said something."

Blair felt her temper calm down and took a deep breath, "Yes you should have."

Serena laughed, "Are you going to accept my apology or what?"

"I guess I can accept your apology and S?"

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry for jumping to a conclusion. It's just everything is happening so fast and I just got a little overwhelmed was all."

"Its fine B, you had every right to be mad." Serena pulled her best friend into a bear hug. They broke apart when Serena asked, "So what did Chuck say to you?"

"Nothing, I was so overwhelmed S. She's perfect," Blair explained.

"No one's perfect B-"

"Yes but she is S! She even rivals you!"

Serena ignored the last comment, "B, it's been ten years. Many things have changed."

"When did he marry her?"

"Two years ago. B, he was devastated when you got in the accident. It was pretty bad at one point. Anyway, why don't you tell him how you feel? Just find him and ask him to talk to you alone."

"No Serena I can't do that. He's moved on- I'm moving on, now that I know the reasoning behind it, it's now all cleared up," Blair lied.

"There's one more thing B," Serena broke eye contact with her and looked at the floor. "They have a child."

Blair felt the invisible punch hit her in the stomach. Married was hard enough to grasp but a kid? Blair felt her heart shatter.

"Oh," Blair spoke, barely above a whisper.

"I'm sorry B, you didn't deserve this," Serena said soothingly, "Do you want to leave?"

"No, there are many people I need to see still. Let's go back in."

Blair and Serena linked arms and walked back into the ballroom. Blair put her brave face on and acted as if everything were how it was before she left.

"What's the baby's name?" Blair asked her mind not able to let go of the information that had been told to her.

"Well, they have as son, his name is Matthew. Matthew Bartholomew Bass," Serena clarified.

"I see," Blair replied. A son, Blair thought. She figured that he probably looks like an exact replica of Chuck.

Blair saw Chuck talking with a man in his fifties-probably an executive of Bass Industries. Blair felt her heart flutter at the sight of him, but then saw his perfect wife beside him. Move on Blair, she kept telling herself.

Blair looked away and saw a man with sandy blond hair checking her out. He then walked towards her, and Blair clearly saw that he was drunk.

"Excuse me Miss,"

"Can I help you?" Blair replied trying to be as polite as she could.

"Well, I can't help wondering why such a beautiful woman would be doing here all alone. Why don't I buy you a drink?"

Blair was about to decline his offer but saw Chuck looking her way. She snapped her attention back to the scum bag, "That would be wonderful," Blair replied with fake enthusiasm.

"Let me guess you are a girl that likes scotch?"

"Wrong, martinis."

"Interesting, I would have never guessed that a girl like you would like that."

Blair forced herself to grin and snapped, "well now you know."

"Feisty too eh? You're an original, miss…."

"Van Der Woodsen. Serena Van der Woodsen," Blair lied. It's not like this guy will remember tomorrow after all the drinks he's probably had.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Serena," The man took Blair's hand and kissed it. Blair wanted to gag at this man's tactics. Blair looked around for an escape but saw Chuck Bass looking straight at her. He held his death glare and what looked like… jealousy. Blair felt satisfaction at his look and decided to keep this game going.

"Serena, I must say you have the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen," Blair resisted the urge to roll her eyes at this slime ball in front of her, for his lame come ons. Blair took another look up to see a look of jealously in Chuck's expression. Blair felt satisfaction from this and decided to keep this game going.

* * *

Chuck Bass finished conversing with one of the many eighty year old executives from Bass Industries. Chuck decided it was time for a drink, and started walking towards the bar. Chuck started walking to the bar but stopped suddenly. Oh hell no, Chuck though. Right in front of him was none other than Blair Waldorf; flirting with another man. He saw her earilier, but he couldn't take it anymore.

Chuck felt his stomach twist in a knot seeing her just talking to another man. Chuck saw her look past the man and too him; it looked like she was enjoying this. Making him jealous which of course he wasn't. Well, that's what he thought. Chuck walked around and talked to more Bass Industries employees and found himself two feet away from her. She couldn't see him but Chuck couldn't help overhearing.

"How about we can go to my place, continue our conversation there."

Chuck felt his hands curl into fists. Chuck kept nodding to the man he was talking with pretending like he was listening.

"Uhmm, no thank you and as nice," Blair paused," as this conversation has been, I need to go-"

"Wait, how about another refill?"

Okay that's it.

"So if we take that approach-"

"If you'll excuse me Mr. Archer we will continue this conversation another time. " Chuck turned on his heels, not caring how much he pissed off one of his employees. Chuck walked so he stood right behind Blair.

Chuck could see Blair look down at her cup to see it still full; she hadn't taken a sip.

Chuck finally spoke up "She won't be needing that, so you can get lost." Blair whipped her head around with a surprised expression written on her face.

Chuck Bass stood face to face with Blair. Why would she ever talk to that scum bag?

"Well look who came to save the day; to bad I didn't need it," Blair snapped, returning back to the ice queen she once was.

"Come on we both know you were waiting for me to come interfere," Chuck replied harshly.

"It's not like you did the past ten years," Blair scoffed.

"Serena," The man returned trying to get Blair's attention.

"If you do not vacate this building in over two minutes I will have security escort you out. So leave," Chuck said and the drunken man scurried away.

"Serena?" Chuck asked.

Blair rolled her eyes ignoring his words.

"Blair, we need to talk."

"No we don't you seem to do not just that with your wife!"

"Blair let me explain-"

"No-" Blair began.

"Fine, if you don't want to talk, then dance with me."

"Chuck you have a wife-"

"Waldorf just shut up and dance with me," Chuck smirked at the familiarity of this saying.

Blair almost smiled, but he could tell she reminded herself she was still mad at him. Almost.

Chuck pulled Blair's hand to the dance floor and pulled her close to him. His hands rested on her lower back as they swayed back and forth. Chuck felt the butterflies in his stomach flutter from having Blair in his arms again.

Their eyes connected; looking past what other people saw in them. They both saw the real person in the other. They continued to sway to the song in silence when Blair spoke, "You said you wanted to talk. So explain."

* * *

Madeline finally made it out of the ladies room after almost a half an hour. Now she felt tired and cranky. She just wanted to go home.

Madeline scouted the dance floor in search for Chuck. She padded up the steps to get a better view and finally spotted him on the dance floor dancing. Just as Madeline was about to go down and get him she saw who he was dancing with. Blair.

Madeline felt so many mixed emotions at this exact second. She knew she should trust him but he looked… happy. Enthralled, as if she was the only woman in the world.

So what? She wasn't good enough? After everything they've been through she just wouldn't be good enough. Not for Chuck or for David, or any of them. Madeline turned away from the couple and walked out of the ballroom alone. She wasn't going to come to a conclusion but, she was exhausted and needed to go home. Madeline would come up with a plan in the morning.

* * *

"When did you wake up?" Chuck asked as they swayed to the music.

"A month ago," Blair replied. Not to mention you weren't there when I woke up! Blair wanted to add.

"Blair, no one told me. I'm so sorr-"

"Well if you even visited me you'd be more in the loop," Blair snapped.

"Besides," Blair continued, "You were too busy with what's that bitches name again?"

"Madeline," Chuck replied sharply.

Blair rolled her eyes, "do you love her?"

Chuck didn't say anything, and Blair felt her heart skip a beat. Does this mean he still loved her?

"Do you love me?"

"Blair lots have happened over the years. I've changed a lot, "Chuck looked past her head for a split second, and then his eyes focused down at the floor, "my feelings for you have as well."

Wait what? Blair stopped dancing wiggling out of Chuck's grasp.

"Wait, I didn't mean it like that. Blair-"

"Don't even start with me anymore. You wanted to talk, you talked. You meant what you said. Chuck I want you to listen carefully to what I have to say, I never want to see you again. Don't look for me, don't call me and don't even dare look at me again."

Blair caught a look or remorse and sadness in Chuck's eyes but she didn't care. She shouldn't care. She stomped on his foot with her dagger of a heel and walked away from him briskly. She didn't even hear his response but felt many eyes on her, but she didn't care.

Blair stormed out of the ballroom tears starting to spill from her eyes. That _basstard, _she thought. Blair practically ran up the familiar staircase in the Waldorf Penthouse and collapsed on her old bed in a fit of sobs. Blair finally had enough.

* * *

A/N: Don't kill me for what Chuck did! I know it was terrible but its Chuck Bass and he seems to have difficulty to say the right thing at the right time. But I will explain why he did that in the next chapter. I hope this doesn't turn off any readers but there is a reason. Review please!!


	6. To Kill A Butterfly

A/N: Again, thanks for all the reviews! They make my day! So here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy! And don't forget to leave a review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl of any of it's characters.

* * *

Chapter 6: To Kill a Butterfly

Blair woke up the next morning with a throbbing headache. She turned over and pulled off her sleeping mask to see her clock reading eleven thirty in the morning. Blair threw over her covers and stretched her arms above her head. She sighed as she let her arms fall to her sides again. She padded towards the large windows letting the overcast skies illuminate her bedroom. Just like a new day, Blair wanted a new life. She wished she could erase all the memories of what happened last night and to move far far away form here.

Blair left her bedroom and into the kitchen to see Serena eating breakfast, waiting for her.

"Hey you're awake!" Serena said cheerily.

"Unfortunately," Blair grumbled moving past her best friend and to the fridge. She opened the stainless steel doors and examined the content inside. Maybe she wouldn't eat breakfast today.

Serena cleared her throat, setting down her piece of toast," So I went looking for you at the gala last night and couldn't find you. Where did you go?"

"Home," Blair replied bitterly. She poured herself a glass of water and took a couple of sips. Serena still tried to read her thoughts- but with little success.

"Why? I thought we were going back to my place after?" Serena asked trying to get Blair to talk.

"I wasn't in the mood," Blair replied simply.

"B?" Serena spoke her patience wearing thin.

"Yes?" Blair replied innocently.

"What happened," Serena asked point blank.

"Nothing, that's the thing, it got a little too boring and I was tired. So I decided to come home."

"B, tell me what happened," Serena repeated, not convinced.

Blair sighed giving in,"So I was talking with a man, just mingling and then Chuck stepped in. He wanted to talk which of course I said no but he dragged me on the dance floor. So we talked. And…" Blair paused feeling what she felt last night all over again," he said he didn't love me anymore."

"Oh B," Serena embraced her best friend. "You know that's not true-"

"It is Serena! He's married, has a family like he's always wanted! And I'm not apart of it!" Blair felt tears start streaming down her face," You know when you picture you're perfect wedding S?" Blair sniffled," I always pictured Chuck there, him at the alter waiting for me and I having a family with him… It's too late now. I love him so much S, maybe a little too much, but what we had then it was true. I just wish it would all come back, and wish that this whole mess never started."

Blair buried her head in Serena's shoulder letting out more of all her built up frustrations over the past couple days.

"B, its going to be okay. I don't think it ever left. He's going to realize what he missed out on when you find someone-"

Blair sighed, "There isn't just someone S! Unlike you, there is only one for me. And as much as it did pain me to realize it, he's the one. We're Blair and Chuck. Chuck and Blair."

"B, you'll get through this. You and Chuck have been through much worse. I know you, you're Blair Waldorf. You don't let people tell you who you are, you tell them. You put everyone in their place and are one of the strongest girls I know. I know you can preserver through this. With Chuck or without."

Blair hugged Serena again and let out a sad chuckle, "Thanks for the motivational speech S, although it cannot compare to _Braveheart."_

"Oh come on, you know it was Oscar worthy material!"

The two girls laughed and Serena interrupted, "Alright, it's time to get ready for a girls day out. Whatever you want to do will be done. Consider it a mental heath day."

"How about a mental health week?" Blair retorted.

Serena looked at her clock, "I suppose I can fit that in."

"S!" Blair exclaimed.

"I'm just joking B. Now let's go!"

* * *

It was a week after the Gala and Chuck kept repeating the events over and over in his head that happened that night. He can't believe what he said to her. It was worse then when he compared her to his father's horses. Much worse. The worst thing about it, it was so far from the truth that it sickened him.

Why did I say that? Chuck pondered. He poured himself a glass of scotch- his first in over a year if you can believe it. After that night over a couple years ago was a huge turning point. Chuck shrugged the dark thoughts that consumed his mind and focused on the task at hand.

I can't be with her, Chuck thought. I'm married to Madeline. It's not fair to her. Chuck thought back to the promise he made with her. He told her he'd not be one of those guys. He promised. You can't just break something like that.

But Chuck felt his thoughts shift back to Blair. The butterflies, to this day still fluttered from the thought of her. She looked breathtaking that night. Perfect. And he damaged that again. He hurt her again. Whenever Chuck did this it did hurt him because it wasn't fair that he did this to her and she was nothing but supportive to him. He knew he was a terrible person but she made him a better one.

As much as he wanted her, he could never have her. He could never make her happy. He was the reason for her almost dying. He almost killed her, like he'd done with all the other people he loved. If he just told her to wait for him, he could have proposed, and they probably wouldn't have even made it to the event they were supposed to go to.

Chuck shut his eyes tightly and clenched his jaw. He gulped down the remains inside his glass, feeling a sense of familiarity. It soothed him in his state of pain. It made him not feel. The more he felt the more vulnerable he became.

Chuck was at fault. He started this whole mess and dug himself into this hole he will never get out of. It was karma. Fate even. Sure, he still genuinely cared for Madeline and undoubtedly Matthew, but Chuck wasn't completely happy. This was probably punishment for everyone he'd humiliated, hurt, or walked over to get to where he was today. Was it worth it?

No.

Chuck heard a faint knock on his office door disturbing him from his thoughts. He hid the empty glass in his desk drawer and boomed, "Come in."

The door opened slowly to reveal a familiar face. Someone he hadn't seen for what felt like forever.

"Nathaniel, long time no see," Chuck smirked.

"Yes, it's been awhile. And I kind of missed my best friend."

Chuck smiled, "Likewise. How's the divorce?"

Nate sat down from his childhood friend, "Messy."

"Well, things haven't been going well here either."

"What? You're married, have a kid. No mistresses I hope?"

"No Nathaniel. It's not what its all cracked up to be," what Chuck really meant is that its not with the right woman. If it were with Blair, he would be the happiest man in the world. It's not like he was completely and utterly miserable with Madeline. It just wasn't right, and it took a long time to heal.

"Have you been to visit Blair lately?" Nate asked.

Chuck closed his eyes and sharply replied, "no."

"You should.-"

"Well that wouldn't be necessary. She came to visit me." Chuck looked down at his clean desk.

"What are you talking about?" Nate asked confused.

"She woke up. Came back to New York. Of course no one told me. We are not on speaking terms at the moment."

"Oh. Does Madeline know about your history."

"Not really and I intend to keep it that way. So if she asks you any questions, you know nothing. Are we clear Nate?"

"If that's what you want, then I will."

"Thanks Nate."

"No problem. Anytime," Nate returned.

"You know, we haven't had a lost weekend in years. Don't you think we should have one, to escape the mess that has become our lives?"

"That's the best idea I've heard in a long time," Nate chuckled. "I'm defiantly in, "Nate stood signaling that he was leaving, "Just call me so we can find an open weekend. It was nice to see you man."

"It was. We'll talk later." Chuck replied as Nate opened the door.

"Definatly. See ya."

"Bye Nate."

* * *

Blair spent the next week with Serena, her mother, father and Roman. It was a Saturday night and she needed some time alone. Blair entered a bar she'd never been to and ordered herself a drink. She finally had some time to herself.

"Waldorf."

Fuck, Blair thought.

Blair whipped her head around, "Did I not make myself clear at the Gala?"

Chuck held a sad smirk on his face as he sat down beside her. "You did. I choose not to listen."

"Of course you wouldn't," Blair replied sarcastically.

"I'll take that as a compliment," he pratted on getting a rise out of her.

"Why are you here Chuck? Haven't you tortured me enough?"

Chuck's smirk evaporated quickly and he spoke humbly, "Blair, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean what I said. I still care about you."

"Correction, you don't love me anymore," She replied sharply.

"That's not what I said-"

"Then what did you say Chuck? I can't read you're mind. I'm sick of having to dig for answers, okay?" Blair finished her drink grabbing her bag.

"Blair wait. I'm so sorry-"

Blair rolled her eyes. "Sorry, that's all I hear from you. Well I'm _sorry _but I have to leave, and don't-"

"Blair, I still do. I- I still feel the same way," Chuck admitted, cupping her arms, trying to make her stay.

Blair stood there in silence for what felt like an eternity trying to ignore the butterflies roaming in her stomach. She tried ignoring the electricity that zoomed through her veins at his touch and remembered that he still hurt her, "Well, that's nice. Why don't you tell that to the wife as well?" Blair retorted viscously. Almost like out of jealousy. In spite, as if to make him feel the pain he made her feel. With that, Blair walked out with her head held high, a little sliver of her heart hoping, just hoping he'd come back to her. Maybe they could get through this.

* * *

Chuck yawned heavily as he entered the penthouse suite. He rubbed his tired eyes. He felt conflicted. He still loved Blair, but was committed to Madeline.

Chuck padded up the glass staircase, his mind still on Blair. Chuck checked on his son, to see that he was sleeping. His mood lifted slightly after seeing Matthew and realized he hadn't spent that much time with him this week. Tomorrow, Chuck planned.

He entered the master bedroom to see the bedside table lamp on and Madeline reading. Chuck felt a little guilty of thinking about another woman even though he was married to another. Chuck shrugged the thought away, "Hey."

"Hey, I haven't seen you all day." Chuck leaned down and pecked her lips. Nope, no fireworks. A couple sparks but no fireworks. Chuck shook that thought away when Madeline continued, "There's something I want to talk to you about."

Chuck sat down, "Okay. What's wrong?"

"It's just, something that has been bothering me all week. I haven't talked to you much so I just want address it," she paused waiting for his reaction.

"Go on," Chuck spoke.

"I- well after I went to the bathroom I kind of saw you dancing with Blair. I just want to know if anything is happening between you two. Because I recall you telling me she was you're first and only girlfriend."

Chuck nodded and continued to listen.

"I know I'm not doubting you, I just want to trust you." Chuck had a feeling of guilt pass over him, as she said this. There was so much more going on then she could ever understand. It wasn't right, but its just so confusing.

"Nothing is happening with me and Blair. What happened in the past was in the past. Trust me."

As Chuck was telling this to Madeline, He could hear his conscience say, who are you trying to convince? Option A, Madeline or more importantly option B, yourself?

Chuck's response; option C, fuck you conscience.

* * *

Another week passed by and Chuck still couldn't stop thinking about Blair. It seemed like an obsession now; just like when they first got together in junior year. He wanted her. Needed her. He loved her. But every time thoughts like these enter his mind, another thing registers; he's married to Madeline and has Matthew. It seemed as if there wasn't a way out.

Chuck made his way to the Waldorf Penthouse. He was told through Nate, through Serena that Blair had been staying there since she returned.

The elevator doors glided open, and Chuck stepped in. An aged Dorota appeared to see who it was, but it seemed that Eleanor or Cyrus was not home. Maybe Blair even.

"Good evening Dorota. Is Blair home?" Chuck asked politely.

"Miss Blair give me orders to not let you in. She go on date tonight," Dorota replied.

What a date? With who? He needed to call Andrew right away and get the details on this guy. Now.

Chuck looked up to see a light on in Blair's room.

"That won't be necessary Dorota, she called me to come," Chuck walked past Dorota and started stepping up the staircase.

"Mister Chuck she do not want to see you!" Dorota called.

Chuck ignored this and knocked softly on the door.

"Dorota, you know you don't have to knock," Blair said on the other side of the door.

Chuck smirked and opened the door. Indeed, Blair looked like she was preparing herself for a date. Blair sat at her old vanity observing herself, looking for any flaws. She looked breathtaking in a silver dress that went to the knee. Her hair curled to perfection that was parted half up and half down with a contrasting purple headband.

"You look beautiful," Chuck spoke as he stepped further into the room.

Blair rolled her eyes, "Why are you stalking me?"

"It isn't stalking when the person wants to see me," Chuck smirked.

"Well I don't want to see you," Blair retorted.

Chuck bent down closer to her, "We both know that's not true."

"You don't know anything. What do you want Bass?"

"So we're back to speaking with our last names now huh?"

"Don't change the subject Bass."

"Well I just wanted to catch up with an old friend. Sort all of this out, so to speak."

"What's there to sort out?" Blair asked in disbelief.

"Blair, you know I'm not open about everything and I want to be. I need to tell you what really happened. Because I don't want to fight for the rest of our lives."

"And you think I do? Chuck you've hurt me one to many times. And now you're going to do the same to your wife-"

"Blair don't bring her into this. How about we go for dinner tonight. This time actually put everything out on the table. If you still don't want to talk to me; I won't bother you again."

Blair paused for a minute, considering the offer. "I have a date tonight."

Chuck felt his teeth clench, "then cancel it."

"I'm not going to do that just for _you_."

"Then have lunch with me tomorrow. Here in this very penthouse," Chuck proposed.

"I'll think about."

"Well please think fast, because I need to let some business associates know if I can have lunch with them."

Chuck waited for a response, "Fine, tomorrow one o'clock. And Bass? Don't be late. You're lucky I'm giving you another chance. Don't screw it up."

"Would never dream of it Waldorf."

* * *

Madeline closed the book signaling the end to _Goldilocks and the Three Bears._ Matthew was on the verge of falling asleep and it was time for bed.

Madeline couldn't help but notice some similarities her son had with his father. He defiantly had his jaw line, and lips and ears. But Matthew did have her eyes and nose. Their son was perfect.

Even though she had a C-section, it was worth it. Madeline set down Matthew into his crib, and tucked him in giving him a kiss goodnight.

Just as she was going to leave, she heard Matthew start wailing. Madeline sighed at her three seconds of quiet and picked Matthew up. She rocked him until he calmed down.

Madeline thought back to the night of the gala. Originaly, she was going to have some sort of revenge plan. Ultimatly, she decided against it the next morning after thinking over everything. It wasn't right and she knew she just had to trust Chuck. Which she does.

She tried putting Matthew to bed again in his crib, but with little success he started wailing again.

"Matthew it's okay. Do you want to sleep with mommy and daddy tonight?"

Matthew spoke some baby language in between his cries and started hiccupping as his cries died down. Madeline carried him to the master bedroom. She pulled open the covers and crawled in with Matthew in her embrace. She let go of Matthew a bit to give him room and shut off the light.

Finally, Madeline thought as she drifted off to sleep. It was times like these that mattered the most, because their only babies for so long. Madeline was where she wanted to be with her favorite baby boy in the world.

* * *

A/N: So what did you think? Thoughts? Comments? Please review!!


	7. My Blair Lady

A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews guys! It's nice to know your all enjoying the story so keep them coming! I must confess I don't know about this chapter, if its any good or not. Let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl or any of it's characters.

Chapter 7: My Blair Lady

* * *

Blair entered the dining room in her penthouse in the early afternoon the next day. Chuck told her he'd be coming back today for lunch. Why she agreed to this she didn't know. She knew that she wanted to make him suffer some more after what he's pulled, but instead of scheming and having it blow up in her face, but Blair decided to try a different approach. They say honest communication is what every good relationship needs-friendships she should say. So at least they could talk about what they are feeling and remain friends as Blair moves on. That's the plan. And if it doesn't work, then any form of revenge destruction will be done by sunset.

Blair was taken aback with the scene before her, Chuck Bass in his smirking glory _waiting _for her for lunch. Blair was usually ten to fifteen minutes early and Chuck always was late. He must be serious if he wasn't just on time-but early.

"Afternoon, Waldorf," He smirked getting up.

Blair just fake smiled. What was she supposed to do shake his hand?

Before she knew it, Chuck leaned in and kissed her cheek. Blair stood there a little shocked when she pushed him away, firmly.

"Invading my personal space Bass," Blair felt her cheek still burning after his kiss. God, why does he have this affect on me? Blair thought.

They sat down and started their meals that Dorota prepared for them. Blair sat in silence eating some of the vegetables on her plate. She had ten bites. That would be enough.

"Waldorf, you've only eaten ten bites. Keep eating," Chuck spoke staring at her.

Blair gave him a dirty look but continued to eat. She could tell he was smirking at his victory but kept her eyes on her plate.

"How's Bass Industries been doing?" Blair asked trying to be civil.

"Very good, I've purchased a couple buildings and we are increased our profit by fifty percent."

"That's great!" Blair couldn't help but say. Blair could see a proud smile on Chuck's face by this praise.

"I know you're father must be proud," Blair continued. Chuck looked down at his food smiling.

"I hope so," Chuck said. He looked up at her, his eyes boring into hers. Blair looked away breaking his intense gaze. No, we're just friends Blair said to herself.

"So I've heard you have a son," Blair said popping a piece of chicken in her mouth trying to act casual at the sensitive topic.

"Yes, his name is Matthew. I want you to meet him one day."

"That's not a very good idea."

"That's why I say one day- as in the future when we clear up this mess."

"Speaking of which- if you still say you love me, why did you get married?"

"Blair -" Chuck paused looking for the right words, " Look, you're absence drove me to feel very badly about myself, and I needed someone. I couldn't push people away anymore. If I continued to do so, I wouldn't be here today. It's just there are a lot of things you don't know-"

"Which you'll tell me," Blair clarified.

Chuck was silent.

"You said everything would be out on the table. So tell me. I'm not going to ask again."

Chuck sighed, "Well," he closed his eyes and finally started to show himself, "After five years when you were asleep, I um. Well I was replaced at Bass Industries by Jack."

Blair saw a look of anger cross over Chuck's eyes at the mention of his evil uncle. "What about the previous years?"

"I pushed everyone away. I hardly remember anything from those days. It wasn't fun by any means," Chuck paused, "But, I met this girl and she saved me. She was as close to the girl I've been missing as one girl could ever be," Chuck spoke full of honesty.

Blair felt her stomach clench but then cease to know that he was okay. That someone saved him when she couldn't. But what did she save him from? Blair wondered.

"I started to rebuild my life back, knowing that someone from my past would want me too. I kept going to see you but as the years went by, it was harder to visit you. It hurt more and more and I couldn't take it."

Blair noticed she was tearing up and looked down. He suffered too over the years. Everything started to make sense. But why did he say he didn't love her, and now is pleading for her love? Some men can be so confusing.

"I got back Bass Industries and then got married to Madeline. I guess I felt like I owed it to her for helping me when I needed it most. My heart wasn't really in it. I convinced myself I was- but I wasn't."

Blair nodded for him to continue. Chuck breathed in heavily. She knew this was taking a lot out of him, but he needed to continue.

"After that, not much really happened; I had Matthew, I gained Bass Industries back and I felt like I was back on my feet again."

There was a moment of silence when Blair spoke up,"At the Gala, why did you say what you said?"

She wanted to know-needed to know if she was going to move on if it was true or not. Well if he still loved her then still would have to; she doesn't want to be a home wrecker. Leave that for the Serena's of the world.

"I feel guilty about all of this. I have a family Blair. It isn't fair to them. I feel too selfish."

"Oh my god, this is coming from Chuck Bass. I think the world's ending."

"That would have already happened in 2012," Chuck smirked, "But when you have a kid, you're priorities change. Even mine."

Blair chuckled, "I'm sorry but who are you and what have you done with Chuck Bass?"

"Surprising, I know but I've changed for the better from many obstacles that have been in my life. But not entirely. You still have this effect on me Waldorf."

Blair felt herself smile and the butterflies flutter in her stomach. Wait- bad Blair bad! She reminded herself. She still hated him.

"Well that's…" Was it good? Minus Chuck's family it would be. But then again it's Chuck's family.

"Something," Blair finished.

"Look, I understand how you feel but do you know what it was like coming home? To find out about that who you thought was your boyfriend having a wife from said wife? I just felt like some other girl to you," Blair finally let out.

"Blair you're not or will ever be just some girl to me. Honestly, I needed someone and she was as close to someone like you as I could find. I didn't think you'd ever wake up."

"And all the mixed signals; I mean first you don't love me then you do and want me? Is it just you wanting what you can't have-"

"Never. Blair you know it's never been about that-"

"We always played these games Chuck-"

"Not anymore. I don't want to play any games anymore Waldorf. Someone always gets hurt and its not worth it. Look, here's the truth, I still love you Waldorf. I-I" Chuck sighed, "At first I tried to fight this because of my family but I can't anymore. I can't deny what we had and always will have."

"You've hurt me so many times Chuck; I want to trust you but I can't because I know you'll break my heart again," Blair spoke her eyes locking with his. She could see pain and remorse on his face. He knew it was true.

"We're Chuck and Blair. Blair and Chuck, we can find a way through this," Chuck reached across the table and held his hand in hers. He held a hopeful look in his eyes and Blair couldn't help but feel the same way. Blair pulled her hand away.

"Maybe; but saying three words won't cut it this time. If you want all of what we had back with these circumstances, there's going to be a consequence."

If you want me, fight for me, Blair wanted to add. Blair held an intense gaze with him letting her words take effect with what he would say next.

Chuck broke the eye contact and looked at his watch, "Well this has been wonderful Waldorf, but I have to run. I have a business meeting that I can't miss." Chuck spoke realizing how much time flew by. He stood up and Blair followed him to the elevator.

Chuck turned around to face her, "Blair? Thanks,"

"For what?" Blair asked confused.

"For listening."

Chuck's eyes bored into hers and he continued," I'm sorry for bringing this upon you. You don't deserve it and I know I shouldn't say this but I still love you, even if you still make everyone-mostly Serena sit through Breakfast at Tiffany's every Sunday Morning."

"Same old Bass," Blair scoffed. "Unlike you who fell asleep during that movie, she actually likes it."

"I'm sure my sister dearest doesn't. Remember when we were in sophomore year, and you made us what that, Roman Holliday and Charade? It was not my way to spend a weeknight."

"You secretly liked it."

"I beg to differ."

"Well I'm sure you did if it meant to spend time with me," Blair smirked. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders hugging him. She felt him stand there taken aback with this gesture but wrapped his arms securely around her waist.

Blair felt a new feeling. She definitely felt something, but it was more on a more emotional level. Not just physical attraction but the love they shared was still there. It was as if this incident made them learn to communicate more- even though they weren't together.

Blair relished the closeness to him but let go. Chuck still had his arms wrapped around her waist almost smiling. Blair blushed under his gaze and she felt him lean forward.

Alarm bells went off in Blair's head telling her it was not a good idea. Blair pried his arms away and stepped back, while saying, "Hands off Bass."

Blair could tell the look of remorse on Chuck's face and she could tell he was back in his frame of mind.

"I'm sorry-"

"Don't be… it's fine," Blair spoke struggling to talk after what could have just happened.

"I just wished this whole thing could work," Chuck thought out loud.

"Maybe in the future, we could work something out," Blair said hopefully.

Chuck smirked sadly at her at the familiarity of what she said. "Waldorf? I'll be in touch. "

I'd rather you not, Blair wanted to add playfully but decided against it, "Bye Bass," Blair rolled her eyes as something fluttered in her stomach. Those damn butterflies.

* * *

Madeline finished her breakfast in the morning, feeling exhausted. She had about twelve hours of sleep, so how could this be possible?

Madeline starred out the window onlooking New York. Maybe she should go see the doctor or something. Madeline thought back to when she was pregnant with Matthew. She felt the same symptoms. Wait, what if I'm pregnant? Madeline thought.

Madeline felt her heartbeat quicken at the thought of it. Matthew wasn't even a year old yet, and she could possibly have another child? Matthew is already a handful, but another one? Madeline knew that she wasn't ready for another child-not yet. She wanted Matthew to not be an only child, but its way too soon.

Madeline called her assistant to make a run to the convienient store. A half an hour later she came with the box in her hand.

Madeline thanked her and went into the bathroom. It was time for the truth.

* * *

"Hey B!" Serena spoke happily entering the Waldorf Penthouse.

"Hey S, where've you been?"

"Oh I was just hanging out with Dan, he says hi."

Blair furrowed her eyebrows, "Well I don't say hi back," Serena just gave her a knowing look, "Why are you still with him S? There are so many more eligible guys out there and you are still with cabbage patch."

"Because I love him-"

"Just like you loved Nate, Aaron, Carter, Tripp, the list just goes on and on."

"I never said I loved any of those guys," Serena spoke offended.

"If you've been dating him all this time how come there's no ring on your finger?" Blair spoke changing the topic.

"He hasn't asked me yet. But he will."

"S, the fact that you haven't been married at least three times already make me think he'll never propose. Surely you've hinted it to him right?"

"I guess, but Dan is in the middle of launching his writing career. He is publishing his first book by the summer. After then it should be time."

"That's not so far away S- you should start planning."

"He hasn't even asked me yet!"

"Well it's going to be an upper east side wedding to remember so you should at least start thinking about it."

"No, there is no way Dan would ever agree to that nor would I," Serena spoke shaking her head.

"This is the guy who snuck into a mask ball, escorted you to the cotillion and came to you're mom's wedding not to mention put up with all those other society events."

"Well I had many ways to thank him for that," Serena smirked.

"Gross," Blair scrunched up her nose in disgust.

"What can I say I've been hanging around you to long."

"I'm flattered," Blair spoke putting a hand to her heart batting her eyelids angelically.

"Enough about me… Have you talked to Chuck?"

"Yes."

"And?"

"He told me he still loves me. I mean apart of me wants him back, but; its not fair. He has a son Serena, its not fair that his family is ripped apart just because his parent wants out."

"Surely there's a way-"

"There isn't Serena. Remember when my dad left for Roman? He left because he wanted to be with who he loved. And after that, everything fell apart. Things haven't been the same with my father since. I can't do that to another person, let alone a child."

Serena nodded her head with understanding.

"Anyway," Blair waved her hand, "It's for the best anyway. I should move forward." But I don't want to, Blair added silently.

"Thats a good idea B. Now, how about we watch a little Tiffany's?" Serena replied. She knew better than to push the conversation any further.

"Fine by me. Lets go," Blair concluded. See, Serena did like Breakfast at Tiffany's.

* * *

Chuck waltzed into the Waldorf apartment,"We're going for dinner."

"What?" Blair responded confused. Who did he think he was?

"Chuck, aren't you forgetting a part of this equation?"

"What? No."

"Chuck," Blair replied firmly, "You're married. You've moved on, I've moved on, end of story, no dinner," Blair yanked her arm away from his grasp.

Chuck thought of Madeline but his attention shifted towards the brunette in front of him once again who began to walk away. "Sure I'm married Blair, but I'm not on house arrest. I'm aloud to be out when it's dark outside. Besides it will be old friends catching up."

"Oh right, "Blair replied sarcastically, "And why is it _friend_, that you have your arm around my waist?" She smirked at him.

Chuck tried to keep under control. It took everything in Chuck to not pull Blair in to kiss her. To feel her, to smell her, to hold her. He'd been deprived for ten years and couldn't wait any longer. It's wrong, yes but he just couldn't help himself.

Chuck pulled his arm away from her feeling the sparks go away with it.

"Come."

Blair didn't say a word of protest as she followed him into the limo. She knew she should of but her wants overpowered her logic. On the way to the restaurant the sat in silence. Blair could feel his eyes on her.

"Can you stop that Bass?" She spoke irritably.

"Stop what?"

"Looking at me like that," Blair replied as if it were the most obvious thing the world. Blair knew this was risky even spending time with him but a girl's got to live. And let go of grudges-eventually. However she hasn't forgiven him entirely but it was the road to recovery.

"For you Waldorf," Blair knew what was coming, "Not a chance." Wait say what? Blair rolled her eyes and snuck a peek at him to see if he was still looking at him. Blair looked away, knowing she was caught. She couldn't help but think of how sexy he looked in his crisp black suit tonight. Blair shook the thought away. No, she should not be having thoughts like that. Scratch that- This was a terrible mistake.

* * *

After dinner Chuck escorted Blair to the jet black limo. He opened the door and helped her inside. He then stepped inside and shut the door behind him.

"Thank you for dinner Chuck. It was quite delicious."

"My pleasure Waldorf," Chuck locked eyes with Blair as they both smiled. Sharing something only they understood.

All these years of built up emotion, were finally being opened. Something as simple as one look held so much meaning. Chuck felt his eyes burn through hers and could see through her. She felt the same way and he knew it.

He reached for her hand and pulled her closer to him. She obligated to Chuck's surprise, and he felt the butterflies in his stomach dance around. Damn butterflies; they still haven't left. They probably never will.

Chuck wrapped his arm around Blair closing the gap between them. Blair looked up at him unsure what he was going to do. He leaned towards Blair's waiting lips and kissed them softly. Passionatly. All into one. He pulled away and opened his eyes to feel a return of warmth in his chest.

"Chuck, no we can't-" Blair started a dazed expression on her face.

Chuck began sucking on her neck, "Yes we can and we will. There's no one stopping us Waldorf. Look I know you want this, and I have been waiting far too long. Just for tonight. We'll figure out everything else tomorrow," Chuck looked and locked eyes with her, "Okay?"

Many thoughts were zooming through Blair's mind. What if he hurts me again? What if we can't figure it out? He has a family! His son… The list was endless.

But the reassurance in Chuck's eyes told her differently. She just had to trust him. Have faith in him. I mean, it wasn't his fault that she got in the accident. This time they could be alright amongst everything else, "okay," she spoke barely above a whisper, but she said it.

Chuck's gaze met Blair's. Blair reached her tiny hand s and threaded them through his soft dark hair. She then pulled him down to her and kissed him as if life depended on it. Chuck held on as if it were a lifeline, and kissed back forcefully his mind focused on his one and only Blair Waldorf. Finally.

* * *

Madeline waited anxiously for awhile for the results. What would be wrong with her if she wasn't pregnant? She shook away the scary thought and finally went back insider the master bathroom. She picked up the stick and almost dropped it in the sink when she saw the little plus sign.

Madeline was pregnant.

* * *

A/N: Duh, duh, duh… a double cliffy for this chapter! I hope you liked it and you know the drill, thoughts, opinions, Review please! **There is also a poll posted on my profile so do check it out!**


	8. The Private Lives of Chuck and Blair

AN: Alrighty thanks again for the reviews guys! They totally motivate me to update consistently and they are awesome to read. And you too annynomus reviewers, even thought I can't respond to you. So here is the next chapter which I hope you enjoy and **there is a poll on my profile so please give me your responses! **

Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl or any of its Characters

Chapter 8: The Private Lives of Chuck and Blair

* * *

Chuck Bass walked into the hotel lobby, a bounce in his step. Wait... since when did that EVER happen with Chuck Bass? Chuck pushed the elevator button waiting patiently calming down until the doors slide open. He entered it and hit the button going to the penthouse.

Last night was... amazing. Chuck thoughts strayed back to their _activities _from last night a smirk in his expression. Waldorf was feistier than ever. He had the scars on his back to prove it.

He didn't sleep at all last night; he didn't even feel tired. It was just like the first time he took her virginity in the same limo. He was consumed by her. He could smell her still, hear her screaming out his name in ecstasy, over and over.

The elevator doors parted and Chuck stepped out into his penthouse. Chuck looked around it. He noticed that to him, it just didn't feel like home anymore. He realized it hadn't for a long time.

Chuck turned the corner into the living room. Now was the time for "the talk." He would try to explain some sort of reason why for the divorce that didn't have to do with Blair, arrange a child custody agreement in the next few weeks, be with Blair and everything would be back to normal. The plan was set in motion. He doesn't want to disappoint Blair again. She trusts him and he needs to own up to it.

Madeline entered the room and illuminated when she saw him. Oh shit. Chuck felt a tidal wave of guilt wash through his body and realized what he did.

He had an affair.

He promised he would never to that to Madeline. And he broke it.

But he promised Blair that he would sort everything out today. So they could finally be together.

Madeline pecked his lips but Chuck pulled away. He couldn't do this to her. He's already going to destroy her with this. What have I done? Chuck thought miserably realizing how complicated this is.

Madeline looked confused, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Chuck lied, "I'm just very tired and just not really in a good mood right now."

"Listen, Madeline," Chuck went straight to business and sat down on the couch," we need to talk."

Madeline looked at him puzzled and sat down beside him. Just as he was about to continue she spoke.

"Before that, I have something to tell you," Madeline bubbled with excitement.

Chuck had a look of fear in his eyes but was washed away quickly, in a blink of an eye to a curious look. What was it?

"I-well I just found out yesterday. The reason I was feeling so sick?"

Wait is she dying? Chuck thought.

It's because..."

Another thought dawned on him. Oh please no, please no, Chuck chanted inside his head. This can't be happening-wouldn't be happening.

I'm pregnant."

Chuck just sat there like a statue. The butterflies that were fluttering freely were immobilized. This can't be happening. This just ruins everything, Chuck thought in his head. Didn't I use protection? Chuck thought. When was the last time we even had sex? Not since Blair came back that's for sure.

"Chuck are you okay? Did you hear me correctly? I'm pregnant."

"Yes, I'm just surprised," Chuck covered.

"I would have told you sooner but you just haven't been around lately-"

"I was busy with Bass Industries. Things are getting a little hectic with this unstable economy, I just couldn't leave it," Chuck interrupted.

"Oh I understand then, I just miss you."

"Me too," Chuck lied through his teeth. Now what am I going to do? Chuck thought miserably.

* * *

Blair walked into the Van Der Woodsen apartment, a smile wide on her face. She carried two bagels and coffees from Dean and Deluca and found Serena in the newly renovated kitchen.

"Hey S," Blair said happily.

"Hey B, you're quite peppy this morning," Serena took notice of her best friends change in attitude.

"I am and I brought bagels and coffee, as for me being in a good mood, it happens you know," Blair tucked a stray curl behind her ear still grinning.

" True. But it's usually when you're dad comes to visit or things are going well with a boy. Found a rebound guy already?"

"No- I don't need a rebound S."

"I seem to recall you telling me when I broke up with Dan that having a rebound guy is like a tissue; used once and thrown away."

"That's ancient history Serena," Blair rolled her eyes biting into her cream cheese lathered bagel.

"Or something went well with Chuck," Serena suggested.

Blair groaned, "Will you stop Serena? I was actually in a good mood." Serena had to just ruin her morning. Okay and the fact that she may be right about the whole Chuck thing. It's just; last night was amazing and now everything will work itself out and they can ride off into the sunset, get married, have kids... Okay maybe she was getting a little ahead of herself; this is Chuck Bass after all.

"Fine, but you can tell me anything. You know that B," Serena spoke putting her hand on top of Blair's. Her ocean blue eyes were reassuring and Blair thought she would explode if she didn't tell someone about what happened last night.

"If it gets you to shut up then fine," Blair spoke. "A week ago, Chuck and I talked things over for real and last night we went for dinner. One thing led to another... and we kind of," Blair trailed off. Sharing time was over. Maybe S really didn't need to know what happened after all.

"You kind of what?" Serena asked hanging on to every word.

Blair began to blush and Serena instantly knew-it was a no brainer really.

"Oh my god," Was all Serena could say.

"You said I could tell you anything!"

"You can B, I'm just... surprised is all. So you just kissed him right?"

How naive Serena, Blair thought, "No-"

"B!" Serena exclaimed shocked.

"What? You know how we feel about each other, it was bound to happen eventually, you said so yourself."

"B do you know what this means? Chucks married Blair. He has a son and wife that done nothing but good for him. I can't believe you're having an affair with Chuck!"

"Excuse me Serena, but you have no right to judge or say anything. You've done the same thing multiple times, Nate in sophomore year. His cousin the congressman Tripp during the first year of college which you did not attend who was married and almost put him out of office-"

"I'm not judging B! I don't want you to make the same mistakes that I have! I'm only trying to help you!" Serena exclaimed temper rising.

"Well I don't need your help!" Blair shot back her voice rising in volume.

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"But don't be surprised if this dirty little secret somehow gets out. That'll teach you how to treat your so-called friends."

Blair just stared at Serena, eyes wide. Chuck was going to sort everything out today. Maybe it won't matter. But... that's for him to do not Serena. Chuck has to work today, what if Serena got to her first?

"You wouldn't," Blair spoke in a low tone.

"You know what, I think I will! God knows you've done it to me a bunch of times. Now you'll know how it feels."

"Don't you dare Serena. It will destroy everyone else; his family-"

"Well when you've done it to me it almost destroyed mine. You should have thought of that before you did what you did."

"Spare me Serena, but if you know what's best for you, you won't say anything," Blair threatened her eyes watering. She knew she was losing.

"Blair you've got nothing on me, you can't scare me out of this. And I'm doing this for you-"

"How can you be doing this for me? This will destroy everything!" Blair felt tear drops stream down her face.

"Well in this mess, everything is going to be destroyed before everything will get better."

Blair just stood there. Who did she think she was Dr. Phil? What else could she say? All she could do was hope that Serena would cave in the last minute. She couldn't go over to the Basses to stop it from happening. She was far from welcomed there. It was game over.

"You can go now," Serena dismissed her.

Blair's eyes widened. Oh no she didn't. Thankfully there was no audience to witness the one of the many epic-as people described- battles she and Serena were having. Blair didn't reply, she already had said everything and felt defeated. She smashed the elevator button, tears streaming. The doors shut and she descended; to what felt like hell for Blair.

* * *

"Hey Chuck what are you doing here?" Nate asked as he saw his best friend stroll in his office room.

"Well I've decided that this weekend needs to be the lost weekend," Chuck stated stumbling through the doorway. He needed to run away and clear his mind from his current issues. There seems to be no way out but right now it's the only thing he can do. It's what he does best.

Chuck looked down at Nate's desk to see the divorce papers from his crumbled marriage.

"Look, I know its last minute, but it just needs to happen for me now. Are you in?"

Chuck saw Nate look down at the papers in front of him. He looked up and tossed the papers aside, "Let's go."

That's the one thing Chuck missed about the absence of his best friend. The simplicity, he had. No drama and was up for almost anything in a wink of an eye. It was a nice change from everything else that has been happening in his life.

"As it's been said in the past, let the lost weekend commence," Chuck smirked, relieved to get away with his best friend.

Nate stabled Chuck's balance, "Looks like you already got a head start."

"Don't worry Nathaniel; you shall catch up in little time. The limo is waiting," Chuck slurred pointing out the door. Nate just chuckled and followed him out. Sometimes you just needed a guy's night out.

* * *

It was late in the evening and Madeline felt exhausted. This whole pregnancy for the second time is just crap. From the nausea, to eating-all the time- and feeling lethargic. It all sucks but eventually, it's worth it. So they say.

Madeline walked down the glass staircase to the kitchen in need of a glass of water. She was just about to turn in when she heard the elevator ding and hear the doors glide open.

Madeline heard the click clacking of heels against the dark wood floors. Madeline was shocked to see the visitor in front of her.

"Serena? What brings you here?" Madeline asked pleasantly surprised.

Serena looked winded but smiled warmly to her, "Hi Madeline. I know its late but I just wanted to drop by and say hi."

"Yeah, Serena I haven't seen you in ages!"

"I know its been far too long. How's Matthew?"

"He's good. How's Dan? Any success with his writing career?"

"Well he just published his first book of poetry, which will be released in the summer."

"That's wonderful! I'll be sure to have a look for it. Can I get you anything? Water? Wine? Soda?"

"Oh no, I just came here to tell you something."

"Well apparently there is plenty of news going around. Now that you're here I might as well tell you," Madeline bubbled with excitement.

"News? What news?"

"I'm pregnant," Madeline said with a smile on her face.

Serena's eyes widened and she looked shocked, "That's... That's great!," Serena gave Madeline a tight hug, "I just didn't expect it so soon. Wow, when did you find out?"

"Officially yesterday. I just felt something was not right with my body, not having my period, nausea. You're one of the first people to know."

"Wow, Chuck knows right?"

"Yeah, I told him this morning," Serena's eyes widened, "He was shocked too, to say the least."

"Thats g-amazing. I'm so happy for you."

"Thanks. Oh ya, what was it you were going to tell me?" Madeline said realizing she completely forgot that Serena came here to tell her something.

"Oh, you know what? It's not a big deal. I'm sorry to have disturbed you, but I have to go meet Dan now."

Madeline escorted Serena to the elevator, "It's fine Serena. You're always welcomed here," Madeline responded politely.

"Thanks, I'll keep that in mind," Serena pushed the elevator button, "Just take care of yourself," Serena said. Madeline didn't know what she meant. The pregnancy has been fine so far. She didn't have any problems but the c-section with Matthew.

"Okay, we should get together soon Serena for coffee or something."

"Sounds great, Bye Madeline."

"Bye Serena."

* * *

Blair picked up her cell phone. She toyed with it in her hands unsure what to do with it. She already left Serena about a dozen text messages of apologies trying to stop her from blurting out everything.

She hadn't spoken to Chuck since last night and she really wanted to call him. She didn't want to seem needy, he said he'd take care of it so she needed to believe in him.

But part of her couldn't. This was Chuck Bass- no matter how much he can change. It was one of those heat of the moment decisions; Blair didn't know if she made the right decision.

Blair dialled Chuck's phone. She waited to hear it go straight to voice mail. Just trust him Blair thought to herself. She tried to keep her insecurities under control, but him not picking up his phone could be a bad sign. Or she's reading into this to much. Blair tried calling him again-no answer. Just trust him, Blair repeated. It was all she could do.

* * *

Madeline stood in the master bedroom, folding up her clothes she wore yesterday. She thought back to the events this morning. It's just...something wasn't right. Chuck's reaction wasn't what she thought- well he looked surprised- but he didn't seem all there. You're over thinking this Madeline, she thought to herself. But still...

Madeline kicked off her soft white slippers and sat back on her bed. Just a little rest is all she needed. She flicked on the t.v and followed her doctor's orders. But she couldn't help let her mind wander. I haven't seen him that much the past couple of weeks, Madeline considered. Was something going wrong at Bass Industries? Is he having thoughts again to do what I think he would do?

Madeline finally put the thoughts to rest and focused on what was on the T.V screen. The last thing she remembered before falling asleep is a commercial advertising a new hair care product. Some sort of headband that was useful in some way. Whatever, it probably wouldn't work anyway.

* * *

A/N: So Serena didn't spill the secret, too bad Blair doesn't know that. And there will be C/B interatiction in the next chapter, I know there wasn't any in this one. Hope you enjoyed it! So? Thoughts? Opinions? Please review!


	9. The Mistress Who Loved Me

A/N:Thanks for the reviews guys! Hopefully you'll enjoy this chapter and keep the reviews coming! They mean alot to me! **Again, there is a poll on my profile so please give me your responses.** Anyway enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl or any of its characters.

* * *

Chapter 9: The Mistress Who Loved Me

Three weeks had passed and Blair hadn't spoken to Chuck. It's been long enough, she wanted answers. I mean a few days she understood but _three weeks with no response? _

Blair stormed through the office of Bass Industries. This hadn't changed all that much, layout wise to Blair's surprise. Blair walked past many smaller rooms and saw Chuck still had the same secretary before she left-Gina.

Blair had specifically chosen her for two reasons, one she wasn't young and pretty –quite the opposite for the matter. She was ancient, but she was good and experienced at her job as well. She just fit the job perfectly.

Blair let her know her presence but Gina was busy on the phone. She looked surprised to see her but smiled to know she was back. Gina motioned for her to go right on in.

Blair opened the door and heard Chuck say, "Gina I told you to cancel all my meeting for the morning-" Chuck cut himself off when he looked up to see Blair.

"I'll be brief," Blair replied coldly.

"Well good morning sunshine," Chuck smirked.

Ugh, he was such a basshole. Was he drunk already?

"Chuck stop. We need to talk."

"Talking is overrated, lets skip that and get to what we really want," Chuck replied. Blair walked further into the room to see an empty bottle of scotch sitting on Chuck's desk.

Blair ignored his comment,"You are quite aware that this stuff isn't going to help you right?"

"Thanks mom but I think it does," Chuck replied sarcastically.

Blair rolled her eyes," Lets get to the point Chuck. Where have you been the past few weeks? You told me that you were going to sort everything out."

"Blair-"

"I tried calling you, texting you and you never responded," Blair ranted on.

"Blair, there was a reason why."

"What is it?" Blair asked sharply, her anger still hot.

"Madeline's pregnant."

Blair didn't respond. Wait... does this mean he's been doing her this whole time too? No he said that he didn't. Who was she kidding this is Chuck Bass.

"I was going to talk to her the next morning but she told me this first. I couldn't say anything. This has been going on for awhile; she's probably six weeks pregnant at this time."

"What? Is that supposed to make all the difference?"

"No, but I was hoping you'd understand my decision," Chuck replied.

Blair didn't respond so Chuck continued, "So like the coward that I am I ran. I ran with Nate for a lost weekend because I was stressed, confused and needed a way out. It was the only way."

"You're wrong Chuck. There would have been another way out. Why couldn't you have just come and talked to me?"

"Because I promised you I'd figure everything out and I didn't! I didn't want to let you down again!" Chuck spoke frustrated.

"It's just, whatever I do I'm going to hurt someone. Blair, I really want to be with you but now Madeline is pregnant. I can't just leave her."

"What if she wasn't?" Blair asked.

Chuck knew that look in her eye, "You're coming up with a scheme aren't you?"

"Possibly. But what if she was lying?"

"Blair that's impossible. She's not like us. Well she sort of can be but she isn't. She wouldn't lie about something like that. Trust me I know."

They both were silent for a couple minutes.

"So where does this leave us?" Chuck asked.

"I don't know," Blair replied. She pulled back her curls and let them fall on her right shoulder, leaving the other side of her neck exposed.

Chuck's eyes lingered, and she could see desire written all over him.

"I'll just be going now," Blair said getting up. She couldn't give in that easily.

"Stay."

Chuck stood up and walked to Blair cupping her arms, "Stay. I need you Blair."

Blair noticed the vulnerability in his eye but she tore her eyes away.

"Blair look at me, I want this to work. So this time, lets just try to get through this together."

No, Blair thought at first. But she felt the need to say yes. God how does he do this to me? Blair thought.

"I'm going to kiss you if you don't respond."

Blair looked down at the floor and felt Chuck lift her left arm to turn her chin towards him.

"No," Blair responded. "I just- I can't."

Blair pulled his arms away and walked out of his office feeling tears stream down her face. Why does love have to be so complicated?

* * *

Madeline picked up the house phone. Some of her friends she made from her first pregnancy came by and she told the news. It was nice to talk to others but she just wanted to get out of the apartment for a while.

Madeline dialled Chuck's cell phone knowing that his office number was practically always busy. She kept hearing it dial but he didn't pick up. Madeline tried again but there was no answer.

Usually he always picks up, Madeline thought. I'll just take Matthew myself, Madeline concluded.

* * *

Later in the afternoon Chuck felt like he had no where to go. He just needed some guidance and honestly he didn't want to go home to Madeline. Not after how he left things with Blair.

Chuck entered the Humphrey penthouse in search of Lily. Chuck walked further in, feeling like this place is more of a museum than a home.

Chuck looked around to see if anyone was home but then saw Lily.

"Charles? What are you doing here?"

"Lily you look wonderful as always. I just came to talk to you." To see my mom, Chuck thought to himself silently.

"Of course Charles you know that if you ever need anyone to talk to you can count on me. What's on your mind?"

Chuck felt a rush of warmth fill his chest, "Well Blair is back." Chuck said.

"Yes I did see her a few weeks ago at the gala. She looks wonderful."

"She always does," Chuck replied.

Lily studied him, "Here's a shot in the dark, you love someone but you're married with someone else and you know that it would hurt the other person if you left them plus the family you have for them, but you hurt yourself because you're not happy."

"How did you guess?"

"Call it a hunch. Listen, if anyone were to understand the position in it would be me. So you have to decide if you want to live your life with misery to do the right thing, or follow your heart and have the life you've always wanted even though the other person is going to be hurt either way."

"You've thought about this haven't you," Chuck smirked.

Lily chuckled, "Maybe once or twice. But what do you want Chuck?"

"I want Blair, but its different then your situation. There are two kids involved. I-I don't want to be the father that my dad was. I could never forgive myself."

"What do you mean two kids?" Lily asked.

"Madeline is pregnant."

"Really?" Lily asked surprised.

"Really so I just I don't know what to do."

"Listen what always worked for me was to go for a walk to clear my head. Sort everything out. Why don't you go because ultimately it's your life and your decision. Alright?" Lily stood up and wrapped her arms around Chuck.

Chuck did the same and felt himself grin. Lily was his mom, and she was always there when he needed someone.

Lily pulled away and spoke, "So remember if you ever need to talk to someone I'll always be here. And my lips are sealed."

Chuck smiled back feeling better about this situation. There is hope. Chuck knew he could get through this. It won't be tough but it will work out. He'll make sure of it, "Thanks Lily I will."

* * *

Later that evening, Chuck decided to go to Blair's. He needed to apologize for earlier today and wanted to win her back. He held a bouquet of peonies behind his back and entered the apartment.

"Blair?" Chuck called.

Blair appeared at the top of the stairs, "Chuck what are you doing here?"

Blair walked down the winding staircase, "I'm here to apologize. I know peonies are your favourite so I brought you some."

"Thank you," Blair said and smiled smelling the scented flowers. This instantly lifted Chuck's mood knowing that the small gesture made her hate him less.

"It's just going to take some time with this whole thing but I'm going to do it."

"Why?"

"Because you make me happy," Blair smiled. So he was doing some major sucking up but hey, she wasn't complaining.

"And?" Blair prodded.

"And because I love you Waldorf. Always have, always will." Chuck took her hand into his intertwining their fingers.

"Chuck and Blair holding hands," Blair spoke, "What's next Chuck and Blair going to the movies?"

"If that's what you want then I'll take you."

"I never thought I'd hear you say that."

"During high school, neither did I," Chuck smiled. There hands were still intertwined.

Suddenly a devious smile played on Blair's lips.

"What are you-"

Blair pulled Chuck towards her by his tie and smashed her lips on his. She wove her fingers through his hair and he held her securely by the waist. Blair moaned inside his mouth and Chuck pushed Blair up against a nearby wall.

They both breathed in heavily as they separated for air. Chuck started hiking up Blair's skirt and Blair unbuttoned his dress shirt and throwing off his suit jacket.

Blair pushed Chuck away for a moment, "What is there something I did wrong?" Chuck asked confused. Didn't she want to do this?

"No, I was," Blair stopped to catch her breath, "going to say lets go upstairs," She inhaled a sharp breath, " so I can properly punish you."

Chuck smirked at her suggestion and carried her up the stairs. This will all be done in baby steps. First step complete; make everything right with Blair Waldorf.

* * *

Madeline just finished pouring herself a glass of orange juice, when she heard the elevator doors opening. Finally, Madeline thought relieved. Chuck didn't come home last night and she was worried where he was at.

Madeline walked towards the elevator, "Chuc- Nate? What are you doing here?"

"Hey Madeline, I'm here to see Chuck actually."

"Oh, well he's actually not home at the moment, but you can stop and wait for him if you want. I can make some coffee."

"Sure why not?" Nate replied.

Madeline had now known Nate for three years and they'd always been pretty good friends. A couple years ago he'd always be here with Chuck and he was family.

They started walking towards the kitchen. Nate sat down on one of the stools at the large center island and spoke, "you know it's funny, I went to his office and he wasn't there either."

"Oh-well that's strange," Madeline knitted her eyebrows. What was going on?

"But don't worry, it's Chuck. Probably one of his business deals didn't go through and he needed to blow off some steam."

"Yeah maybe," Madeline replied. She didn't make any eye contact with Nate but poured him a cup of coffee.

"Cream, milk or sugar?"

"Just sugar is fine, thank-you."

"So how's the divorce?" Madeline asked.

Nate stirred the sugar in his coffee, "could be better, I mean it was my fault in the first place."

There was silence for a couple minutes. Madeline thought back to her relationship with David. She was always curious why people like him did what they did, "Nate, I'm just curious and you don't have to answer if you don't want to but why did you cheat on Caroline?"

"Well, to be honest the only reason I married her was because my grandfather set it up so it would look good when I would run for congress. Only Chuck and now you really knows that I just had to, so we kind of made an agreement to just be together at events and act like we were a couple."

"Oh, well that makes quite a bit more sense now."

"Yeah, I just have a warped family I guess."

Madeline giggled, "I think everyone's family here is."

"There is defiantly no denying that. By the way I forgot to tell you congratulations. Chuck told me about the new baby on the way."

"Thank you, it was quite a surprise."

Matthew came crawling down the hallway, "Mama! Mama!"

"Wait how did he get from his playroom all the way here?" Madeline wondered out loud as she walked to pick up Matthew. Madeline checked if he was tired, needed a diaper change or was hungry.

"Well seeing he is the offspring of Chuck, it wouldn't take him long to break the rules."

"No kidding," Madeline replied.

"Bable!" Matthew demanded his tiny hands stretched out.

"In Matthew's language that means he's hungry," Madeline translated.

"Well in that case I'll go. I have some errands to run anyways," Nate concluded.

"Thanks for dropping by Nate. Sorry Chuck wasn't in."

"No problem at all, it was nice talking to you Madeline."

"You too. Say goodbye Matthew to Uncle Nate," Madeline spoke for Matthew and waved his hand.

"See ya little guy," Nate said as the elevator doors closed.

"Bable! Bable!" Matthew spoke with frustration, and trying to get his point across.

"I know, I know, just have a little patience mini-Bass," Madeline soothed as she walked back to the kitchen.

* * *

Blair opened her eyes to see that it was still late in the night. She watched Chuck who was asleep. He actually looked peaceful. He had his arm wrapped around her waist and her leg was overtop of his thigh.

Blair just watched him and became to stroke his hair. It was tousled and was standing up in many different directions. All of her doing. After a few minutes Blair sat up and stroked his neck.

She kissed his neck and whispered in his ear, "Wake up."

Chuck only grunted and Blair giggled quietly. You never wanted to be the one to wake him up-ever. Unless you wanted the wrath of Chuck Bass. But Blair knew she was an exception.

"It's time to wake up," Blair repeated softly in his ear.

"Waldorf, I need to regain my strength, and you're already up for another round?"

"Mhmh," She kissed his collarbone and then spoke," I think you're losing your touch Bass. I mean what happened to you're so-called amazing stamina?"

Chuck opened his eyes to see Blair smirking at him, "It never left for the record."

"Really? I'm not completely convinced."

"Well then let me show you," Chuck replied as he pulled Blair on top of him.

"Please do," Blair smirked as Chuck leaned in and kissed her lips.

* * *

A/N: So, I hope you all liked it! So thoughts? Opinions? Please Review!


	10. Silence of The Bass

A/N: So I got some mixed reviews on the last chapter, but I still enjoy hearing everyone's opinion. Thanks you for that and hopefully you'll enjoy this next chapter. Please review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl or any of its characters.

* * *

Chapter 10: Silence of the Bass

Blair Waldorf heard the sound of a phone ring. Blair pushed away a couple stacks of magazines getting to her cell phone. The caller id displayed the caller. It was Serena.

Blair wasted no time and answered right away, "Serena! Thank god. It's about time you responded. Where are you?"

"No where you need to know."

"Very helpful S."

"Blair, I just called to let you know that I didn't tell Madeline."

Blair did a little happy dance.

"Its good to know you came to your senses Serena."

"A simple thank you would have been nice."

"Yeah, thanks," Blair said quickly. Thanks for stressing me out for past twenty four hours! Blair wanted to add.

"B, this still isn't right. Madeline has done nothing to you. This affair has to stop."

"You know what needs to stop? You trying to be the mother Theresa in this situation."

"Blair I don't need your bitchiness right now. Just be thankful I didn't say anything."

"Oh and what am I supposed to do now? Roll out the red carpet and kiss your feet?"

"Kiss my ass, more like it."

"Too many have done that," Blair retorted.

Serena ignored her comment. "Blair just because I didn't say it last night, doesn't mean I might let it slip some other time."

"Are you trying to blackmail me?" Blair replied becoming defensive.

"No-but if it is the only way to get through to you then yes. As much as I keep saying this B, I'm doing this for your own good."

"Oh with all your experience you must know what to do," Blair replied sarcastically.

"B, it was different for me. In my case Maureen knew about the affair and was messed up enough to let it keep going as long as she appeared publicly with Tripp. Madeline isn't like that, she would be destroyed."

"That's what everyone keeps saying. Why does she have to be treated as if she was a fragile as glass?"

"Well if you weren't judging you'd know that there probably was a reason behind it. So, if you don't tell sort this out in a week, I'm going to tell her and actually finish the job this time."

Sure you will, Blair thought sarcastically. If she didn't do it the first time, what makes Blair think she will?

"Serena don't you having anything else better to do with your time? Chuck and I have this covered."

"Yes I do, but I don't want to see my best friend get hurt when all of this explodes and is left crawling back to me for support."

"That will not happen," Blair assured Serena.

"You're that sure?" Serena asked skeptically.

"Positive, now best friend I have things to attend to," Blair concluded.

"Yeah, living at home with no job, life must be tough."

"Don't even Serena, I got a job at a law firm since I've been back and I am very busy. What do you exactly have to offer?"

"I'm going to be late for my modeling shoot, I have to go."

Blair heard Serena hang up her phone and she did the same. What best friend would blackmail her "for her own good"? Apparently hers would.

* * *

"Well hello gorgeous," Chuck spoke answering his phone.

"Bass," Blair replied on the other end of the phone.

Blair continued, "I have a surprise for you."

"You do?" I'm hoping this involves-"

"Whatever your thinking, is probably not," Blair replied smirking.

"Pity," Chuck replied.

Blair rolled her eyes, "I think you'll get over it."

"Anyways Waldorf, what is this secret?"

"I'm not telling you! That's why it is called a surprise. Listen just come to suite 1812 in the palace. Bring a suitcase is all."

"When shall I be there?"

"Tomorrow at six sharp."

"I wouldn't miss it Waldorf."

"You better not," Blair scoffed as she hung up.

* * *

Madeline entered the dinette in the early morning. When she woke up she was starving and cooked up a breakfast for champions.

Chuck entered the room texting away on his new blackberry. He smirked at what looked to be like he'd been reading a text message.

"Good morning," Madeline pecked his cheek.

"Morning," Chuck sat down and kept texting away on his phone. He helped himself to some scrambled eggs and toast.

Madeline sat down across from him, "So I haven't seen you that much in a while. Is everything okay?"

Chuck looked up, "everything is fine. Why wouldn't it be?"

"I don't know, you've been spending many hours at work I just thought something was going down at Bass Industries."

"Nope, everything is fine. I'm working on a new proposal though. It's just taking up lots of my time," Chuck replied as he kept texting away.

"I see," Madeline spoke a little irritated at her husband's lack of attention.

Chuck's phone buzzed and he picked it up and smirked.

"Chuck…Chuck?" Madeline spoke trying to get his attention.

Chuck's head shot up, "Who's texting you so much?"

"Um… there seems to be a problem with the proposal I've put together."

"And your happy about this?"Madeline asked confused.

"No, my new employee seem to have a sense of humor with this all, lightening my otherwise depressing mood. Listen, I'm going to have to talk to some clients out of town. I'll be leaving tomorrow in the early evening for a couple of days. Is that alright?"

"It's fine…but you haven't spent much time Matthew lately-"

"I'll be back after lunch, and will be back to spend the rest of the afternoon with him."

"Oh… okay," And you don't want to spend time with me? Madeline thought to herself.

"I must be on my way. I'll be back after lunch," Chuck kissed Madeline's cheek and headed out.

* * *

Blair opened the door to room 1812. She still had the key from when they dated before. Chuck gave a copy to her in case he had something planned for her, or if she ever needed a place to stay.

Blair opened the door and walked into the suite. The style had changed to a white and black colour scheme and everything had crisp lines and modern style. Everything was still in the same format, but just different colours and furniture. Blair set her channel purse on the crisp leather black couch and walked into the bathroom to see a large tub, walk in glass shower as well as a sink with a marble counter top. Blair defiantly approved. She saw some of Chuck's hair care products that he used and smirked to herself. He used more then she did.

Blair then waltzed to the walk in closet. Blair noticed something. All the clothes inside were from when they dated. He kept all my stuff here still? Blair wondered. She would have thought he would have disposed all things involving her. Apparently not.

Blair walked deeper into the closet and looked along many of the built in shelves. She opened one of the drawers near the bottom. She knew she used to keep her lingerie in here. She opened it to find everything to how she left it. Blair grinned as she looked through her silky nighties and other delicates. Blair heard her cell phone's ringtone and closed the drawer. She then padded out of the closet and dug into her purse in search of her phone.

Blair read the caller display and felt a smile grow on her face it was Chuck.

"Bass."

"Waldorf," she heard him respond on the other end.

Chuck continued, " I just called to inform you that I will be available for the next couple of days."

"Really? And what am I supposed to do? Jump up and down at this kind of information?" Blair smirked.

"Well I told Madeline that I had a business meeting in Boston, when I'll be spending quality time with you."

"I believe we've been over this but I thought you were going to talk to her?" Blair spoke. She knew she was the other woman; but in this case it was different. Chuck and her never formally broke up. It's twisted and confusing how this all came to be.

"I will first thing after your surprise which I am so eagerly awaiting for."

Blair felt herself relax at this, "It will be something you will never forget Bass."

"I hope not," Chuck replied.

Blair rolled her eyes but felt her stomach become a little queasy. It had been an on and off thing for the past couple of days but it was nothing more then a couple tablets of gravol couldn't fix, "Well I must go now, but I will see you tomorrow Bass."

"Time cannot move fast enough but, I will see you then."

* * *

It was late at night and the day had been quite eventful. Chuck came home as promised and spent the rest of the day with Matthew and herself. It was nice to have his company, even though he will be leaving tomorrow again for a couple of days.

Madeline started to pull the covers up and started to crawl into bed. Chuck was in the bathroom when she heard his cell phone vibrate on the nightstand. Madeline crawled to the other side of the bed and picked it up to see who it was. Madeline felt her stomach drop to read the ID "BLAIR."

What was she doing calling my husband? Madeline thought suspiciously. She hit the ignore button and proceeded to look through his text messages. Curiosity was getting the best of her, and being the younger sibling meant you knew how to snoop around for what you wanted. Just as she was about to open the SMS messages sent and received list, she heard the toilet flush and footsteps come towards the door.

Acting upon impulse, Madeline put the phone in its proper spot and quickly crawled under the covers- not wanting to get caught. Chuck appeared rubbing his eyes tiredly and then crawling into bed beside her. Madeline kept her eyes shut appearing to have fallen asleep. Chuck turned the light off and turned his back away from her.

Usually he used to wrap his arms around her and fall asleep. In fact he'd been doing this for a while now… But it's kind of understandable; Madeline knew she sometimes kicked in her sleep. Madeline kept thinking about it and realized that something was up. He seemed fine, but all the small things that they'd used to do they didn't do anymore. They say to not sweat the small stuff but sometimes, the small stuff is what you treasure most.

Madeline shook away the bad thoughts and drifted off to sleep, slowly but surely.

* * *

Later the next day, Chuck finished packing up his overnight suitcase. He had to take the necessary precautions to make sure this would work. Then plan was to originally have phase two complete by now-that being confessing to Madeline about everything. But Blair got in the way and he could never say no to her. So Chuck resolved this by spending time with Blair, but then coming clean to Madeline when he returned. It was the only plan he could think of that would not have him continuing this mess. Blair would not want this to continue any further and neither did he. He already felt the guilt on a daily basis.

Chuck picked up his suitcase and set it down in front of the elevator. He went into Matthew's playroom where he said his goodbye and then saw Madeline.

"Well I hope you have a decent time," Madeline spoke fixing his tie, "And be sure to call when you get there."

"I will try my best to remember," Chuck kissed her cheek, "Goodbye."

"Goodbye Chuck," Madeline spoke waving to him. Chuck felt his stomach quench with guilt. He clicked the elevator button and the doors closed. Chuck felt relief not having to face her now.

Chuck descended to the eighteenth floor. He stepped out of the elevator and walked up to his suite. Suite 1812. He knocked firmly on the door trying to not picture his family a few floors above him. Chuck heard someone unlock the door and saw the door open to reveal Blair. She was dressed in her matching bra and underwear set that looked vintage. Probably one that was still stored in his closet here. She had on a white and practically see-through robe on. All of the thoughts he had previously had vanished.

Chuck stepped pulling his luggage beside him, and shut the door behind him. Chuck took her appearance in, "Waldorf, you look as stunning as always." Chuck smirked as he kissed her softly on the lips.

"Thank you," Blair replied smiling at the compliment. Blair guided him further into his suite. It had been bombarded by candles. Blair always had a thing with candles. Chuck could never pinpoint what it was but he thought it had to do with the atmosphere it brought to a room. The intimacy it brought.

Chuck spotted a bottle of champagne and chocolate covered strawberries and éclairs. His favorite.

"I hope you still like them," Blair spoke, noticing his line of vision.

"I love them," Chuck smirked just staring at her.

"Good," Blair smiled.

"Now why don't we start off with a toast?" Chuck proposed. He took the champagne bottle, popped it open and poured a glass for each of them.

"To us," Chuck said holding up his glass.

Blair studied him for a moment holding eye contact with him then echoed, "To us." They both clinked their glasses together and sipped at their champagne.

"So how is the lawyer's office going?" Chuck sat down on the couch helping himself to an éclair.

"It's going well; I have a case already that I have started on."

"That's great. I can see you in the court room arguing your point to the judge. Especially in a little black suit-"

"Shut up," Blair shoved his shoulder rolling her eyes. It was Chuck Bass at his finest.

Chuck noticed that along with the strawberries and éclairs was also whipped cream cherries, blueberries and some other fruits just as he was about to help himself to some fruit Blair swatted his hand away.

"Ah ah ah Bass, that is for later."

"What do you mean?"

"It's for desert, we still have dinner to eat."

"Waldorf, what are you planning to do with this"

"Now that is a surprise, but I'm sure you won't object. You'll enjoy it quite a bit."

Chuck had an idea of where this would be going,"You're a naughty girl Blair."

"No-I decided to remind you of that one time in Tuscany where you got to play that game."

"Strip poker?"

"No- you were blindfolded, and you had to find certain types of fruit…"

"Ah," Chuck felt the memories flash right through him, "That game."

"In that case Waldorf, Let's skip dinner and go straight to desert."

* * *

The next morning Madeline checked the landline to see that Chuck hadn't called. No text no nothing.

Madeline dialed his cell phone number. No response. She tried several more times but there was no answer. Madeline thought it was best to call Gina. She knew everything that went on as Chuck Bass's personal secretary.

"Hello, Bass Industries please hold," Gina's voiced trilled from the other end.

After thirty seconds, she answered, "Hello?"

"Yes, hello Gina this is Madeline Bass-"

"Oh hello Mrs. Bass how are you doing this lovely morning."

"Uh just fine. Gina, I was just wondering if the plane arrived to Boston okay."

"What are you talking about Mrs. Bass?"

"Um, you know the one my husband boarded for a business trip. First class, it left around seven thirty p.m. It was Jet Blue airways I believe."

There was a brief pause, "Mrs. Bass, Mr. Bass is not attending a business trip this week. Didn't you know?"

Madeline froze, what?

"Uh, yes Gina. I forgot that it was next week, so sorry to bother you." Madeline quickly covered and hung up haistily.

Madeline had this bad feeling in her gut. Something was defiantly up.

* * *

A/N: I hope you all enjoyed it! So thoughts? Opinions? Review please!

**Also I will be having my poll on my profile up for one more week so submit your responses before it closes!**


	11. Shattered Bass

A/N: I'm so sorry guys for such a long wait! The school year just finished up which meant lots of exams, and then I got a case of World Cup fever being the avid soccer fan that I am, and experienced some writers block. But I am back and FINALLY have had time to update this fic! Also thank you guys for so many reviews! I love reading all of your thoughts on this and it means a lot so thanks!

Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl or any of its characters

* * *

Chapter 11: Shattered Glass

Madeline put the phone back in its cradle. Something had been up for awhile but it took her this long to realize it.

Madeline walked into Chuck's office. She came around the desk and sat down. His desk was pristine. Everything was in place from his calendar, to his pen holders. Even though she knew there was no chance of her getting caught, Madeline slowly opened the bottom left hand drawer. All there was were files on all his properties. Nothing.

Madeline moved onto the smaller drawer above it. Madeline sifted through its contents to only find his personal check book, security receipts and some scattered business cards.

Madeline then went to the other side of drawers to his desk and found nothing. Her curiosity was peaking and she knew this was going to bother her. Madeline stood up and stretched.

Suddenly she felt a sharp pain in her abdomen. Madeline tried to shrug it off, until she felt another stab of pain.

Madeline knew from some of her friends back home that have had this happen to them. While pregnant they started to feel abdominal pain which led to a miscarriage. Madeline felt herself start to panic a bit and picked up her phone to call her doctor. It immediately went to voicemail when Madeline remembered it was Sunday.

Madeline held her phone tucked under her chin and paced back in forth. Maybe this was nothing to worry about; maybe she was just imagining it. Then again she could have lost her baby. Chuck was unreachable, therefore making her second and better option come to mind. Madeline did what any good daughter would do when they needed feminine help; she called her mom.

* * *

Chuck Bass woke up groggily the next morning. He felt Blair curled up under his arms and felt himself remember what happened last night. Chuck grinned at all the memories from last night washing through him.

Chuck opened his eyes. He sat up and stretched out his arms. He looked back down to see Blair fast asleep and paused. He surveyed the room to see everything in disarray. Chuck smirked at Blair's eagerness last night. He turned his head to the clock which read ten to eleven.

Chuck sat there for a couple seconds until reality washed through him. On what he had to do.

Chuck pulled back the covers and got out of bed, doing his best not to wake Blair up. Chuck entered the en suite bathroom and took a quick shower, and changed.

He noticed Blair was still asleep and quickly scribbled down a note. Chuck knew Blair would freak out if he just left without saying anything. Knowing what was good for him, Chuck left the not on the bedside table. He checked himself in the mirror to see if he was ready and then left his old infamous hotel suite. As he walked out of the hotel room it felt to Chuck that he was entering the real world and the reality he was in.

He pushed the button waiting for the elevator to come anxiously. Chuck didn't exactly know how he was going to break the news, but he knew he couldn't avoid it this time. This was it.

* * *

The same morning Madeline woke up with a start. She sat up and felt something weird.

She raced into the bathroom to find blood. At the instant of this sight, Madeline knew this wasn't good. Her mom told her last night to wait it out. Her mom also knew her well enough to know that sometimes she'd think something was wrong to find out nothing was wrong in the first place.

But Madeline knew that something was defiantly wrong. It couldn't have been emergency room worthy but something having to do with her pregnancy. Madeline quickly changed and phoned her doctor. The secretary picked up and told her the earliest appointment she could get was at eleven. Madeline quickly dropped off Matthew at her mother's apartment and headed to see her doctor.

Madeline entered her doctor's office, her nerves setting in. Surely there was nothing to worry about but you could never be too sure.

Madeline took a seat in the waiting room until the ancient secretary told her to go in.

"Good morning Mrs. Bass how are you today?" Her doctor Ms. Adkins greeted. She held a clip board in her hand and pushed her glasses to the bridge of her nose. She closed the door behind her.

"I've been better," Madeline replied truthfully, "How have you been?"

"Just fine. Now, what brings you here?"

"Well it's just with my pregnancy I was experiencing cramps yesterday in my abdomen and well... I found blood this morning and I knew something was wrong," Madeline explained.

"Oh well, we should take a look at that then," Dr. Adkins replied a frown on her face. This was not a good sign.

"Last time we talked Mrs. Bass, I reminded you that this early in the pregnancy there is a chance of a miscarriage. Sometimes the body does it by itself. Something growing inside you is not a normal thing so the body treats it like a disease, and therefore gets rid of it. Many woman suffer through it if they've had a child previously before or not. I think that that could be the potential problem. We'll run some tests and then well be sure what exactly has been happening."

Madeline nodded slowly and swallowed hard. The double edge sword with pregnancy is the chance of a miscarriage, and with all the signs pointing at it, Madeline had no doubts that she probably lost the baby.

Madeline felt a pang of sadness wash through her, she was becoming attached to it, and now it would never have a chance of living. It wasn't intentional, but she still felt responsible for losing it.

After all of her tests, Madeline was given the dreadful news. She miscarried. Madeline was told to let her body find its way back to normal and she should still stick to the diet she was on before the baby was conceived.

Madeline left the doctors office glumly. She took the limo home but first decided to go for a walk. To clear all the bad thoughts that littered her mind.

Madeline strolled down the streets of the upper east side when she heard someone call her name.

"Madeline!" She turned around to find Serena Van Der Woodsen smiling like always.

"Hey Serena," Madeline forced a smile on her face and spoke with all the happiness she could muster.

"How are you?"

"I'm fine," she lied.

"How's the pregnancy?" Serena continued further.

Madeline wasn't comfortable telling anyone yet, not even to Chuck and decided to keep it to herself, "It's okay, I'm starting to get the cravings of every possible food it seems like, but I'll manage."

Serena giggled when Madeline asked," How's everything going with you?"

"Good, Dan's book is doing well, and so is the family."

"That's wonderful," Madeline replied nearing the Palace Hotel.

"Madeline you know that thing I wanted to talk about?"

Madeline crinkled her eyebrows together trying to remember what she was talking about, but she then remembered, "Yes what about it?"

"I um, can't hold it in anymore. I need to tell you and it's very important." Serena's ocean blue eyes grew darker with the turn of the subject.

"Okay, how about we talk about this over lunch- or coffee even if you're in a hurry."

"Sure," Serena agreed.

"Let's go to the penthouse its right here."

"Yes that would be better," Serena replied under her breath, as they walked through the foyer and into the elevator of the hotel.

* * *

Chuck entered the Bass penthouse after leaving Blair in his old suite 1812. It was eerily quite especially since they had an infant in the house.

Chuck stepped away from the elevator and called," Madeline? Madeline?"

Chuck felt antsy knowing this wasn't going to turn out well; but it had to be done. Chuck checked all the rooms to see them be empty. No one was home.

Chuck figured to wait for her but sent out a quick text telling her he came home early. Chuck then proceeded to wait for her. What felt like years later but in reality was an hour and fifteen minutes, the elevator door chimed open and Chuck bolted up from his seat. Madeline appeared from the elevator and Chuck made his way towards her when another person immerged from the elevator. It was Serena.

Fuck, Chuck cursed to himself. Of course the one time he needed to talk to her she brings company over. And Serena of all people? This was not good.

"Chuck?" Madeline spoke confused, "I thought you were going to be gone for a couple of days because of your important _business conference."_

"Hi Chuck," Serena spoke from behind her, looking disapprovingly to her step sibling.

Chuck resisted the urge to roll his eyes," Well things went better then expected and everything is back to normal," he covered.

"That's... good," Madeline set down her purse on the nearby chair and started walking towards the open kitchen.

"Umm, where's Matthew?"Chuck asked trailing behind her also changing the subject. She's acting really weird, Chuck noted.

"He's at my mothers for the afternoon. Serena would you like coffee, tea-"

"Madeline I need to talk to you."

He heard her mutter something under her breath. Okay she must know something, Chuck thought panicking.

"Privately," Chuck added.

"Well your just going to have to wait, Serena was going to do the same thing," Madeline replied.

"Well this can't wait, sister of mine you know the exit."

"Chuck," Madeline snapped at his rudeness. "Serena don't listen to him."

"No it's okay," Serena replied," I have a feeling Chuck and I were going to talk about the same thing."

Chuck walked over to Serena," Which is why you don't need to be here, "Chuck lowered his voice," I've got this."

Serena studied him, not believing him. "Serena leave, it's my problem."

Serena contemplated what he said,"Fine."

Chuck escorted her to the elevator," Thanks sister, always a pleasure," Chuck said as the elevator doors started to close.

"You bas-"Serena was cut off when the elevator door closed.

Chuck smirked and returned to the current issue at hand. He walked back to Madeline. She didn't look pleased.

"You didn't have to do that Chuck," Madeline spoke irritated.

"I'm sorry but I had to. Now... let's sit down."

"Fine," Madeline snapped following him into the living area. Chuck sat down right beside her on the couch.

"What is it you wanted to tell me?" Madeline asked crossing her arms across her chest.

"I just-I haven't been honest with you lately and there is something you need to know," Chuck began.

Madeline didn't say anything and she looked stonily at Chuck. He gulped and continued, grasping at every ounce of courage he had, "I... At the Gala a month or two ago, you asked me if anything was going on with Blair... I lied," Chuck paused waiting for a reaction.

Chuck noticed Madeline's jaw clench and she must understand what he meant by that, "I've been..." Don't be a coward, Chuck reminded himself," having an affair. I'm-I'm so sorry."

Chuck felt elated getting those words off his chest untill he looked up to meet her green eyes-big mistake. Madeline's eyes reddened but she still sat there in silence. She rapidly blinked the tears that were threatening to spill over her doe eyes and she stood.

No response.

What was she going to pretend like this wasn't happening? Just like Maureen?

"Madeline? Madeline?" Chuck called after her as she made a run for it into the master bedroom.

She didn't respond but slammed the door right in his face." Chuck exhaled deeply and leaned his forehead against the wooden door. He closed his eyes, wishing this nightmare would end.

Chuck's eyes opened quickly at the sound of shattered glass he heard through the door. Chuck felt worried and considered knocking on the door but decided against it. So he waited, he had to. To make sure Madeline was okay-carrying a baby and all. Chuck envisioned the glass shattered on the floor in what was probably in a million pieces, just like their relationship.

* * *

Madeline ignored all of Chuck's calls and slammed the door as hard as she could behind her.

Then the tears came. They escaped her eyes and slid down her pale, white as snow cheeks. Madeline leaned back on the door and slid down ever so slowly and slumped to the ground.

Again, this was happening to her. She thought she had it right this time, and yet again she got betrayed.

Madeline covered her face with her hands and sobbed silently. Her stomach felt queasy and the rest of her body felt numb.

Madeline grasped the door knob with both hands and shakily stood up. Slowly she began to walk further into their room. On her dresser she saw their wedding picture. Both of them were smiling as if they'd won the lottery. But then memories of Chuck with Blair dancing without having a care in the world invaded her mind. Chuck kissing Blair, Chuck on top of Blair.

Without thinking, Madeline threw the picture frame across the room. She heard it shatter against the wooden floors and she felt her heart do the same thing.

Looking at the broken frame facing down with her eyes blurry with tears, Madeline was seeing red. Flashes of anger started to surge through her.

She was betrayed. Broken. Again.

All because of him.

Madeline's mind began to spin at what felt like three hundred miles an hour. She pulled out an overnight back and started packing. She couldn't stand one more second of being in this place anymore. Not after knowing he'd been sleeping in the same bed as her and had just been with Blair twenty minutes earlier or however long.

Madeline stuffed the bag angrily with everything she would need. She finally emerged from the bedroom to see Chuck waiting until she was about to come out.

"Madeline I'm so-"

"Stop," Madeline commanded, so many emotions spiralling through her," You knew," Then the tears decided to return.

"You knew about my past relationships and how they've hurt me, you knew!" Madeline's tempo and volume started to increase.

"And you still betrayed me!"

"Mad-"Chuck stepped closer to receive a slap across his face. It could have been worse she could have kicked him where the sun didn't shine.

Chuck staggered back a little his cheek reddening and probably stinging.

"I trusted you Chuck! I believed you cared about me, wanted to be with only me when we got married."

Madeline's heartbeat was racing as she stopped to breath," I thought you were better then them," She shook her head looking disgusted," But your worse."

Chuck looked hurt with that last comment but Madeline didn't care. He deserved it. She was honest and loyal to him and this is what she got in return.

Madeline pushed past him and hurried towards the elevator trying to make a speedy exit. Of course the one time she needed to leave the elevator was on the fourth floor. Just great, Madeline thought sarcastically.

Chuck reappeared beside her and Madeline couldn't even look at him.

"Where are you going?" Chuck asked quietly.

"Anywhere but here," Madeline responded. To be honest Madeline didn't have a clue as to where she was going; she was a little preoccupied with other issues at the current moment. But she'd find somewhere to go.

"I didn't mean too hurt you," Chuck said quietly.

Madeline let out a sick laugh," I'm sure that's what you were thinking this whole time. And that's complete bullshit. It's no use trying to tell me anything Chuck, I won't believe a word of it," Madeline spoke with venom.

The elevator finally arrived after what felt like an eternity and Madeline entered," Don't text me, don't call me, don't even try to find me," She dropped her suitcase on the floor of the tiled elevator.

Chuck looked at her stunned. Before he had a chance to respond the elevator door started to close and Madeline spoke for the last time her voice cold as ice, "Good bye Chuck."

* * *

A/N: So? Hope you guys enjoyed it! Also I am not a doctor or anything so if there was anything wrong about the miscarriage I'm sorry and I'll try to fix it if there is an issue. Thoughts? Comments? Please review!


	12. Sex, Lies and Betrayal

A/N: I know I've been very inconsistent with my updates lately so I'm sorry guys. Summer has been crazy busy and I've had some writer's block. I hope this new chapter will be up to par. Also I probably won't have an update for awhile because I'm going on vacation for two weeks at the beginning of August. I'm going to try to wrap up this fic by the end of the summer. Hopefully. Anyways, thanks for all the reviews guys and hopefully you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl or any of its characters

Chapter 12: Sex, Lies and Betrayal

* * *

Chuck stood there feeling as still as a statue. A numbness had spread through his body and he couldn't believe what he did.

The split second Chuck confessed, he felt the weight being lifted from his shoulders. But then it fell back down again with the after effects of what he did.

They say the truth sets us free; that was a complete lie, Chuck thought. It didn't set anything free for me, it just made more problems.

Chuck did realize that this was his fault all along. He shouldn't have strung Madeline along and married her, but he didn't think Blair would ever get better. He started a new life, trying to live up to his father's legacy, and he couldn't even manage to do that.

And then to go and have an affair with Blair was not the smartest move either. Well it was Blair Waldorf; he could never resist her. He loved her and only her. He just tried to convince himself he didn't so that he could move on.

Twisted logic, and of course it did not work.

Chuck's thoughts shifted back to Madeline. The look of hurt and betrayal. All because of him. The same line kept repeating itself through his head.

"_I thought you were better then them. But you're worse."_

The look of disgust on her face hurt Chuck the most. Of course he deserved it but still. Again, he wasn't good enough. He managed to fuck up like he always did. And this time, the consequences were going to be worse.

Chuck considered calling Blair but knew it was too soon to call her. For one it would be bad if he were with Blair just after he broke it off with his wife. Even he had the decency to wait.

Chuck poured himself a glass of scotch. He cradled it in his hands and enjoyed the familiarity of it. He took a long gulp, feeling the alcohol burn down his throat, yet felt the satisfaction.

The circumstances were different. There were two children involved. Matthew and their unborn child. He still wanted to be apart of his children's lives but Chuck had a feeling Madeline wouldn't let him.

He messed up big time, and Chuck knew this was the start for payback.

* * *

Madeline stormed out of the Palace hotel feeling a strong gust of cool air whip her face. It was unusually cold outside for summer weather and the sky was an ink coloured black. Madeline exhaled deeply and ignored the limo parked at the curb.

She refused to be anywhere Bass related. Not after what he did to her. Madeline walked away from the building suitcase in hand. She crashed her heels into the cement pavement and kept walking.

Madeline had no idea where she was going to go. But she knew she wanted-more like needed- a drink. Madeline's heartbreak and betrayal still stung like a freshly bit mosquito bite. Madeline resisted the urge to curl her fingers into fists and punch out a brick wall.

Madeline looked to find a bar in sight. Relieved she entered it's modern atmosphere. Madeline felt inside her purse that she swiped one of Chuck's credit cards. He wouldn't notice and frankly Madeline didn't give a crap about anything or anyone at the moment. Except Matthew and her family of course.

Madeline sat on one of the bar stools. She realized that it must look slightly odd to find someone sitting at a bar with a suitcase in tow but Madeline shrugged the thought away.

The bartender appeared in front of her, "Hello Ma'am. Can I get you something?"

"Yes. A …" Madeline thought about what she wanted," A vodka tonic," She decided.

The bartender disappeared and then reappeared with her drink. "Thank you," Madeline said. She downed the drink like it was a shot and set it back down. She signaled the bartender for another when she heard someone say something behind her, "Thirsty are we?"

Madeline felt a shiver up her spine at the saying. The familiarity of it. Chuck had said it when he'd met her. At a bar no less. Madeline refused to look at the guy but he sat down beside her. He was probably drunk.

The bartender set down her refill and Madeline began to drink it not as quickly as the first one, but in generous gulps.

"I'm not used to getting the cold shoulder but allow me to introduce myself, I'm Rob Godberg," The same guy spoke. He held out his hand in front of her. Madeline wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone but she shook his hand hoping he would then leave her alone.

"What's your name?"

Madeline took a long sip of her drink and finally looked in his direction. He was the polar opposite of Chuck. Blonde, green eyed, he was handsome but she had no doubts that he was probably a pervert.

"Madeline Thomas." She replied using her maiden name.

"Well it's nice to meet you Madeline. You know," Madeline didn't pay any attention to what he was saying but his phone he had in his hand slipped and bounced on the floor.

"I'm so sorry-"

"It's okay I'll get it it's under my chair," Madeline stood a little shakily and picked up the phone handing it back to him.

"Thank you. Now how about a toast?"

On what her failure that is her life? Madeline thought bitterly," No I'm good thanks," Madeline replied trying to get this guy away from her. Madeline gulped down the rest of her drink. It was time for her to go. She waved down the bartender to pay for her drinks but the same guy Bob, Rob whatever his name was pulled out his credit card and paid for it himself.

"Thank you but you didn't really-"

"No it fine really," he replied patting his hand on hers.

Time to go, Madeline concluded she tried to stand up but stumbled feeling her knees buckle under her. The room was starting to spin and Madeline was starting to feel dizzy and nauseous.

"Wow are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine," Madeline spoke trying to break free from the Bob's grip.

"Here lets get out of her, maybe go back to my place-"

"No," Madeline replied sharply jerking away from him. She held onto the stool to keep herself from falling and she was starting to see double. What the hell is happening? Madeline wondered.

Between the dizziness, the double vision, and now drowsiness, Everything around her was becoming fuzzy.

"No, I said no! No," Madeline's pleas became quieter, when she heard a distinct sound of a fist making contact with someone nose. Then her eyelids finally drooped to a close.

* * *

Blair awakened finally in the early afternoon. Blair sat up and stretched her arms out to find herself alone in Chuck's suite. She pulled the sheets off of her body and swung her legs over the bed. She then stood and slipped on one of Chuck's robes that hung on one of the hangers in his open closet. She slid it on over her bare body.

Blair glanced at the clock to see it was almost two in the afternoon. Did I really sleep in that long? Blair thought to herself, and where is Chuck?

Blair peeked inside the bathroom to find it empty and checked the whole suite. Where was that Basshole? Blair thought irritation pulsing through her veins.

Blair then noticed a piece of paper on the nightstand and Blair realized it wasn't their anymore. Blair picked it up and read it. It was a note from Chuck.

_Blair,_

_I'm sorry to have left you but you looked so peaceful in your sleep and I didn't want to wake you. I have some unfinished business to take care of and we'll talk later. _

_Chuck_

Talk later? How later? Blair wondered to herself.

Blair picked up her cell phone and called Chuck. She waited as the phone kept ringing until it reached his voice mail.

"Hello, this is Chuck Ba-"

Blair hung up and huffed to herself. She didn't want to seem too needy but she wanted to talk to him. Find out what he meant about "unfinished business".

Blair's thumbs flew across her cell phone's buttons as she sent a text message saying where are you? Better to play dumb then have to ask directly.

_**I'm at home, I left a note.**_

_**-C**_

_**Oh I found it. So what does this unfinished business entail?**_

_**-B**_

_**Nothing. it's been taken care of.**_

_**-C**_

Blair sighed frustrated, what happened to being honest with each other? There was no smarmy or witty response with his texts. Was something wrong? Blair thought.

_**Is everything ok?**_

_**-B**_

Blair waited for a response.

_**Everything is fine.**_

_**-C **_

_**Are you at home alone?**_

_**-B**_

_**Yes. Why?**_

_**-C**_

Blair knew she had to see him. Something was defiantly not right.

**Nothing just wondering. **

**-B**

Blair slipped her phone back into her purse and took a nice hot shower and changed into an outfit she brought the night before so she didn't have to wear the same outfit two days in a row. Talk about disgusting.

Blair exited the suite leaving it in complete disarray except picking up the things that were hers. It wasn't her mess to clean up; that's what the maids were for. It's their job, they should work for it.

* * *

Madeline woke up the next morning to find out that she wasn't at home. Madeline opened her eyes and jolted upward. She completely regretted doing such movement as she clutched her head which was throbbing. She took note that she was on a couch in a lavish apartment a thick blanket wrapped over her body.

What happened to make her feel this way? More important, where was she?

"Thank god your awake," Madeline's thoughts were interrupted and Nate Archibald appeared in front of her.

"Nate?" Madeline asked. What was she doing in Nate's apartment?

Nate handed her two tablets and a glass of water, "Are you okay? It looks like you could use these."

"I guess and I defiantly do need them, thanks," She gulped down the water and Advil tablets feeling better to be hydrated. She set down the glass on the coffee table, and sat upright on the couch, "What happened last night?"

All Madeline could remember was Chuck telling her he'd had an affair, and going for a drink. Some guy was hitting on her and then everything went fuzzy.

"You don't remember?" Nate asked taking a seat on the couch beside her.

"No the last thing I remember was someone punching another and then everything went fuzzy. How did I end up here?" Madeline glanced around the apartment.

"Well I saw that guy who wasn't Chuck coming onto you and I kind of got in a fight with him. I brought you here because I didn't think Chuck would want to see you in this state. You weren't yourself last night. That guy slipped something in your drink," Nate explained.

Madeline absorbed Nate's explanation. How could I be so stupid? Madeline thought to herself. Between miscarrying, losing her husband and getting drugged; yesterday defiantly was the worst day of her life. Everything went wrong and Madeline lost it all.

"Oh my god," Madeline said quietly, gripping her head in her hands, her elbows balancing on her thighs.

"Hey," Nate interjected rubbing soft circles on her back, "Are you sure you're okay?"

Madeline looked into his blue concerned eyes, "No I'm not," She confessed.

"Why were you at that bar alone last night, with a suitcase no less? Did something happen with Chuck?"

"Yes I'm moving out."

"What?" Nate asked confused, "Why?"

"I always know how to pick the bad guys to date. Well the thing is, Chuck- well he-he," Madeline didn't want to say the worlds fearing that they'd finally become true and a reality.

"Had an affair," Madeline spoke looking away from Nate, avoiding his reaction trying to save herself from more humiliation.

"What? are you serious?"

Madeline nodded.

"I can't believe that son of a bitch," Nate spoke anger rising through him.

"Nate don't worry about it, it's not your problem-"

"With who?"

Who do you think? Madeline wanted to say, "Blair."

"Figures."

"What do you mean?"

"Well they do have a history together-wait you knew that didn't you?"

"Not really. Chuck never spoke much of her. I had a feeling that there was something more than he was letting on. Nate what is their history?"

"Well I'm not supposed to tell," Nate replied.

"Come on, I want to know," Madeline pressed.

"Well it started one night at this burlesque club called Victrola…" Nate explained the whole story of Chuck and Blair up until the car accident. Madeline felt herself accept some understanding for Chuck's actions-but that still didn't make them right and she was going to make sure that he wasn't going to get away with it.

"Look I know right now you don't want to talk to him, but it would be best now to get all your stuff and Matthews. Do you have a place to stay?"

Madeline assessed what Nate was asking. She wasn't ready to tell her mother yet about this situation, "I'll just stay at a hotel preferably of a franchise like the Hilton instead of you know."

"I understand but you can stay here if you want, I have plenty of room for you and Matthew," Nate offered.

"Sure, thanks Nate," a grin slipped on her face of gratitude.

"Now I know you're going to object to this, but I think it'll be better if you get your belongs and Matthews today. With any luck no one will be home."

"I don't know Nate- It's too soon for me-"

"But what about all the stuff for Matthew?"

"He's at my mother's right now and she's probably wondering what happened," Madeline babbled out loud," Fine we'll go get the stuff and then go pick up Matthew but I'm not going alone."

"Of course you're not, If Chuck's there I have a word of two to say to him. Okay?"

"Okay," Madeline slowly nodded.

* * *

Chuck heard the sound of the elevator chime and open. He must be delirious- or maybe he'd had a bottle too many. Who would ever want to see him at a time like this?

Chuck turned his head to see Blair standing there. He spun away from her on the kitchen stool. She did not need to see him like this. Now was the time he'd wanted to be alone. He deserved to be.

"Chuck," Blair came rushing to his side. He should have known from all her text messages that she was going to see him.

"What?" Chuck snapped.

Blair looked a little taken aback at his rudeness and Chuck instantly regretted it. He just flew off the handle a little too quickly.

"I'm sorry Blair I didn't mean to snap at you. Now is not a good time to consult me right now."

"It's fine. Are you…okay?" Blair asked. Chuck turned his head to see a look of worry on her face.

"Well… I told Madeline today about what happened."

Blair seemed to light up to the new knowledge, "That's great! Now we can-"

"You don't get it do you?" Chuck cut her off in disbelief.

"Get what?" Blair snapped becoming agitated.

"You think this is just all going to go away in a blink of an eye and that no one will be impacted by this. Well you're wrong. This isn't going to end up in a fairytale ending that you always wanted."

"Chuck I've told you I don't care about that anymore-"

"I've known you forever Blair and that isn't the case. This will hurt my family not to mention if this leaks to the press it could ruin Bass Industries, everything." Chuck noticed that Blair winced when he said family.

"Well it wasn't just my fault Chuck! Don't go blaming this on me. All I want is to be with you and all you're doing is making up excuses to not make that happen!" Blair's spoke with fury. Tears threatened to spill from her eyes but she held them back," So you've finally been honest with Madeline. What else is holding us back? I just don't know what to do anymore," she concluded.

Blair turned and started to walk towards the elevator when it dinged again. Two people appeared coming around the corner and Chuck swore it was the last two people he expected to see at this moment. Madeline stood there arms crossed with Nate right behind her looking equally as tense.

Madeline finally broke the tension filled air, "You've got to be kidding me."

* * *

A/N: So? What do you think? Thoughts? Opinions? Review!


	13. The Unwanted

A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait but I finally have had time to write again! I hope you enjoy and please review! It's a great boost of inspiration for me!

Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl or any of its characters and any movie references made in this chapter

Chapter 13: The Unwanted

* * *

Madeline stormed between Blair and Chuck, "I just came to pick up the rest of Matthews as well as my last possessions. Don't let me interrupt you two," Madeline made a beeline for the bedrooms and slammed the door behind her.

Chuck looked in Nate's direction to see his best friend glaring at him. "Chuck could I talk to you alone?"

Chuck glanced at Blair giving her a look that meant please leave. Blair only nodded and walked in the direction of the bedrooms. That can't be good; Chuck thought to himself but knew it was useless to try to stop her.

Chuck turned to face Nate," You wanted to talk?"

Nate stepped towards him, "What the hell is wrong with you man? How could you do that to Madeline?"

Chuck sighed, great now he had to listen to Nate bitch him out. "Nate it wasn't like that-"

"What are you talking about? What could it have been like?"

"You of all people would know Nate-"Chuck felt Nate's fist shatter his jaw. Chuck stumbled back an explosion of pain erupting in his jaw.

"Listen to me, don't you even think about ever going near Madeline or Matthew again, are we clear?"

"Clear as mud," Chuck muttered but Nate couldn't hear. Who was he to stop him from not seeing his son?

"You can't tell me to stay away from my son, Nate. This whole situation doesn't even involve you."

"I just did, if you don't I'll-"

"You'll do what Nate?"

"You'll see," Nate finished. He clearly couldn't back up his threat.

I'm so scared, Chuck wanted to say. But he wasn't really. What could Nate do? He'd get over it like when they'd usually fight. It's a guy thing.

Madeline appeared from the bedrooms baby clothes and toys in hand. Without as much as a glance both Nate and Madeline disappeared down the hall and into the elevator.

* * *

At the same time, Blair opened the door to see Madeline opening the drawers furiously emptying them into big bags on the carpeted floor.

Madeline turned and dumped some baby toys into one of the almost now overflowing bags. She then looked up and noticed Blair was in the room, Madeline scoffed and turned her back on her.

Blair had a sense of realization She understood how her father now felt when he made the decision to leave them. He was just following his heart and isn't that all that matters?

Madeline slammed the set of drawers angrily. Apparently not.

"Madeline, I'm," what was she going to say sorry for stealing your husband and ruining your family? Blair didn't even have the opportunity to finish her sentence.

"Don't even start with me Blair," Madeline stopped and looked up from what she was doing, locking eyes with Blair.

Blair was a little taken aback by Madeline's harshness and continued quietly and calmly, "I'm sorry for all of that has happened over the past few months. The way that it was handled from the beginning was wrong."

Madeline placed her hands on her hips, "do you really think I care Blair? Do you think that is going to change anything? I don't even know you. You took away my husband, my family, my life here and you expect me to forgive you? An apology from you means nothing!"

Blair felt her anger start to pulse through her veins," your life? Well let me tell you this Madeline, this here," Blair motioned around the room," Was supposed to be mine! Chuck never loved you; you were just the filler because he thought I was gone from his life forever! We never even broke up so if you think you're the only one hurting here your wrong. How do you think it felt to see the person you love with somebody else? I was trying to be nice and apologize and you won't even accept that!"

"How could I accept an apology from the other woman? My husband cheated on me. He knew how much trust meant to me. He knew about how many bad relationships I've been in and have been hurt by it. You've never been cheated on so you could never understand what I'm feeling."

"That's not true! I do know how that feels because you're little friend Nate cheated on me with my best friend. My dad cheated on my mom with a male model. If anyone knows how you're feeling its me."

Madeline shook her head, "That doesn't matter. It doesn't mean you had to do it too. Your one of them now," Madeline picked up her bags and cross checked to see if she'd forgotten anything.

Blair stood there stunned. The hatred of those last words stuck to her like glue. She was one of them now.

Blair watched Madeline leave the room and Blair followed her slowly the words still setting in. Eyes starting to water, mouth dry, emotion gone. She was one of them now.

* * *

Blair walked slowly towards Chuck as if she'd been slapped. She noticed him nursing himself with a glass of ice pressed against his cheek. It looked like it was already starting to bruise.

"Are you okay?" Chuck asked his concern for her evident in his eyes.

Blair just nodded but tears started pouring from her eyes telling him otherwise. Chuck pulled Blair close to him and hugged her. He'd never been one to do this before but for Blair he always made an exception. He rubbed her back soothingly, "It's going to be okay Blair."

Blair sniffled and pulled away facing him. "It's not going to be okay Chuck."

Chuck's hands still holding Blair's sides tensed and his gaze hardened, "What are you talking about Blair?"

"This is my entire fault don't you see? If I just moved on and-"

"No, no, no. Blair, it's not your fault. You know we're inevitable Blair. I've changed so much because of you. There have just been obstacles in our way."

"So Madeline was just an obstacle then?"

"Well… I guess if you put it that way."

Blair pushed herself out of Chuck's grasp, "I can't believe you. Don't you hear yourself? Don't you feel bad about any of this?"

"Of course I feel bad Blair!" Chuck's voice rose in volume," Do you think I intentionally wanted to hurt my family? Of course not! I wanted you. Whatever it might have seemed that I was happy I wasn't over those years I thought you were gone! I did many things I'm not proud of and all I wanted was to get out of that hole and dug myself into. Look it doesn't matter about that, I'm sorry that I dragged you into this just don't blame yourself Blair."

"I can't help but do just that," Blair said quietly weeping ever so gently.

"Blair please stop it-"

"No you stop. Chuck I don't think we should see each other anymore," Blair's eyes looked right through him.

Chuck stood there dumbfounded," What? Blair stop," Blair turned to start walking to the elevator.

"Blair, Blair! Stop," Chuck walked quickly towards her and turned her around so she was facing him, "Stop. Blair please," Chuck's voice cracked, "Don't – don't leave me again."

Tears kept streaming from Blair's eyes a sad smile on her face, "It's for the best Chuck."

The elevator door slide open and Blair pried Chuck's arms away and stepped into the elevator. She pressed the button for the ground floor level.

Chuck looked at her just like the time she threw the flowers in the elevator when he was apologizing to her for calling her his wife and making it the ugliest word in the world. He felt shattered. The first time he didn't let her in. The second time he did. This time he felt one hundred times more pain.

"Goodbye Chuck," Blair concluded, not making eye contact with him. The elevator doors closed leaving Chuck alone.

He stood there motionless. Karma was a bitch.

* * *

"Goodnight Matthew," Madeline cooed as she kissed his forehead goodnight. She took the baby monitor and closed the door quietly behind her.

The crib was one of the few things Madeline left behind considering she couldn't have carried it out the door this past afternoon. Thankfully Nate purchased one and put it together for Matthew to sleep in this evening.

Madeline padded back to the living room where Nate sat awaiting her.

"How's the crib?"

"Well, I don't want to jinx it, but so far-knock on wood- he seems comfortable in it," Madeline replied taking a seat beside Nate on the couch.

"I'm sorry for today," Nate started.

Madeline shook her head, "Don't be. I needed to go back there one last time. Of course it would be my luck that they were there but I needed to do it."

"That's good. Most people here would be mapping out their revenge by now," Nate joked.

"Yeah, I think I'm a little more mature then that," Madeline replied.

"At least someone is around here. The upper east side could use more people like you."

"Well it would be nice but it's filled with all the Chuck and Blair's of the world," Madeline joked.

"Yeah let's not even waste another breath on those two. Come on, why don't we watch a movie or something? To get your mind off everything?"

"Sure why not? I haven't seen a good movie in a while."

"And since you are my guest you get to make me suffer through any chick flick you like."

"Well you're lucky because I'm not that into chick flicks."

"Where have you been all my life?" Nate joked.

Madeline laughed. It felt good to express this emotion instead of anger or hatred she'd been feeling the past few days.

"I just find them unrealistic and I can't help but sometimes roll my eyes whenever the guy does something to get the girls attention. I mean half that stuff that the guys do to get attention; it just would never happen. I mean of course I'll watch them and some of them are pretty good, but most not so much. I guess I prefer a movie that is moving and has a good message. And I do like a good action scene."

"Thank god because if you chose a _Twilight_ movie that most girls were crazy about when we were teenagers I think I would have to say no."

"Never watched them, never plan to watch them. Anyway you choose. I will watch anything but a horror movie."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, defiantly. Surprise me."

"Okay now I know this is going to sound bad but I'm going to put on my favorite movie of all time. Well one of them. Have you ever seen _The Dark Knight_? "

"Oh yes- well part of it. I missed the first half of it but I watched the rest a long time ago a few years after it was released. That was pretty good from what I remember."

"Just good?"

"Well, Heath Ledger did play the joker pretty well. I'll let you know when I see the whole movie this time."

"You'll love it."

"I'll be the judge of that."

* * *

Blair entered her penthouse almost lifelessly. She was a terrible person. She was so selfish in becoming involved with Chuck again that she didn't realize who this would hurt or anything. She brought this on.

The tears had finally stopped rolling down her cheeks and Blair ended the emotional mess she had become today. Blair couldn't help but think that she was one of them now. She needed to pay the price now. She was now the other woman.

Blair couldn't help but think; all I wanted was to come back to Chuck and finally be together. Permanently. But because of that stupid accident she got into it messed up everything.

Blair picked up the nearby phone in the kitchen. She checked the address book to find her father's number from France. Luckily it had not changed since she was in her coma.

Blair dialed the number and waited hearing it ring. Blair then realized she hadn't accounted for the time difference but she didn't care. If anyone could understand the situation she was in right now, her father would.

"Hello?" A groggy voice spoke from the other line.

"Daddy?" Blair questioned hoping she didn't have to talk to Roman.

She heard him sigh from the other end," Blairbear you know its three o'clock in the morning here. What's wrong?" Blair looked out the window near the kitchen to see the sun starting to set. She had completely and utterly blocked out everything that was going on around her but she couldn't see anything else.

"I just wanted to talk to you, I haven't heard from you in a while," Blair said casually not wanting to give herself away.

"Blairbear, if you're calling at this hour there must be something wrong. I'm awake now, so tell me what's wrong."

"Well… it's not about me per say, but my friend she's been going through a rough time," Blair never wanted to admit to her father what she did so in Blair Waldorf fashion she did what she always did; pin the blame on someone else.

"You called me because of your friend?"Harold replied clearly irritated and not believing it.

"Bear, if you're going to tell me what's going on with your friend and really tell me what's happening with you save yourself the trouble of finding names and everything to go along with your story. What did you do Blair," Harold asked sternly. As a lawyer Harold knew when to talk, when to listen and with Blair he's heard her use this tactic to tell him about something she did before.

Blair recounted the story since she left the hospital feeling a big sense of relief to be telling this to someone else. Someone not involved.

"Daddy, I didn't mean to do this, I feel terrible. But I love him just like you did with Roman when you left us."

"Blair I never left your mother or you because I didn't love you. I left because I followed my heart. I'll always love your mother but just not in that way anymore. But I'll admit what I did was wrong and I handled it terribly."

"I know Dad, but I just feel like it's my fault that I ruined a family and that Chuck's son Matthew will never be able to have the family he deserves."

"Blair, I am certain that if you did not get in that car accident, Matthew would not even be here today. But you're right. He won't have the traditionally family but that's okay. From what you've said about both parents they will still want to be in his life and will have to learn to make it work. "

"Daddy?"

"What is it Blairbear?"

"Do you ever regret leaving Mom and I?"

"Blairbear, I can't say this enough but I love you and your mother-"

"Do you?"

"No. I had to follow my heart Blairbear. I think it might be time for you to do the same."

Blair realized that they'd been on the phone for over two hours and knew it was time to say goodbye.

"Thanks daddy. I'm so glad I was able to tell you. I just thought that you would understand."

"I do Blairbear but we all must correct our mistakes. And this will just take some time to heal."

"Thanks daddy, I'm going to go let you get some sleep. Sorry for the late call by the way."

"Don't worry about it Blair. But I'll be expecting a visit from you soon."

"I will defiantly keep that in mind," Blair replied, "Goodnight daddy."

"Goodnight Blairbear."

Blair hung up and hugged the phone feeling much better then before the call. Lighter even.

Even though she still felt this ache in her heart when it came to Chuck, her mood had lifted.

Blair made her way up to her bedroom undressed and into her pajamas and headed straight to her bed. Sure she lost her best friend, the love of her life, and everything in between but Blair Waldorf never gives up. Just like Gone with the Wind, tomorrow is another day.

* * *

A/N: So? What did you think? Thoughts? Opinions? Review!


	14. Good Luck Chuck

A/N: Thanks for the reviews everyone! Here's the next update so please let me know your thoughts on this chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl or any of its characters

* * *

Chapter 14: Good Luck Chuck

It had been two weeks since the confession or destruction day as Chuck would call it. In that time it gave Chuck plenty of time to think about his actions. As per usual he screwed up again. He was just a screw up to begin with.

Chuck poured himself his third-maybe fourth glass of scotch. He'd lost count but that didn't matter. He'd been having thoughts. Thoughts of doing the same thing he'd been ashamed of doing since Blair was gone.

Before he could stop the nightmare of what almost happened it came back to haunt him.

_Chuck stumbled through the elevator doors. He was in his usual drunken state that he'd been in for months now. _

_Ever since she had left him, he'd felt this pain like never before. It was his fault anyway. He was the one who told her to go in the limo that led to her leaving him. _

_Just like everyone else he loved did. It was his fault and he'd never been the same since. _

_Everyone had deserted him now. Well he turned them away in actuality. Sure he met another look a like-her name was Madeline. But she could never be the same as her. _

_If there was only one way to not feel the pain anymore. A dark thought entered Chuck's impaired mind and before he knew it he made his way to the bathroom. He turned on the bathtub taps and watched the water fill a couple inches shy of the brim. _

_I just need to punish myself, Chuck thought. It's my fault after all. Chuck knew she wasn't dead yet, but he knew it was only a matter of time._

_Chuck striped out of his clothes and ste__pped into__ lukewarm temperatured water. He felt his heartbeat quicken at what he was going to do__. He lied back until everything but his face was touching the water. He slouched further into the water until he was completely underwater. He was holding his breath for over ten seconds when he was running out of air. He opened his mouth to find his lungs starting to fill with water. _

_Chuck panicking shot up out of the water coughing heavily. He chickened out. _

_Chuck felt the same reaction as he did when he was on the rooftop of Victrola shortly after his father passed._

_But she had been there to stop him. She wasn't now until he heard someone calling him._

"_Chuck?"A feminine voice called._

_Immediately he knew it wasn't her but Chuck jumped out of the tub and wrapped his wet body into a plush bath robe. He slipped on his slippers and stepped out of the bathroom and into the main living area to come face to face with Madeline._

Chuck knew that if Madeline hadn't showed up, he would have gone through with what he'd originally wanted to do to himself. She did save him-unknowingly though. But Chuck vowed not to tell anyone. It would show that he was weak and he wanted to take the easy way out.

Thank god he didn't or else he would have never found out that Blair would have been okay.

Chuck knew he needed to be punished. He was at fault. But it wasn't fair. He didn't know that Blair would ever be okay again. He never knew she'd come back.

So he rebuilt from the remains of his life and then screwed that up too. Can't I do anything right? Chuck thought to himself.

Chuck thought back to what his stepsister had told him. Fight for her. As hard as it is for Chuck to admit this, but Serena was right. That doesn't happen often either.

Chuck knew in his heart that he wanted Blair. She was the one he wanted to have the family with. And he could very well do that. He would never abandoned Matthew, but he could expand his family.

He just had to fight for her. That's the thing with Blair. If you work hard enough for her, you could win her over. It just takes time.

Chuck set his glass of unfinished scotch on his desk. It was time for once and for all to fight for the woman he loves most. Blair.

* * *

"Mama!" Matthew called clearly in distress.

Madeline came into the room to see Matthew in his swing set.

"Aw what is it baby?"

"Poopoo," Matthew answered.

"Really? That's wonderful," Madeline said sarcastically. Now that Matthew was starting to learn more and more words she had to be extra careful as to what she said.

She took Matthew out of the swing and walked down to the make shift nursery room. As Madeline changed Matthew's diaper her mind couldn't help but wander, as to what would happen in the future with Matthew and the whole divorce thing. She told her parents a week ago and it didn't exactly go as planned. Well it didn't go very well at all.

"You both seemed so happy!" Her mother had said.

Her father told her that he'd give Chuck a piece of his mind the next time he saw him.

Madeline pictured that and shrugged the thought. That wouldn't be too pretty, Madeline thought. Her father was pretty protective considering all the bad relationships she'd be in but what could she say? She had a knack for picking all the bad guys.

Madeline finished putting on a fresh diaper on Matthew and exited the room to be greeted by Nate.

Matthew at first didn't take such a liking to Nate but had since warmed up to him. He called him "Nay" like the sound a horse made because he couldn't pronounce the "t" sound yet. It was cute.

"Nay!" Matthew cried.

"Hey there buddy!" Nate said. Madeline handed Matthew to him.

Matthew started poking Nate's face and starting talking in his adorable baby talk. Nate nodded pretending like he understood the infant completely with whatever he was saying.

"Foo! Foo!" Matthew chanted.

Madeline checked her watch to see it was almost six o'clock. Just around Matthew's supper time.

"I'll feed him if you want," Nate offered. Now Matthew was transitioning into eating food instead of just breast milk.

"Sure," Madeline agreed. Nate had been really helpful to her over the past couple of weeks. If there were any problems he always jumped in to help. Madeline thought he was a real life saver that way. And she really appreciated it.

The three of them entered the kitchen and Nate put Matthew into his highchair. He took a small bottle of mushed peas and took a mini spoon. Madeline fastened a bib around Matthew's neck.

"Open wide buddy. Are we going to play the train game today?" Nate talked to Matthew.

After Matthew was done and surprising ate more then he wore, Madeline took Matthew into the family room. She set him on the rug and let him play with his toys. Madeline and Nate sat on the couch watching him when Madeline told Nate," Thank you for everything the past couple of weeks. You really helped me when I needed it and you really didn't have to do that."

"No I did. I could tell it was hard for you and I knew as your friend that I needed to be there for you."

"I really appreciate it Nate."

"No worries and don't worry you can stay as long as you like," Nate said answering the one question on Madeline's mind.

For someone who was usually clueless, Nate did have a few moments of sharpness.

"Thanks."

"Mama," Matthew called.

Madeline stood and walked towards the infant. She crouched down to her son and picked him up in her arms.

"Play," he demanded.

"Some things never change," Madeline chuckled to herself.

* * *

Blair sat concentrated on the paperwork spread out in front of her when she heard a knock on her door. It had been two weeks since the whole fiasco, and Blair was feeling better. She had gotten a couple cases to work on which kept her busy and had spent some time with some co-workers as well as her mother since this was her last week in town before she jetted off to Paris tomorrow.

Blair glanced up from her work to see Serena in her doorway.

Blair scrunched her eyebrows together," What are you doing here?"

"Call me crazy but I came to see you. To talk."

"What is there left to talk about with us?" Blair questioned her inner ice queen coming out.

Serena took a few steps into her room," I want to apologize."

"Go on," Blair replied.

"I'm sorry for meddling in your personal life. I-I know you trusted me when you told me those secrets in confidence and I shouldn't have blackmailed you into telling the truth. I truly am sorry Blair whether you accept it or not. "

Blair realized that her old self would make her work harder for her forgiveness. She wasn't a "New Blair" or anything. But she has moved on from doing that. Grown up just a baby step you could say.*

It's just, Blair simply didn't have the energy anymore. She now had more important issues at hand and she did miss her best friend. Just a little bit.

She'd be a little more careful next time in what she said to her best friend but she could forgive her.

"I forgive you and I'm sorry for… my behavior," Blair answered.

Serena smiled brightly," Thank goodness, because I was really beginning to miss my best friend!"

Blair got up and they both hugged each other. "Me too S. Me too."

* * *

Another week had passed and Chuck began to immerse himself in his work. He knew he first needed to give Blair some time to "lick her wounds," and knew it was best for Madeline too.

Chuck was sorting through some paperwork when he came across an envelope that came from Madeline. Chuck had been expecting this and wasn't entirely shocked but he was still a little sad about it. He was fond of Madeline you could say, but he just didn't love her in that way like he did with Blair.

She didn't deserve any of this crap he put on her, but she was fighting through it. Chuck always got the vibe that Madeline was always a strong girl, and he always liked a strong girl to be with. And there was no other time that Chuck thought she proved how strong she was; until right now.

Chuck opened the yellow sealed envelop to find the divorce papers. He knew she was going to make a mint off of him but she didn't even need the money seeing as she made plenty on her own.

Chuck read through some of the requests to see that she wanted full custody of Matthew. That didn't surprise Chuck but he didn't agree with it. He still had every right to see his son and he still intended to be a better father then his was.

Chuck shoved the papers away making note that he'd be in contact with his lawyer and continued working through his paperwork.

Chuck looked over at the clock on his desk to see it was almost six. He felt his stomach grumble and knew it would be another night for room service.

Chuck wished he could just call Blair but maybe it would be too soon. It would be better if he went to see her in person but maybe if he gave her something it would be the best place to start. Maybe if he gave her flowers of something to not just Blair-but Madeline too- it could just be the start to clear this all up for once and for all.

Chuck picked up his phone and paged Gina.

"Gina I need a bouquet of Peonies and a bouquet of Daisies please. Send the cards in so I can sign them and I'll tell you where to send them."

Chuck knew that flowers were the best option to please a girl. He knew that Blair's favorite flowers were peonies and Madeline's were Daisies.

Chuck then knew the next best course of action was to wait a couple of days and then go see them. Talk to each of them to work everything out. Hopefully.

Gina completed the task and Chuck signed the cards. He told her where each bouquet needed to be sent and Chuck felt content.

He was actually doing something he felt was a step in the right direction. Who would ever have thought that Chuck Bass was capable of this? Sometimes Chuck even surprised himself.

Chuck left the office spending another night alone but felt a bit better. Things were going to get better. Chuck was determined to get in control of his life again and this would only be the beginning. Chuck Bass was back.

* * *

A/N: So? What did you think? Thoughts? Opinons? Please Review!


	15. One Missed Love

A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys! They totally inspire me to update faster so thanks for all the comments! I hope you enjoy this chapter and I'd love a review at the end too!

Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl or any of its characters

* * *

Chapter 15: One Missed Love

The next day Madeline awakened to the arrival of a bouquet of flowers. Nate left for work already in the morning and Madeline found herself enjoying the peace and quiet of his apartment.

Madeline approached the flowers to see they were wrapped with a lovely yellow ribbon. Someone that knew her pretty well would know that daisies were her favourite flowers.

She picked them up and carried them to the kitchen to be put in a vase when she noticed a small card inside it. She filled a vase halfway with warm water and dropped the flowers in the crystal holder.

Madeline took the card out of the daisies and opened it carefully. It said, "I'm so sorry. I hope you find it in your heart to forgive me. Chuck."

Madeline stood there thunderstruck. Why on earth would he send flowers to her? Did he actually still care about her?

That's impossible considering he wouldn't have cheated on her if he cared about her. Madeline studied the simple message curious as to why he sent it.

She heard someone enter from the elevator and looked up to see Nate.

"Hey," Madeline greeted, "Shouldn't you be at work?"

"I was but then I forgot some important papers that I need to close a deal. Say, you got the flowers huh? They were delivered here this morning. Who is it from?" Nate asked.

"Chuck of all people," Madeline returned.

"Seriously?" Nate asked in disbelief.

"Yes I am. He says –I quote- I'm so sorry. I hope you find it in your heart to forgive me. That's it."

"Wow. I never expected that from Chuck. He really must feel bad," Nate spoke not believing what he was saying.

"You know, you should tell him about the miscarriage," Nate spoke up in a moment of silence reading Madeline's thoughts.

"Yeah I know. It's just- you know what don't worry about it."

"It's okay, I have a few minutes," Nate said taking a seat at the island in the kitchen.

"I just, well I feel that if I tell him then it's really over you know. That other then Matthew there's nothing keeping us together. I just don't know if I'm ready for that yet. I'm still a little hurt-well very hurt- but I don't want to be dishonest to him anymore either. I know he was but I'm better then that. I just want this transition to happen smoothly."

Nate nodded with understanding," That's how I felt with Caroline. It didn't exactly go smoothly with the press but it's over now and I can say I'm relieved. It was really a marriage of convenience."

"You know," Nate continued, "You should go to his office thank him for the flowers maybe find the courage and tell him?" Nate suggested.

"I think that's enough ideas from you today," Madeline concluded with a hint of sarcasum.

"It' was just an idea," Nate said defending himself." Your doing really well."

"Well at what?"

"Going through this whole divorce. I think I can say you're one of the strongest girls I've met."

"Thanks," Madeline replied. She wasn't going to tell him about a few sleppless nights she has had but she had to admit to herself she was taking this better then she thought.

"I guess I got better from all my practice," Madeline retorted sarcastically. It is true though, Madeline admitted to herself.

Nate didn't have a response to that," Yeah I should be getting back to the office. They've probably wondered where I went."

"Yeah, I'll see you later then."

Nate waved and entered the elevator. Madeline fiddled with the flowers so they loosened from the bundle they came in. She knew she'd been avoiding Chuck but now she knew. It was her turn to tell the truth.

* * *

After dropping Matthew off at her mother's house for him to spend time with his grandparents, Madeline set off to the Bass Industries offices.

Madeline stepped out of the elevator to be greeted with busy workers answering phones, faxes, and each other. Madeline followed the familiar path that led to her soon to be ex husband's office to be greeted by Chuck's secretary Gina.

She told Madeline that she could go in and so she did. Madeline twisted open the door knob and closed the door quietly behind her.

Chuck looked up from what he was doing. He was on the phone but gave her a signal that he would be with her in just a minute.

"Alright Joe. I'll call back later. Thanks," Chuck hung up the phone.

"Hi Chuck," Madeline greeted formally.

"Hi," Chuck replied awkwardly. This isn't going to go too well, Madeline thought to herself as she took a seat in one of the chair's facing Chuck.

"Did you like the flowers?" Chuck asked.

"They were lovely. Thank you. To be honest, I wasn't expecting them from you of all people."

"Yeah," Chuck closed a couple files and uncluttered his desk," Most people thought that too."

"Look, Madeline whether you want to hear this or not I truly am sorry and I really feel bad for my actions. I just want what's best for Matthew and I don't want to fight or not see each other anymore. And especially with the other one on the way."

Madeline felt her cheeks flush slightly but she exhaled what she realized was a held in breath slowly.

"You really hurt me Chuck. I can't forgive you in a matter of seconds. Something like this will just take time. I understand that you want Matthew in your life and I think we could work something out," Madeline paused and then continued on, "I think its best if we can work out a schedule for the custody of Matthew. No matter how much anger I have in me right now, I'll set aside my feelings for Matthew if you do the same." Madeline thought of the secret she had been withholding from him. Now seemed like a good time to finally let go. Madeline realized looking into her ex's eyes, he never did love. He never would. Sure they had a family together but he had it with the wrong woman.

"Chuck, there has been something I've been meaning to tell you. You see before this thing happened I went to the doctor for a checkup on the baby."

"Is everything alright?" Chuck asked genuinely concerned.

"Yes-well it's just that I had a miscarriage," Madeline finally revealed to him.

"Wait when did this happen?"

"Shortly before you told me about the affair-"Madeline stopped in mid sentence seeing the remorse in Chuck's eyes. She knew he probably thought this was his fault.

"It's not your fault Chuck. Things like this can happen spontaneously, and the possibility of a miscarriage at the time I was pregnant happens quite often for some woman. And it did for me. Everything is fine and there is nothing to worry about," Madeline paused," That's what I wanted to tell you that night when you told me you know."

Chuck didn't say anything but he appeared to be absorbing what she had just told him, "You're sure your health is not affected right?"

"Yes, the doctor ran many tests. I'm fine now."

"Good-I don't mean the miscarriage- that you're alright. Thanks for telling me."

"So now that I told you what I needed to say, there is not reason to keep you longer."

"Wait- Madeline- is it possible if I could spend a day with Matthew?"

"Of course. He's at my mother's right now but maybe I can drop him off here tomorrow?"

Chuck nodded in agreement, "Defiantly. Thank you."

"You haven't seen him in quite a long time. I can't exactly deny him time from his own dad now could I?"

"I'm glad you didn't."

"I'll be going," Madeline stood to leave. She clutched her purse in one hand, the door handle in the other and a realization finally hit her, "You've always loved her haven't you?"

Madeline turned to face him but he didn't say anything," It's written all over your face. Well I hope I will finally find that some day," Madeline turned back around and opened the door closing it shut behind her. He always did. And she was the stupid one not to notice.

C/M She goes to see him "Did you like the flowers? M tells him about the miscarriage

* * *

Blair awakened the same morning feeling refreshed. She tossed the covers away from her body slipped on her slippers and padded to her windows opening the curtains a bright light filling the room. She stretched feeling relief on her tension filled muscles and padded down the spiral staircase in search for her breakfast.

Blair noticed a bouquet of peonies sitting on the round table closest to the stairway. Curiosity getting the best of her she walked towards it and picked them up. She immediately noticed there was a card stuck in the flowers and without delay she took the card and opened it. In it it said, "Blair. Please give me a second chance. Well make it third or fourth even. I'm so sorry for everything. Hopefully one day you'll forgive me. Please call me if you do. Chuck."

Blair was taken aback by this jester but that was Chuck's signature thing. He knows from past experiences that flowers don't cut it. Blair went to her purse and pulled out her cell phone dialing the devil himself. She wasn't ready to forgive him yet but she should at least thank him for the flowers. A new thing she was also trying being nice.

After the fifth ring it went straight to voicemail. Blair left a short message of thanks and went to the kitchen.

A few minutes later Blair heard her phone buzzing on the counter. She picked it up and it was the devil himself.

"Hello?" She answered on the third ring.

"Waldorf. I'm just returning your call."

"Oh yes. Well thank you for the lovely flowers."

"I'm glad you like them. Listen how would you like to have dinner tonight?"

Blair was taken aback from his straight to the point attitude.

"Thank you for the offer Bass but I'm already having dinner with someone else."

"With who? I'm sure you can cancel."

"Not for you Bass. And relax," Blair noticed his jealously right away, "I'm only having dinner with Serena."

"Oh good," Blair noticed he sounded relieved.

"Maybe some other time Bass."

"Tomorrow sound good to you?"

Blair chuckled,"A little eager are we Bass?"

"I'm just fighting for my woman," Chuck returned.

Blair felt her heart warm after this comment. This time he was fighting for her. Not because someone told him, but because he wanted too.

"Well I'll let you know when I'm available."

"That could mean never Waldorf."

"True but when It comes to you Bass that's never been the case," Blair hung up the phone and got ready for her day. Smirking to herself she felt a smile form on her face. Even when she told him no, it still meant yes to him. He never listened and she still loved that about him.

* * *

Later that evening, Blair and Serena went to this new restaurant called "The Charcoal."

"So," Serena began excitedly. "I have big news to tell you."

"Really? Spill," Blair said genuinely interested.

"Dan proposed and I said yes!" Serena blurted out. "We set a date and I'm getting married next month!"

"Wait what?" Blair asked clearly not comprehending what Serena had just told her.

"Dan proposed. See," Serena showed off the ring he gave her. It was maybe a fifth of a carat and seemed generic but Serena seemed to be thrilled about it.

"That's great S! When did he propose?"

"A couple nights ago. It was so romantic B, he set up dinner with candles and…" Blair tuned out after that and the rest of what Serena was explaining to her.

After Serena finished explaining the proposal Blair asked," Have you started planning yet?"

"No not yet," Serena replied.

"Then what are you waiting for? If you want to have your dream wedding Serena in one month we need to start planning and stat!"

"B, calm down we have a month, that's plenty of time."

"Serena, I'm not going to let you elope in some Brooklyn dump like your mom did with the other Humphrey. We need all the time we can get. Everyone that's anyone worth hiring is booked months-years in advance. We need to start planning tonight," Blair commanded, "We'd better pay the check and brew lots of coffee we have no time to waste!"

* * *

The next day, after Madeline dropped Matthew off, Chuck took the afternoon off to spend time with his son at the park. Chuck remembered all his nannies bringing him here when he was little. He was always a lonely kid, being surrounded by grown ups all the time.

Chuck strolled the stroller. Matthew was still too small to play on the playground but Chuck felt a little fresh air wouldn't do any harm. Chuck knew it must have been an odd sight to most strangers around but he didn't care.

Chuck thought back to when Madeline told him she miscarried. The first thing he felt was sadness. That the baby couldn't survive and that he'll never know what that kid could have been. He kept telling himself what Madeline told him, it isn't your fault. This happened before the shit hit the fan really.

The one good thing was that it was one less thing for him to worry about. Amidst everything else it was one less thing.

The selfish side of Chuck's mind kept saying now the chances of being with Blair are better. He ignored it because of how bad it must sound that he even thought of that. Chuck shook the thought away but his thoughts strayed to Blair.

The phone call he received and returned turned out well and Chuck made it clear how serious he was about wanting her. He knew he wasn't going to give up now and he was going to keep going. For his children's sake and for his sake.

Chuck approached the limo waiting at the curb. He unstrapped Matthew from the stroller and packed it away and hopped in the car. He placed his son in the car seat and fastened the seat belt securely.

"Dada!" Matthew called.

"So, I was thinking we can go home eat and then play with all your toys. "

Matthew just looked at him, pretending to understand what he was saying.

"It's time to spend some guy time with your not so old man. I know there are some grey hairs starting to grow in but that's what hair dye is for," Chuck kissed Matthew's forehead and told Arthur where to go. Finally, he was spending a night without just his thoughts. He was spending it with his son. And it was a refreshing change.

* * *

A/N:So what did you think? Thoughts? Opinions? Please Review!


	16. The Ex Effect

A/N: Sorry for the wait. School started and my life became crazy again. Thanks for all the reviews and the good news is that the rest of the chapters in this story are finished and will be coming out shortly!

Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl or any of its characters

* * *

Chapter 16: The Ex Effect

A few more weeks went by and fall had begun to roll in. Blair had been helping Serena plan her wedding which was planned to occur next week.

"I told you, you better have those flowers ready by next week or it'll be the last delivery you'll ever make!" Blair ended the call to be met with Serena.

"Angry much?" Serena commented.

"S, if you want to have the perfect wedding you've always wanted on such short notice, you need to be a little forceful with these people," Blair justified her actions.

"I understand but I don't think yelling at them is the best um way. B, just calm down this isn't even your wedding!"

"Sorry S, It's just planning a wedding on short notice isn't easy! In order to get all the best it requires several months waiting as preparation."

"Look B, you know Dan. He doesn't care whether Bobby Flay cooks the meal or someone in culinary school cooks it. We're not going for extravagant here," Serena explained to her best friend.

"Sure that's what Humpty Dumpty wants but S, what do you want? Come on! It's your wedding day for crying out loud you only get to do it once-hopefully- but you know Dan doesn't care as long as you two elope. So why not go all out?"

"Call me crazy but after attending five-wait-six weddings for just my mom alone, weddings just don't feel special to me anymore. "

"S, it doesn't matter about what Lily did this is about you. Do you love Cabbage-"Serena shot her a look, "Dan?"

"Yes."

"And you are sure you want to spend the rest of your life with someone from Brooklyn?" Blair asked trying to be as polite as possible.

"Yes."

"Then what's the problem? You already said yes so there is no going back now. Now we are going to plan the wedding of your dreams okay? Are you with me?"

"Well, if you insist," Serena said jokingly.

"Good. So I was thinking for center pieces-"

"Only if you're my maid of honor. I know you love weddings B and I can't walk down the aisle without you there."

"Of course Serena!"

A big grin spread across Serena's face," Excellent. Now let's go wedding dress shopping. I'm thinking we should start looking at some Vera Wang dresses."

"Follow me Miss. Van der Woodsen."

Fifteen minutes later they arrived and immediately starting rifling through the racks of dresses.

"So what kind of dress are you looking for?" Blair asked, " Envision your dream dress."

"I don't know. I was thinking something simple but elegant."

"Don't worry Serena. You look good even in a paper bag so this won't be too hard."

"Well see about that," Serena said.

A pile started to form of optional dresses and Serena went to the dressing room to try on each option.

"So how's Chuck doing B?"

"Well I think he's just okay. I haven't spoken to him much as of late," Blair replied.

"Just okay?" Serena stepped out of the changing room and spun around," You know Chuck is never just okay when he's not with you."

Blair scrunched her brows at the dress," Too many ruffles. You remind me of my grandmother's wedding dress."

"I think this time spent away from each other has been good for us," Blair said with a hint of defense in her voice.

Serena walked back into the dressing room, "Have you been seeing someone you like B, or am I just hearing this wrong?"

"No I haven't been seeing anyone. For some of us, we need some space between relationships."

Serena ignored that jab and opened the fitting room door to reveal the next dress; Serena wore a simple white haltered dress with no shape to it," Too casual, you look like you just came from the beach."

Serena picked up the back of her dress and closed the door behind her, "So you and Chuck haven't said one word to each other since this whole thing?"

Blair didn't want to tell her everything there was to know-but then again there wasn't much to know, "He sent me flowers as an apology and even called me once asking to have dinner with him."

"And let me guess, you said no?"

"Yes-"

"Wait so you said yes?"

"No I said no!" Blair retorted with a little irritation.

"I get it now. So what if he persists?"

"This is Chuck Bass, he lets the woman come to him."

"Well normally I would agree with that but not unless it's you. For some reason I think this time is different. He's let you in before-"

"All the reason to not let me in again," Blair interrupted.

"I don't know about that, it seems that maybe there's more of a reason to fight for you now then ever for before," Serena emerged from the stall and Blair had to stop herself from laughing at the dress.

"You look like a buff puff I use in my shower," Serena looked in the three paneled mirror and spun around. The dress singed at her waist and puffed out in layers of what looked to be chicken wire. "Oh my god. I'll never be able to think of my buff puff the same again!" Serena exclaimed and quickly rushed back into the dressing room.

"Cinderella, I think your dress is shedding," Blair joked as she found a piece of her dress on the ground.

"Don't worry that dress was a definite no. Anyway what was I saying? Oh um, Blair you know that if Chuck has broken his family apart over you it must be serious. "

A sales girl came towards them and asked, "Is there anything we can help you with?"

"No thanks," Blair answered coolly shooing her away. "S, I don't think he broke his family up for me. Yes I was involved but I bet he has his reasons."

"Good point. Oh B? I just remembered. I hope your okay with it but I invited Madeline to the wedding. I know the situation between you two but she's my friend too and I am asking for you to respect that and not cause a scene."

"Oh it's fine. No issues here. No scene to occur," Blair replied. Okay so maybe she had a little bit of an issue- but for Serena she would set aside her vendetta on her wedding day. Try to.

"Okay I'm glad," Serena emerged again from the stall, "So what do you think?"

Blair scanned over the dress, it was exactly like Serena had described to be her dream dress. It was strapless with glittery sequins striped across her middle and brooch in the center, "It's perfect," Blair said in awe, "We've found the perfect dress S."

* * *

Chuck sat cooped up in his office for what seemed like eternity. He stared at the papers in front of him- the words starting to jumble together. Let's face it he wasn't getting any younger and the past month has been all about paper work, paperwork and guess what? More paperwork.

Chuck pushed aside the papers he'd been attempting to read to replace them with different ones. These had more importance. It was Chuck's divorce papers.

Chuck and Madeline hadn't signed a pre nuptial agreement and of course, that made everything that much harder.

Chuck didn't necessarily care about the numbers and how much money was given to Madeline. The thing more important to him was about the custody of his son.

Thankfully Madeline and Chuck and reached a compromise. It was agreed that Madeline gets Matthew during the week and that in turn, he would get him for weekends. As for the summer months they each will get to spend one month each with him equally. They would alternate holidays as to where Matthew will spend them and for Christmas Matthew will start by spending it with Madeline. And then the Easter holiday will be spent with Chuck and the cycle continues.

Chuck had signed the papers and sent a copy to Madeline's lawyers so she could sign them but other then that, it was all set. They were now officially separated.

Chuck didn't feel that different. It's just that he missed seeing his son every night. But his lawyer told him it's the best deal that he would get and Chuck had to accept it.

Chuck placed those papers in a large yellow envelope and stored it in his left hand lower desk drawer. He then started sorting through his mail to be surprised to find a wedding invitation.

Chuck opened it to find that Serena and Humpty Dumpty are tying the knot. Not surprising, Chuck admitted to himself but Chuck noticed there was another piece of paper in the envelope and instantly took it out and analyzed it.

So Serena wanted him to be a groomsmen? How nice of her to ask him. She must have got desperate and had no other options, Chuck thought to himself. At the bottom of the note it said to call her with a response as soon as possible.

Chuck dialed his step sister's cell. He waited after a couple rings when she finally picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hey sis. How is the wedding planning going?"

"Just great- and how many time have I asked you not to call me that?"

"Too many and it hasn't worked now has it?"

"Ugh, Chuck is there any more reason to why you called. Did you get my wedding invitation?"

"Yes that is why I am calling. I would accept the honor of being one of the groomsmen. But please count me out of the bachelor party. There's only so much Humphrey I can take."

"I'll just ignore that last comment. And thank you Chuck."

"Not a problem at all."

"Oh and I'll text you when the tux fitting and dress rehearsal is okay?"

"Okay."

"Thanks Chuck. I've got to go." Serena hung up and Chuck put his cell down and stared out the window across from him. Chuck's thoughts started to shift to Blair. She hadn't called him back-unsurprising to him- but he was fresh out of ideas.

Chuck dialed Blair's number. It would help to talk to her at least. Chuck waited and waited but she never picked up. Chuck knew he had to come up with something or else he was going to lose her and Chuck Bass never loses. He wins.

* * *

Madeline stared at the divorce papers in front of her. It was finally over. Done. It couldn't be any clearer then that.

Madeline was slowly getting back on her feet. Slowly but surely she was getting back into her routine.

"He signed it and everything?" Nate asked coming up behind her and sitting beside her at the center island in the kitchen.

Madeline nodded, "Yes he did. Is it weird to say that I feel relieved right now?"

"Not at all. The fact that you've dodged most of the paparazzi with this is an achievement. There was an article in the _New York Times_, but for the most part it's been really hushed up which was better then my divorce."

"Yes, I'm really thankful this didn't get that out of hand," Madeline replied, "Now I can just start over. Hopefully this will have a better finish," Madeline joked.

"You'll find your way," Nate spoke, "You did before and you will now."

"Well I couldn't have done it without you," Madeline said patting Nate's hand, "You were really there for me when I needed someone. "

Madeline was just about to pull away her hand when Nate grabbed it and held it in his.

"What the-"Just then Nate pressed his lips against hers and Madeline was completely taken by surprise. Her body felt numb at the turn of events and Madeline was completely shell shock. Nate had taken her completely off guard. It wasn't as if it didn't feel good; it's just he was her friend and only her friend.

Nate pulled away when the sound of Matthew crying. He must have awakened from his nap.

"I'll um just go get him. His afternoon nap is now-you know- over," Madeline stuttered awkwardly.

Saved by the baby monitor, Madeline thought to herself as she fled to the baby's room. She was just so confused she had to get away.

Madeline felt guilty of what was happening. She didn't know why but she did. She felt like a teenager sneaking out when they're grounded. You know its wrong but you do it anyway. She wasn't committed to anyone but she didn't know Nate felt about her in that way.

Sure he had glittering blue eyes and a handsome smile… Madeline shrugged the thought away.

This just made everything more complicated.

* * *

A/N: Thoughts? Opinions? Please Review!


	17. A Knight's Tale

A/N: Hey guys! I'll admit I'm a little discouraged by the lack of reviews on the previous chapter but if you're still reading this let me know and comment on your thoughts on this story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl or any of its characters.

Chapter 17: A Knight's Tale

* * *

After all the preparations Serena's wedding day had finally come. Blair closed the door behind her and leaned her head back against the door. She was probably more stressed out then the bride and groom were.

Blair looked down the hall to see the last person she expected to see walk towards her.

"Waldorf," It was Chuck in his smirking glory that stopped in front of her.

"Bass. Long time no see."

"Well, I was hoping we'd meet again sooner but someone hasn't been picking up their phone and ignoring me when in the same room during the wedding rehearsal. It's like they're avoiding me or something."

Blair tried her best to not to show any emotion. Yes, she had been avoiding him for the past little while and the fact that he was calling her almost every night, Blair knew he was very serious. Sure during the wedding rehearsal she avoided him like the plague. The further away she was from him the better. So her mind said. Her heart; well it had other ideas to say on that.

"You'd think then you'd get the message that that person wouldn't want to talk to you then," Blair retorted sharply.

"Waldorf, I've missed your wit," Chuck replied a smile spreading across his face.

Blair couldn't help but feel her heart skip a beat at him being happy. Suddenly Blair's phone rang.

"One second. Hello? What do you mean the flowers haven't arrived?" Blair paused listening to the person on the other line, "You better get those flowers or I'll make you lose your job. No excuses!" Another pause," Well that's not my problem is it? You better fix it!" Blair hung up and turned to face Chuck again.

"You know if you're this stressed for Serena's wedding, I can't imagine what you'll be like on your wedding day," Chuck smirked.

"Very funny Chuck but I've been planning most of the wedding for Serena that's why I'm a little stressed-"

"A little?"

Blair rolled her eyes, "I'll be fine on mine because I'll have someone to plan mine. It'll be Serena's turn then. What are you doing here anyway Bass?"

"I'm here to inform the bride that the groom," Chuck winced, "Is ready and to see if she is too. And I couldn't be in the same room as Humpty Dumpty any more getting a pep talk."

"Well I'll tell Serena that so you can run along. What else do you have to do other then stand at the altar? No speech this time?"

"I forgot my cards at home. And did you really think my lovely stepsister would let me speak at her wedding? Especially with that loser Dan Humphrey? I didn't think so."

"It's a shame because I would have enjoyed seeing you top your last one."

"Well I guess you'll never get to hear it," Chuck replied.

A silence had engulfed the two when Chuck finally spoke, "You look beautiful today Blair."

Blair couldn't control the blush that started to form on her cheeks, "Thanks. You don't look so bad yourself." Blair studied his appearance up and down to notice he wasn't wearing his wedding band. A part of Blair was pleased with this but she shook that thought away.

Blair turned and started to open the door, "Break a leg now will ya," Blair was about to kick his shin when Chuck leaped away.

"I may have fell for that the first time Waldorf but not the second," Chuck said proud of himself.

Blair stepped close to him. Dangerously close. She tugged at his tie and they were only a few centimeters apart," Oh yeah?" Blair could tell he was completely mesmerized over her. Blair felt a wave of butterflies in her stomach flutter to know she still had this effect on him.

Blair then swiftly kicked him in the shin-close to the same spot she did the first time.

"Ouch!" Chuck yelped in pain.

"I guess you didn't learn," Blair smirked as she exited into Serena's room.

* * *

The ceremony went on without a hitch and then it was time for the reception. There was no drama thus far and it was kind of weird because it seemed that every wedding had some drama but this proved to be the opposite. Chuck entered the grand ballroom- the one at the Palace Hotel-which Chuck had let Serena and Dan use for the wedding reception.

Chuck stood at the bar overlooking the large ballroom. He held a glass of scotch in his one hand sipping it casually. Chuck was about to go sit down at the head table when he heard his name being called.

"Chuck!"

Chuck whipped his body around to see one of the last people he expected in front of him-Nate Archibald.

Chuck looked at him in surprise when he asked, "Can we talk?" Nate motioned to go outside.

Chuck starred and nodded, "Of course." He followed Nate outside where the sun was starting to set.

"If I recall correctly, I thought you never wanted to see me again," Chuck stated truthfully.

"I did at the time-and my anger got the better of me. I'm sorry man I shouldn't have exploded like that."

"Thank you," Chuck replied honestly.

"I know you were going through a confusing time; believe me I've been there and I didn't exactly help the situation."

"That would be true," Chuck responded.

Just like that Chuck and Nate's relationship could be mended. Unlike girls the one fessed up to being a jerk and apologize and move on.

"So now what? Will we ever be friends again like we used to?" Chuck asked.

"I don't know if after all of this it would be the same as before but we couldn't stop being friends."

"I'd hope so; I've practically known you since birth Nathaniel."

Nate chuckled, "It's been that long?"

Chuck nodded.

"Well, it's good to have my best friend back."

"It's good to be back," Chuck replied a grin on his face.

Nate turned his head sideways; Chuck followed his line of vision to be met with Madeline. Chuck knew that look; after all these years he knew.

"So you like my ex now?"

"What? No- Madeline?-No," Nate denied.

"Uh huh, it's funny how everything has turned out. Me and Blair in high school, now you and Madeline-"

"No we are just friends-" Nate protested.

"Nathaniel, just like I said, I've known you since practically birth. I can tell you by your facial expressions that you obviously like her maybe more?"

"So can I. And I can tell you're not quite over my ex either."

Chuck didn't say anything to deny this because it was painfully obvious.

"And you're okay with this? - If it were the case that I happened to like her?" Nate asked.

"Yes, I've moved on and now if she's ready there's nothing stopping her," Chuck paused both of them looking at Madeline. She did look good- not that she never did- but she looked good and he could see why his best friend would fall for her. She was a cross between Blair and Serena, the perfect combination for Nate-well theoretically.

"You take care of her now," Chuck said turning to face Nate," You'd probably do a better job than I did."

There was a pause for a couple of seconds, "Okay so maybe I'm attracted to her- but that's it" Nate admitted.

"Keep telling yourself that," Chuck responded, "Now since she is the mother of my son and all, if you hurt her or do anything stupid like I did, I'll kick your ass. I think that's fair don't you?"

"I did the same so yes it is. I don't exactly have a choice now do I?"

"Nope. I'm glad we've worked this out Archibald."

Nate laughed, "What's so funny?" Chuck asked.

"Nothing I just think that my best friend Chuck Bass is back."

* * *

"Hey," Madeline turned around in her chair to see Nate standing in front of her.

Madeline hadn't really seen or spoken to Nate since "the incident" as she referred to it as. Even though they were living under the same roof she hadn't seen Nate very often since then and neither of them brought it up again.

Nate took a seat beside her. Her mother was looking after Matthew tonight leaving her to go to Serena's wedding alone. It had proven to be a nice little ceremony and she wished Serena and Dan all the best.

"Look I'm sorry for you know surprising you like that. It just kind of happened and it shouldn't have I just I don't know..."

"It's okay Nate," Madeline replied. Truthfully if anything Madeline was just confused about how she felt about Nate.

"Well there's something I haven't really told you. I like you Madeline, a lot. I know you are probably not in any state to want to be in a relationship but that is how I feel. I know I've had lots of girlfriends before, but this-I don't know it feels different for me. Something about you is kind of different."

Madeline couldn't find any words to say and said nothing.

"Okay not the reaction I was hoping for-"

"Nate I just- I don't really know how to feel right now. I'm just confused. I like you as a friend but you just really caught me off guard when you kissed me. I don't know if I'm ready yet."

"Well I know I am. Won't you give me a chance?"

"I don't think I can."

"Why?" Nate demanded.

"Look I've been hurt one to many times in relationships. I don't want that to happen again."

Nate took Madeline's hand in his, "It won't happen again."

"How can you be so sure of that? My track record proves otherwise."

"Did you feel anything when I kissed you?"

"Yes-No; I don't know."

"You do know and whatever it is you have to follow that. Truthfully I can't be one hundred percent sure. But you have to take a risk. Take a risk and getting nothing, or take a risk and getting everything."

Nate stood up and held his hand out for her to take," What'll it be?"

A hundred things were flying through Madeline's head at that given moment. Sure she was a girl that took chances. Took a chance by coming to New York and starting from nothing and now made something of herself. That worked out well for her.

Madeline looked anxiously at Nate's outstretched hand waiting. On impulse she slowly reached her hand out and he took it.

Nate pulled her up from her seat and pulled her close to her body. He kissed her again and Madeline had to admit it did feel pretty good-wait make that fantastic.

Nate pulled back smiling, "Now I know that we're here for Serena and Dan but now that most people are leaving why don't we go?"

"And do what?"

"Whatever you want."

"I could get used to this," Madeline retorted.

Nate took her hand in his and led her out of the ballroom. Madeline looked back to the dispersed crowd of people. She saw Chuck and they locked eyes. He nodded his head in approval to her. Just like that, the little thread she'd been hanging onto from her prior marriage had just snapped.

Now to Madeline, it felt like a fresh start. It felt like she was leaving everything else behind her. She knew in her gut that she made the right choice.

* * *

"Waldorf," Chuck offered his hand out to her for her to accept. Blair looked hesitant but finally placed her hand in his. Chuck guided her to the dance floor where couples were swaying to the slow beat song. Chuck placed his one arm around her tiny waist and held her other hand in hers and started dancing.

They didn't say anything to each other for a couple of moments but just swayed to the beat.

"I'm sorry," Chuck uttered. He felt like a broken record but that was all he could say. After everything he put her through; she was still there.

"Chuck-"Blair began but was interrupted by Chuck.

"I know I sound like a broken record at this point having said that so many times but I truly mean it. Just like every other time. You have to know Blair that I try to do the right thing. But I always mess up in the process. Yet you always have been there when I did the worst thing I ever did, the darkest thoughts I ever had. You did. Most times I didn't deserve it but you still did. And when I thought you were gone forever…" Chuck paused looking into Blair's eyes, "to-to know that it was my fault, I felt like the worst person in the world."

Blair's eyebrows knitted together in confusion, "What do you mean it was your fault?"

"I was the one who insisted you took the limo. I was the reason you-"

Blair shook her head violently, "I insisted upon it. No matter how angry or hurt I am Chuck, don't blame yourself for what happened to me. It was out of your control. And I'm fine now you see?"

"Now you are but I took ten years away from your life."

"Stop it Chuck, it's not your fault. I don't blame you for the accident so please stop blaming yourself," Blair stopped putting two and two together, "Have you been blaming yourself this whole time?"

Chuck didn't need to answer for her to know that this was true.

"Chuck listen to me. It wasn't your fault okay? You have to believe me when I say that," Blair continued. They stopped dancing and stood there holding each other," Why don't we go somewhere quiet to talk?"

Chuck nodded in agreement and led her off the dance floor and out of the ballroom. They continued to the lobby and sat down in the empty sitting area.

"Do you understand now that it wasn't your fault? You have to let go of that Chuck. I can tell you all I want but it's you who has to make that change."

Chuck knew just like every other time that Blair was right. It was strange because now Chuck was feeling a weight being lifted from his shoulders. For ten long years he'd been carrying it and now he'd found it in himself of course with the help of Blair to let it go. It felt nice.

"Blair I know I've asked for a second chance many more times then I should have and am probably of chance number six but I'm not going to ask for your forgiveness this time."

Blair was a bit taken aback with what he was saying but then he continued," I'm going to really earn it this time. You stood by me Blair; it's about time I did the same. And I will because as hard as you try to push me away I'll push back."

Blair felt her eyes prickle with tears at the familiarity at what he just said. She told him that before the accident. Promised she'd never leave him.

"And I promise that I'll never leave you again. And I mean it."

Chuck leaned forward and kissed Blair's lips tenderly. He pulled back to look into her beautiful brown eyes when Blair spoke up," I remember promising the same thing a long time ago. I almost broke that promise."

"Your still here now aren't you?" Chuck said a grin spreading on his face. Blair noticed their hands intertwined but didn't pull them back. No matter how sad, mad or hurt Chuck made her feel this time really did feel different. The circumstances this time were different. It seemed that they really had grown up and this whole ordeal made them stronger.

But even with this in mind, Blair wasn't going to let him in that easily. She was a Waldorf after all and the Bass even said it himself he was going to prove it. And who wouldn't want to see that?

Chuck brushed a stray chestnut curl away from Blair's face and kissed Blair again. He didn't care about whoever was watching. He didn't care what anyone thought. All he cared about was making everything right again with Blair and he was going to do it right this time- well try too.

It seemed like their slates had been wiped clean again. Chuck wasn't going to waste it this time. He'd finally learned. This time he made a promise to her. And he intended on keeping it.

* * *

A/N: The next chapter will be the last of this story. You know the drill Thoughts? Comments? Please review!


	18. A Ride to Remember

A/N: So this is it. I can't believe this is the final chapter. Thanks so much for every single person who has reviewed/favorited/alerted/read this story! It's been a crazy ride and I am sure at some points I gave a couple people heart attacks! lol I guess I like to keep everyone guessing and for my stories to not be predictable. Anyways read on.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl or any of it's characters.

* * *

Chapter 18: A Ride to Remember

7 Months later

Seven months had passed by in a flash and it was almost the summer again. It was late April, and everything had begun to come back to life again and blossom.

Chuck had actually kept to his word and fought for Blair. He'd taken her to trip-that-never-happened-but-now-did to Tuscany, St. Barts and Paris, not to mention giving her almost anything she ever could have asked for. Chuck Bass was a romantic- and she was the only one who knew.

But the one thing he denied her was one of the only thing she wanted most. Well make that two. Sex and a long awaited marriage proposal. He'd been doing everything right in her book but he was taking his sweet time on this. Unlike men, women have a ticking time clock so his commitment issues were not helping that situation.

Chuck had been the one to tell Blair she was a woman with needs. And to deny fulfillment of these needs was absolutely frustrating for Blair. She even reverted back to her old seduction plots but had no success. Close but no cigar.

Blair was sick of waiting. He proved his point and earned her forgiveness so what was he waiting for? Blair had thought to herself with curiosity. She shrugged the thought away and reexamined herself in the mirror one last time.

She wore a long floor length red dress with the diamond necklace Chuck had given her when she was seventeen proudly around her neck. Her hair was fixed in an elegant half up half down hairdo and Blair even felt that she looked good.

"Miss Blair, Mr. Chuck for you!" Dorota called from the bottom of the staircase.

Blair took her metallic clutch and padded down the winding staircase. She reached to the bottom to find Chuck waiting for her with his classic Bass smirk on his face.

"Waldorf you look absolutely beautiful," Chuck kissed her but pulled back leaving Blair disappointed.

"Are you ready?" Chuck offered his arm to her.

"Yes," Blair took it and they made their way to the elevator.

They entered the limo when Blair asked," So where are you taking me tonight?"

"You'll see. I want it to be a surprise."

They sat in silence for a couple of moments when Chuck spoke," I love you Blair you know that right?"

He inched his way closer to her, "Yes, I love you too."

"Good, I'd hope at this point you would," Chuck paused before continuing, "you mean so much to me Blair. I've been trying for months now to make up for all the mistakes and bad choices I've made and I will continue to do so, even if it means spending my the rest of my life doing it."

"Chuck, you know the fact that you made the effort is all that matters to me."

"And the fact that I'm not Chuck Bass without you," Chuck got up from beside her and kneeled in front of her before Blair could comprehend what was happening, Chuck pulled out a small velvety box and took a deep breath before asking, "Will you marry me?"

Blair sat there shell shocked. Blair just sat there completely numb until she realized Chuck's nervousness, "A yes or no would be great," he said a look of fear- fear for rejection.

"A-a Yes! Defiantly Yes!" Blair finally answered her voice coming back to her.

Chuck heaved a sigh of relief and slid the ring on her finger. It fit perfectly and Blair admired its beauty.

"It's my mother's ring you know," Chuck said before Blair smashed her lips on his. Chuck pulled back for air and realized they arrived at the mystery destination.

"It's perfect," Blair replied catching her breath.

"Now, I realize you were dropping hints about wanting a certain something other than this proposal but I restrained myself until I finally deserved to have you. "

"You deserved me a long time ago. I was waiting for a while for this."

"Well good things come to those who wait I guess. And I wanted to wait until the time was right. So I have the keys to a suite in a new hotel I just bought to celebrate in the way you've been waiting for, or we could just stay here where it all started."

"Normally I would stick with traditions but this time I want to try something different. Let's christen your new hotel and the rest of our lives together."

Chuck kissed her mouth hard and opened the door leading the way.

They finally got to their suite and Blair said," I've been waiting for this for a while."

"You've been waiting? I've waited ten whole years for this and I'm going to enjoy every minute of it."

"But first a toast," Chuck popped open the champagne bottle and poured a glass for Blair and one for himself, "To the best thing that ever happened to me. "

"To our new life together, and no more accidents or secrets nothing. A drama free life" Blair concluded. They clinked their glasses together and drank their champagne.

"As nice as that sounds drama always seems to find us," Chuck replied.

"Well, we'll get through it. We're Chuck and Blair. Blair and Chuck. And we'll never give up on each other."

"Couldn't have said it better myself Waldorf."

"Now," Blair put her champagne flute on the table, and approached Chuck snaking her arms around his neck, "for the thing we've denied each other for far too long."

"No more talking Waldorf," Chuck concluded as he began to kiss her waiting lips.

* * *

A/N: I know most of you would have wanted a continuation of that scene but I left it up to your imagination as to what would happen next. ;)

Thanks so much for everyone who read this and has reviewed. It's been a long journey that's for sure but this story has finally come to an end. Thanks so much for all your support and hopefully you'll all keep an eye out for my next fic!

Thanks again so much and please leave a final review!


End file.
